Emerald meets Amber
by chaya.anjali
Summary: When he thought he lost everything, he found amber eyes as his answer. And when she thought only hard work was everything, she found emerald eyes to fall in love...
1. FIRST WALK TOGETHER

**Hey guys! My First story for Kaichow wa Maid Sama!**

**Though I got the idea from a movie I watched, the story line is completely mine! **

**And I do not own this anime *sniff***

**Hope you enjoy the story. Here is the first chapter.**

…

**FIRST WALK TOGETHER **

The activity in the city park was soon fading as the street lights flickered to life indicating that the chilly evening was about to drop into a bitter night. As the last group of children left the park, holding their parents' hands, Usui stood up from the park bench stretching his cramped muscles….

Who was he kidding? There were no cramped muscles. He couldn't feel much… if any. But it was just to please his angry mind. His pass time came to an end. Watching the children play in the park… that was what he was doing since 15 days. This was the sixteenth day from the day he turned 18 and also the day he lost everything… _everything_ he repeated in his mind.

He walked out, watching the people hug themselves and the couples hug their loved ones to stay warm. He envied them… he longed to feel that cold! He wanted to shiver in the cold night... but no, that's not possible. He sighed walking aimlessly on the pavement.

The shops were all calm and quiet except one. It was a cafe named 'Maid Latte'. _A maid café _Usui smiled. It was a long time since he entered such a different shop. As he entered through the door, he was startled to see the bustling activity. Maids in black and white dresses were serving and taking orders; smiling and chattering.

He couldn't help the small blush and a smile that crept onto his face. He crossed the busy maids without drawing any attention… not that he wanted any before, but now that he can't have it… he wanted it the most.

He chose an empty table at the corner and with his chin resting on his right hand; he watched the rushing maids and the customers with amusement. His ears caught a warm greeting which was like a sweet melody and when he looked up to the source, his green eyes met amber ones. The depth in them made him want to drown. Those were the most beautiful eyes he had ever seen and that eyes were staring at him…_him!_

…

A full day rest, which was all Misaki needed. But she never accepted it. The whole day school work put her in a bad temper. But she cannot display it; not during her part time job. This was the busiest hour at the café and everyone was… you know…busy.

And also she was on her last nerve. She tried to greet the customer…or the _master_ as they say in the café with a pleasant face. But here he was, staring at her like he has just seen a ghost. His emerald eyes, wide with fear or anger or happiness…she couldn't say. But she could say that they were mesmerizing… pulling her into a trance.

_Idiot_ she mentally slapped herself for thinking so. She tried to talk to him again.

"Master, what would you like to order this evening?" she smiled. His mouth opened to say something and then he stopped and… _slapped_ himself. Misaki was taken aback by that and looked at him with concern. "What are you doing?" she asked confused.

"A-Are you talking to _me_?" he said pointing at himself. His eyes were filled with hope and anticipation. _Okay….this guy is crazy! _She thought. _He is getting hysterical that a maid talked to him…_

"Of course I am. So, wha…" she was cut off by Satsuki, the manager of Maid Latte, calling her. Misaki bowed slightly to the charming guy… _ugh! What was wrong with her? _She made her way to the manager who was now surrounded by Erika, Honoka and Subaru. They were all looking at her with concern.

"Maybe you should take a break Misa-chan. Go home," Satsuki said placing her hand on her shoulder.

"Why? I am fine Manager. By the way, I was helping one of our masters," she said directing her hand at the table were the blonde boy was sitting. It was empty… _when did he leave? _Well, she was happy that a troublesome, oddly enthusiastic customer left.

But she could feel the light head ache threatening to break out due to the day's activity. _Maybe I should take a break…_

She smiled at the others and walked into the kitchen room and she did, she could hear the others talking. "Her hard work is stressing her too much. She was talking to…" she could no longer hear as she reached the changing room.

_They are really worried about me. But I am fine…_ she thought. Taking her bag, she left through the back door. The chill wind hit her face and tangled her hair. She shivered in the cold night as she made her way home.

After walking for some time, she felt a prickling sensation on her neck…like someone was spying on her. She spun around eyes narrowed and ready to fight. Except for a gust of wind making the leaves rustle, there was nothing. The street was empty.

She sighed with relief and turned only to come face to face with the blonde boy who was earlier in the café. His face was inches away as he gazed at her. Her heart sped up and she jumped back with a cry and stood in a fight stance.

"Hey! Don't worry. I was just checking whether you could _really _see me and hear me," he said with a smile.

"Do I look blind to you?" Misaki snapped.

He chuckled and started walking slowly. "Relax. My home is this way too."

She shifted slightly and asked, "How the hell did you appear right in front of me?"

"Misa-chan… you were lost in your own world that you didn't notice me passing you," he said casually and when she attempted to ask how he knew her name, "I heard the woman in the café calling you," he said as a matter of fact.

"It's Misaki. Misaki Ayuzawa," she replied curtly.

"Nice name Ayuzawa. I'm Usui Takumi."

They walked in silence though Misaki was fully aware of the side ward glances he was taking at her curiously. For a second she got the idea that he may be following her. But she immediately dismissed the naïve idea. _Why will a handsome and smart boy like him follow her? _She mentally slapped herself again for getting amused by his charm. That was the third time. _God…_

They reached a house, old and worn, but homely. Misaki looked at him questioningly when he didn't move.

"Oh," he smiled, "Looks like we are home."

"_I_ am home," Misaki corrected raising her eyebrow. "You may leave now."

"That's mean," he pouted making her blush. _Stupid me_ she thought. "Ok Ayuzawa. See you around," he winked and left. She looked at his retreating figure, lean and tall and sighed, irritated. _Time for the school work, _she thought entering inside.

…

**How was the chapter? I hope you guys liked it!**

**R&amp;R!**

**Have a nice day. 3 **__


	2. UNANSWERED QUESTION

**Hey guys! I'm so happy you like the story!**

**Takumisaki love -**** I'm from Hyderabad, India! *smile* **

**Thanks for the reviews! Here is the next chapter **

…**..**

**2\. UNANSWERED QUESTION **

As soon as Usui felt Misaki's gaze no longer held him... he walked back to her house. He stared at the window as the light in the room lit up.

He stared at it as turmoil of emotions went through him. _'How is this possible? How can she see me! Can she feel me too...can she touch me?_' He immediately shook the thought off. He couldn't take the risk of trying. He decided he would maintain his distance. Till she had enough faith in him... till she believed him- if that's ever going to happen- he would conceal his secret. He would not tell her the truth... not at the stake of his only hope.

At past midnight, he saw the window on the upstairs of Ayuzawa's house darkened as the light was switched off. _'Working till late night'_ he sighed and rested his back on wall. He looked up at the moon, glowing bright between the many stars and not hidden by any clouds. Somehow, the beauty reminded him of the innocence of the girl he just met... her captivating eyes were the only thing that kept on persisting him the whole night. Not that he had anything better to do... he couldn't sleep... even if he wanted to.

He was sure he would go insane with the number of thoughts that invaded his mind. So, he decided to go check on _himself_. He reached the place he wanted to and saw the empty roads. There was no one around at this time but still he could see the little activity inside the glassy building. He walked in to find the nurses, in pink suits, walking briskly carrying trays and equipments, patients were being shifted from one room to another and doctors in ghostly coats examining files and seriously giving instructions.

He lazily reached the seventh floor and entered a room labeled 703. As he went inside, he couldn't help but feel the familiar tug of pain. There, his body laid peacefully, connected to different machines. His heart beat in regular pulses made a faint beeping sound as the graph began to grow more irregular. This didn't surprise him. It always happened when he was close…when his soul was close.

That was what he decided to call himself. He didn't like the terms ghost or spirit when he was still alive…well, mostly. The door creaked as a doctor in her white coat walked in to check up on him. Behind her walked a person and on seeing him, Usui lost his calm face. He was filled with rage and anger.

"Gerard-Sama," the doctor called. "His condition shows no improvement. Why don't you take him back to Britain? Maybe the specialists there could be of some help."

"Maybe Dr. Maria," he said getting close to the short lady and she squirmed under his glare, "but that would make my grandfather worried. We don't want that now, do we?" He moved back and held her gaze till she fidgeted with uneasy and left the room. When the black haired man smirked, Usui was at his limits. He dragged himself out considering the fact that hitting that guy would do no good…of course he couldn't.

He went back to the only place he felt he had hope to Misaki Ayuzawa's home. Just thinking of her made his heart fill with happiness and warmth. He was looking forward to meet her, to watch her strange but confident reactions.

...

Misaki rushed to the kitchen, ready to go to school. She wasn't late... but she had to be there early to check upon the works in school. As the Seika High's student council president, she had many responsibilities. She quickly grabbed some bread and with a quick farewell to her mother and sister, she was out.

Along with a creek from their old gate, a familiar voice greeted her as soon as she stepped outside. "Good morning Ayuzawa," he smiled.

She jumped out of surprise and immediately composed herself. "What are you doing here?" she asked walking out and tearing the package that held the bread. Chewing slowly, she noted that he hasn't changed his attire.

"Nothing. Thought of accompanying you to your school," he said eying her uniform. "Where do you study? I can't recognize that uniform."

A flash of anger hit her. He lived nearby and still did not know their school? Though she would accept that it was unpopular with elite group... and yes, this guy Usui did look like some kind of young master from a rich family. "Its Seika High's uniform. And I am the student council president," she said walking straight.

She could see his smirk but didn't start up an argument. "Which school are you from?" she asked a little curious.

He seemed lost for some time. Then, "Miyabigaoka" he said hurriedly. She expected it. The school for rich students that was more like a castle of some sort. "Don't you have school today?" she asked as his plain blue shirt and jeans were clearly not his uniform.

"I am working on a science project," he said flatly.

"Of stalking?" she glared at him only to hear him laugh out loud.

"Oh I hope it was. I would have chosen you for that Misa-chan," he winked.

"Don't call me that here you stupid," she growled. "I go by that name in Maid Latte only."

"But that's a cute name. It suits you… also the way you say _Master_," he grinned.

She completely ignored him and asked, "Can I have a _real_ reason why you are out of school…" and as an afterthought, she added, "And why are you following me?"

"It's kind of investigation about supernatural things. Things not connected to the real world, like…" he looked at her straight in the eye and continued, "souls…to know more about them…." He said and it was Misaki's turn to burst out laughing.

She placed her hand on a wall for support and composed herself. "You believe in such things?" she asked ridiculous at the idea. Though she was afraid of ghost when she was little, she got a grip on it in during her middle school and was sure nothing of that sort exists.

When she looked up at him, she was blushed seeing him smiling at her and also surprised as she registered the seriousness in his voice. His smile so pure and his eyes held a mystery that she doubted she could ever know.

"Some things in your life happen so unexpectedly that you are forced to believe in what you don't Ayuzawa," he smiled again after saying that. "I think you are too special to be normal. You can see things the others don't," and then started walking away.

"Wait! What do you mean I see things?" she asked feeling a bit sad that he was leaving. _Stop it!_ She scolded her mind for feeling a little attached to a stranger.

He turned and gave her a million dollar smile. "You'll have to wait for the answer till my project comes to an end, Ayuzawa. Let's keep in touch." And he left, leaving a completely confused Misaki behind him.

….

**End of chapter 2!**

**How was it? I'm so excited to know what you guys think!**

**R&amp;R!**

**Have a nice day **


	3. CLOSER -BUT ALIEN

**Hey guys! Thanks for the reviews**

** Dona: It's easy! You have to sign up in the Fanfiction website. After you create an account….. topic/2872/2542480/How-to-Upload-Documents-Post-Edit-Stories - here you'll find the step wise instruction you need to follow to post your stories.**

**On with the story!**

…

**3\. CLOSER…BUT ALIEN**

"Are all the plans for the sports festival next week clear?" Misaki asked everyone in the student council room and they nodded. It was half past four and every member was already tired. Yukimura, the vice-president, was shuffling through various papers. "Yes, president, everything is planned." Misaki was furiously writing and calculating the expenses that would be met. "Let us meet tomorrow. You guys can go now. Good job," she said not taking her eyes off from the papers.

They left and the room was left empty save for Misaki and her jet speed writing. After a few minutes of comfortable silence, a shout erupted. "Misa-chan!" Hinata barged in with high spirits. She face palmed seeing him with a chocolate in his mouth and a pack of bread crusts in his hand. "Hey You-kun," she greeted smiling slightly.

"Are you still working? Take a break Misa-chan! Let's go have a cut of coffee in Maid Latte! You will be going there anyway."

"No," she replied resuming her work. Hinata's face drooped.

"Misa-chan…just a friendly date, please?" he asked hoping she would accept.

She sighed and looked up at him. "I'm busy Hinata. There is a lot of work…and…" she trailed off trying to find an excuse. He was her childhood friend. Though he considered her much more than a friend, she doubted there could be anything else between them. He was her close friend and she was content with it. By accepting, she didn't want to give him false hopes. She knew, he said it was a friendly date, but could never consider that the same.

"It's ok, take good care Misa-chan. I'll be off then," he said with a forced smile and left. Silence enveloped her again and that felt relieving. She recalled the day's events. It was just another routine day; classes, lunch with Sakura and Shizuko, shouting at the misbehaving boys and standing up to her demon president name…except for one thing.

She kept seeing flashes of blonde hair of a tall boy among the students in crowded places. She didn't know anyone with those qualities in the school. Although when she got near, he disappeared. She hated to accept, but felt that green eyes would perfectly match those golden locks. Yes, the mysterious and extremely handsome Takumi Usui did not fail to invade the demon president's thoughts.

"You work a lot," Usui's voice sounded from the room. Misaki jumped, fell off the chair and hurt her head slightly. "Now, easy there," he said concerned. Misaki looked frantically around the room and found him sitting calmly on the window sill. Her jaw dropped. "Wha-how-when!?" she stuttered still looking up from the floor, her eyes wide with shock.

"You are not very observant," he chuckled.

"That's maybe because you are as stealthy as a cat!" she shouted getting up and dusting her skirt. "What are you doing here? You can't just barge into someone else's school without permission," she said arranging the paper work and mumbling.

"I can't visit my friend's school? That's mean Misa-chan," he pouted.

"Who's your friend?" he asked confused. He said he didn't hear about Seika and now he has a friend from the same school?

"Why? That's you of course!" he smiled.

"We are NOT friends. I barely know you," she grunted.

"Misa-chan is so rude," he said following her outside the room and walking by her side.

"Don't call me Misa-chan! It's Misaki," she yelled again and together; a happy Usui and a fuming Misaki, stepped out of the school grounds and hit the streets.

"Is this your project uniform?" she asked cocking an eyebrow. He wore the same shirt and jeans the previous day and that day morning.

"You are so sharp Ayuzawa," he winked and she ignored his sarcasm.

They reached the station and took the local train to reach Maid latte. It was crowded as usual and the stood side by side maintaining a comfortable distance. She observed a small group of high school girls laughing and chatting. She half expected them to flirt with Usui, stalk him or try to gain his attention. But nothing of that sort happened. _Not that he is extremely handsome that girls will crowd around him…_ she sighed at her mind's lack of control for proper thoughts.

"Say, Ayuzawa," he said looking at her.

"hmm?"

"Do you like that Hinata?" he asked casually.

"Of course, he is my childhood friend," she replied not getting his intention at all.

He chuckled and reformed his question. "Is he your _boyfriend_?" he asked bluntly.

Misaki along with all the other passengers swayed a little as the train came to a stop. They got down and for some time, she lost sight of Usui. She started walking slowly, hoping he would catch up…not that she wanted him to… Then again, he was suddenly beside her in the next street. She tried to get used to his ghostly appearances but to vain.

"So?" he said gaining her attention.

"No. He is my friend. That's it. Why do you ask?"

"Oh, don't mind. I was a little curious about the cute maid," he grinned and this time, he managed to make her blush.

…..

The same followed for the next week; Usui walking with her: to school, from school, to Maid Latte and from Maid Latte. Though he was irritating and teased her frequently, she enjoyed his company…though she would never _ever_ say that out loud. She was impressed by the way he maintained the distance between them physically. With words, he was a pervert, but he did respect her personal space.

Usui was successful in knowing all about her life. The way her dad left them in a huge debt and how she was working hard to sustain her family and clear the debt. Her sister Suzuna and her mother Minako splendidly missed every chance they got whenever she wanted to introduce them to Usui. He disappeared or made an excuse not to meet. 

For Misaki on the other hand, Usui's life was as alien as he was. He never said anything more than the fact that he lived alone and his parents were not in this city. When she tried to be persistent, he would tease her saying, "Is Ayuzawa that much interested about my life." Those words made her forget all questions and yell at his stupid presumptions.

And, she doubted, his project was more on maids and high school girls, than about souls and other spiritual stuff. Then she confirmed he was a stalker as he magically appeared at all the places she visited. She felt disturbed when he refused to meet the other maid too in the Maid Latte and always chose the most secluded table.

What raised her temper the most was, he said he didn't like the food or drinks in Maid Latte and they were of cheap quality. That's why he never ordered anything. "You have to try before you get to that conclusion idiot," she yelled at him. He simply shrugged.

The sports festival was on and she was as excited as her whole school mates. What she didn't expect was the little visit from the student council of another school Miyabigaoka…

….

**So…what do you think? Leave a review *wink***

**Have a great day!**


	4. IGARASHI TORA

**Hey guys! Thanks for the review. I'm back with the new chapter. **

PhilosopherGirlReincarnated : **I considered your idea! Thank you **

**Read on and have fun.**

…**..**

**4\. IGARASHI TORA**

"Will you stop following me everywhere? It's too weird," Misaki mumbled as Usui trailed behind her. From the morning, she was too busy with the sports festival. The air was filled with enthusiasm and she enjoyed it a lot. But Usui was starting to feel a bit lonely as she was busy. So, he did what he could do the best – stalk her. She participated in almost every event behalf the girls' team. She was exhausted but that didn't show on her face. She was flushed but still smiling and encouraging.

"Aren't you tired Ayuzawa?" he asked. She gulped down some water and splashed some on her face. Wiping her face clean with a small towel she looked at him and smirked. "Of course I am! That's what sports are for. You get tired and from that, you get the confidence to win." Her eyes sparkled and he chuckled at her ready-for-the-battle expression.

He was amused. Watching her work hard was better than any other entertaining TV show. He saw her being confused occasionally as no one questioned her being followed by him. She thought about it and when she was about to ask, he would divert the topic and say something so embarrassing that she would turn beet red and stomp away cursing.

"President!" Yukimura rushed along the corridor shouting and panting. He stood before Misaki; hands on his knees, breathing heavily.

"Whoa Yukimura, relax. What's the matter?"

"They are here again."

"Who?"

"The student council of Miyabigaoka is here."

Usui tensed up hearing that, but he was even more puzzled to see Misaki shift and frown. "You see to the works of sports festival Yukimura. I'll take care of them," she said.

"But president…" he started to protest but a glare from Misaki shut him up.

As he walked away, she turned towards Usui. "You are from Miyabigaoka right? Then you must be friends with the student council, aren't you?"

"No," he said frowning. "I…I don't know them."

"Huh?" she tilted her head and when he didn't talk any further, she walked away shaking her head saying, "Weirdo."

…..

Usui leaned against the wall, careful to be out of Misaki's sight, as that was the only thing mattered. He saw from the distance as she met the student council from Miyabigaoka. Their formal greeting followed by a smile from a certain person he knew he would see today. He too couldn't help but smile seeing him there.

_Igarashi Tora…we meet again._

Though that smile of his was short lived as he saw Misaki was being uncomfortable talking to him. She was always confident about everything that it surprised Usui to see her falter and the frown never disappeared from her face.

What puzzled him even more was Tora looked…regretful? He must be seeing things. That wasn't possible, was it? He saw Misaki make some excuse and move away as Tora tried to continue the conversation but failed. With his head hung low, he, along with his companions, filed out of the Seika grounds.

Usui watched Tora, standing in front of him, as his gaze was fixed on something beyond Usui. With a sigh, he got inside the car and a cloud of dust formed as he sped off.

Usui walked into the school grounds and watched Misaki, as normal as before. It was as if the visit from Igarashi didn't matter. But then, why was she so miserable while talking to him?

_What's going on, Ayuzawa?_

…..

"That was lively," she smiled contented. The swing creaked beneath her weight.

It was half past seven and the park was already devoid of people. She insisted on working at Maid Latte though the work of sports festival exhausted her. She accepted to leave early as Usui threatened her that he would tell all the staff of the café that she snored and sleep talked saying: _Thank you master!_

She blushed to the tips of her hair and was so embarrassed that she didn't talk till then on the walk back home. It was true, as Suzana, her sister, told her that she snored and sleep talked. But how Usui knew…she had no idea. '_Maybe aliens like him had special powers'_ was what she could conclude.

"That it was," he accepted looking at the sky and admiring the stars.

"I bet your school isn't as active as ours," she teased him. But he didn't react as he was thinking about something else; something that bothered him much more.

"When did you meet Igarashi Tora for the first time?" he asked.

His question startled her and she stopped her slow swinging and looked at him. "So, you knew him?"

"Yes, I did meet him once or twice. That doesn't matter. Tell me, when did you meet him?"

"And why does _that _matter?" she quirked her eyebrow.

"Just answer my question," he said dead serious that she decided it was better not to argue.

"He once came to our school and offered me to join their school. He said the expenses would be paid and he would like to see me the next day if I want to talk about it."

"And you were foolish enough to go there, weren't you?" he stated flatly.

"I wasn't foolish!" she yelled glaring at him. "Well…maybe I was," she face palmed. "There, he offered me a huge amount of money and tried to force me to….to act according to his wish."

With that, Usui's face contorted. He stood straight and looked at her, his eyes piecing and filled with emotions unexplainable. "Did he do anything to you Misaki?" he glowered, the threat in his voice made her flinch.

"Calm down, Usui. No, he didn't," she said puzzled by his sudden outburst. "When I said I was there to decline his offer…he was shocked. He left me and excused himself. After that, he visited me once, saying that he was sorry."

"Did you forgive him?" his voice had an edge to it.

"I don't know…maybe yes, maybe no. I don't care," she said and got up. "And why do you care? Forget about it idiot." She said casually and started walking home.

She bid him goodbye in her own rude manner and went home. The clock ticked fast and Misaki retired to sleep early that night as her mind and body betrayed her of any other work.

'_Why do you care?'_ Usui pondered over that question all that night while he sat perched over her room's window sill. The moon light shone over her sleepy face as she mumbled in her peaceful sleep, dreams taking her to a world he was alien to.

'_How can you sleep so peacefully after posing such a question I cannot answer' _he thought and smiled seeing her shift and cuddle with her pillow. "I don't know," he said softly. "But I would like to know Misaki Ayuzawa." And he jumped off the window, to the street as swiftly as a cat and walked in the direction of the hospital.

…..

**How was it? Hope you liked it.**

**Have a nice day.**


	5. OLD ACQUAINTANCE

**Hello friends! I'm so happy that you guys like the story!**

**Thanks for all the reviews! **

**Tsuray : I'm sure it'll be clear after you read this chapter *wink***

**On with the story…**

…

**5\. OLD ACQUAINTANCE **

"Name: Usui Takumi, Gender: male, Age: 18 years old, Condition: no improvement," the nurse read out his details to Dr. Maria, who was checking his blood pressure. _No improvement…_Usui sighed looking at his body. His face which depicted no emotion; it was as if he was sleeping.

"I have this case memorized Rico…" she mumbled. "His pulse…I don't get it," she frowned waving her hand at the heart rate monitor, which was moving faster than normal. "It goes up so suddenly and then again it would be back to normal," she cursed under her breath. "He needs serious treatment. If only that idiot…" she trailed off.

From the place he was sitting – on a little chair beside his bed for visitors – he watched him being treated. It was an odd experience…like looking at a mirror; only the difference was, they were doing different things: his soul was wandering aimlessly while his body was in a deep slumber.

The nurse and the doctor left the room, Rico pausing to switch the lights off. The room was once again filled in the eerie silence. He stared at his own face for quite some time. Then he yawned—though it was more on purpose as he didn't feel sleepy – and stood up. "I prefer Misa-chan's sleepy face to mine," he said to no one in particular. He moved to the open window and placed his left leg on the window sill. Then, he sat there crouched and stared at the blinking lights of the city that tried to dominate the ever shimmering star dotted sky.

He was about to jump out when he heard a commotion. The doors were being opened and then closed shut with much force than required. He could also hear faint murmurs of people pleading someone to stop making so much noise. At last, his room's door opened and in the entrance stood a boy; his costly suit wrinkled and his hair messy.

He staggered towards Usui's bed, wherein he was lying motionless. Usui was curious as in to see the person who would be so worried about him enough to make such ruckus. _Maybe he is in the wrong room…_

But the night made it impossible to notice his face. Someone switched the lights on. As the light flicked to life, Usui took a sharp breath clearly shocked seeing the person before him. The person's green eyes were dark with anger, and sorrow marked his features at the same time.

_Igarashi Tora…_

Tora's breathing was heavy and strained. He tried to calm himself by taking a few deep breaths and sat there silently. His face returned to his usual calm tenure though the sorrow and anger retained. Dr. Maria appeared behind him and placed a comforting hand on his shoulder. He shrugged her off and stood up. Looking at the doctor so intensely that she had to shrink back, he quirked his eyebrow.

Needless to be asked, she said, "He needs special treatment under the care of experienced doctors."

"So, why isn't the treatment being done?" he asked with an edge to his voice.

She remained silent, eyes cast down. Her expression was filled with regret and helplessness. It appeared as if she knew the answer but was obliged not to tell.

"Visitors are not allowed at this time…Tiger-kun," said the cold voice of Gerard from the door. He walked in with a smirk on his face. With a glance from him, Dr. Maria hurried out of the room, closing the door behind her.

"What a pleasant surprise ti-" he was cutoff as Tora slammed him to the wall, holding his collar tightly. "What the hell are you planning Gerard Walker?" he asked through gritted teeth.

He coughed and flinched but Tora made no attempt to ease his grip. "Can't…answer…" he managed to say.

Though Tora wondered if he meant not wanting to say or not being able to say, he released his grip. He held his eye contact and every muscle were tensed up, ready to attack him.

Gerard coughed again and his face was dotted with sweat. However, he managed to smile; a vicious and cunning one. "Tiger-kun, I think the Igarashi family would be in trouble if they meddled with the Walker family. That was very unintelligent of you," he said adjusting his collar.

Tora gritted his teeth but he knew he was right. His family would surely face some trouble for his outburst.

"And I don't think there is a need to answer your question. Even if there is," he walked closed, his sight focused, "I would prefer keeping my secrets."

Tora clenched his fists but resisted the urge to punch him. "I have my own ways to find out Gerard-_sama_," he smirked. "I will be watching your every move from now on. We may be in trouble, but not helpless," and with a single glance at Usui's bed, he stormed out.

Gerard loosened his neck tie and walked towards Usui and sat at the corner of the bed. He looked towards the window, at Usui's soul, and to the sky.

"I didn't know my little _brother_ could make friends…not with your cold attitude and all," he said as if talking to the Usui's soul perched on the window sill who was now deep in thought.

"Neither did I…" he said smiling contently though Gerard could not hear him. In a graceful leap, he jumped off the building. It was nearing dawn as he sprinted towards her house, a new found hope increasing his speed.

In five minutes, he was in front of her house; the inhuman speed with which he could now travel marveled him again.

As the first rays hit Misaki's face, Usui – who was waiting just for that moment – whispered in her ear, "Wake up princess."

With a jolt, she sat upright in her bed; her tangled hair fell all over her face. She rubber her eyes and mumbled, "Was I dreaming? That idiot Usui…" and looked up to find Usui's face inches away from her.

With a yelp, she squirmed away from him, holding a pillow before her like a shield. "What are you doing in my room you alien!" she yelled and threw the pillow at him. He moved aside as he thought it would scare her if the pillow flew right through him.

"I thought you would like to wake up early on this beautiful day," he pouted and when she didn't answer, he smiled at her.

"What in the world happen to you? Why are you smiling like that…it's…" she trailed off.

"Seducing?" he smirked.

"Creepy," she said and frowned as she heard her sister calling from downstairs. "Is everything alright sis? Who is in your room?"

Misaki fumbled and glared at Usui who whistled as if it wasn't his mistake. "It's…It's a lizard! Yes, a lizard."

"Lizards are not aliens, sis," she said and seemed to mind her own work then.

She sighed and looked at him. "You better get out of my room now! I'll meet you after I get ready. Move, or else I swear I'll push you out of the window."

She was confused when Usui got up to the window sill and turned to her saying, "I wouldn't want Misa-chan to get troubled. I'll be waiting," he winked and jumped out.

Her eyes widened and she rushed to the open window and looked down, her heart beating fast.

He waved at her from the street. "Just one floor Ayuzawa, I'm fine. But still, it's so nice to see you worried about me," he said.

Misaki cursed under her breath and slammed the window shut.

…

**So, how was it? **

**Hope you had fun reading it because I had fun writing it! **

**Have a great day.**


	6. APOLOGY ACCEPTED

**Hello Friends! Sorry I am late. I won't say much…On with the story!**

…

**6\. APOLOGY ACCEPTED**

"How dare you say that?!" Misaki yelled. "Our school is perfectly fine. You just wait, there will be more female students joining us this year. And then, my target after I became the president will be achieved," she said with determination and confidence etched on each word. She heard him chuckle, but ignored. It was pointless to argue with him.

They were on their way to her school. Though she was so angry that she decided not to talk with him, she couldn't help but speak when he brought up the most sensitive issue: her school. He started criticizing her school and she got all fired up.

'_What does he think? That pervert, he even snuck into my room today morning. I am going to teach him a lesson. That idiot…' _she cursed him inside but when she looked at him, his smile bright and somehow his eyes glistening with new happiness, she couldn't be rude. For the first time since she met him, he was looking very confident.

"That's the best you can do? Just blabbering on and on about your school's greatness when I can't see any?" he said casually looking at her though she could tell he was fighting back a smile of victory; he managed to agitate her.

She was about to yell at him, but decided against it considering the considerate stares they were receiving from the people. '_They're probably considering him a helpless guy with a demon shouting by his side. Looks can deceive you, stupid people…' _she sighed and remained silent.

"So…why don't you go and seek advice from someone who is more experienced? Like Tora, president of student council of Miyabigaoka?" he said, his voice serious.

"What!" she felt incredulous. "You want me to meet that guy! You are not serious, are you? Weren't you the one who was all fired up when you heard what he did to me," she said suddenly hurt. '_What did I expect anyway…'_ she thought feeling stung that he didn't care how much she loathed meeting up with him.

"Ayuzawa…" he started but then paused for a while thinking. He then said, "But how long will you continue your hatred? He even asked for apologies. A strong hearted person can ask for forgiveness but it takes the strongest heart to forgive others."

She looked up at him. For the first time she ever met him, something he said made sense. But she was too stubborn to accept it though. "Who are you to lecture me on this, huh?" she said pausing a little at the gate of her school. '_Time to say goodbye to the alien' _

She turned and was startled to see him close to her; his look was mixed up with many emotions that she was overwhelmed. She backed away a bit. "I don't know what I am… but you have the strongest heart Ayuzawa."

And then he left; leaving her with what she always felt when he left: empty and confused. '_What is that guy…?'_

Though she was doing her work, she was working half heartedly. It was pointed out by her friends and Yukimura too. She was thinking about what he said. He was right.

"Take care of the other things…I need to leave," said Misaki to Yukimura and left off before anyone could start questioning her. The reason she wanted to meet Tora was more personal than for the school's development idea. Heck, she didn't believe she could get any from that arrogant guy.

She wanted to show that Usui Takumi that she was strong enough to not let past accidents influence her. She didn't want to continue the rivalry either when Tora asked for forgiveness. _When did I become so obsessed with impressing that idiot Usui…_

She stood before the magnificent building…Miyabigaoka. She took a deep breath and walked in. She was waiting at the door as a student went inside to ask his president whether he wanted to meet her or not. It was much like meeting a business magnate. As she was leisurely examining the patterns carved on the double door, the caved in to reveal a composed yet smiling Tora Igarashi.

"Now, that's a pleasant surprise," he grinned.

"If you would allow me inside, I would like to discuss things related to our school a bit," she said, a slight nervousness dripping in her tone; the previous encounter in the same room wasn't any good.

"Please," he moved aside and showed her the way. She carefully walked in and sat on a chair.

"Would you like something to drink?"

"No!" she said; almost shouted. Then, looking at the startled expression on his face, she blushed. "I mean…no, I am fine."

"Looks like that time, I did leave a very strong impression," he said chuckling, though she could tell he felt a bit bad; credit to his low and humorless voice.

She scowled but didn't say anything.

"So, does this little meeting mean I am forgiven?"

"Yes."

"That's good for you," he grinned. Misaki started to retort but held her tongue. His arrogance didn't allow him to be gentle and she didn't want to change him; that's none of her business.

"I think I would need your suggestions for Seika's improvement," she said, her way full of business and nothing for a free talk.

He smiled. "Yes, I will. I am bemused to see the president walking to my place to ask for my help," a chuckle. "I will associate with your school and we will assist you in conducting your next fest."

She smiled at that. "Well, that was more than what I hoped for. Thank you president Igarashi," she said formally.

"Wait here. I'll be back in a few minutes with the plans we made for our fest last year. Studying them would help you." He got up and walked out leaving her alone in that large room.

She stood up and walked across the room and studied the paintings. Such a display of wealth the room had, she couldn't bring herself to accept that it was a school. She came back near the chair and leaned against the table looking out of the open window. A cat suddenly jumped in causing her to yelp and knock a file off the table.

The papers from the file dispersed on the floor. She hastily kneeled down to pick them up and put them inside. But she stopped abruptly as a photo lying on the corner of the table caught her attention.

She picked it up and gasped on seeing the person in the photograph. He was a handsome man in a black suit with dark hair. His eyes marked with dark circles and weren't very bright, as though he was ill. He was so familiar in some way and when she looked again more intently, a chill ran through her spine. _Usui…? _She thought._ He is definitely related to Usui…_

He was similar yet different. She turned the photo expectantly and found a name sprawled in a clumsy writing: _**Gerald Walker.**_

…**.**

**So, how was it? Did you guys like it?**

**Let me know that: Review!**

**Have a great day everyone! See you soon :) **


	7. THAT COLD STARE

**Hello Friends! I'm so glad you like the story!**

**Reviews are lovely. Thank you!**

**On with the new chapter…**

…**..**

**7\. THAT COLD STARE**

Footsteps outside the door made Misaki jolt back to reality. She tucked the photo inside her uniform's pocket hurriedly and set the papers as perfectly as possible before the door opened. Tora walked in smiling at her. She wiped her forehead with the back of her hand and tried to maintain a normal demeanor. She greeted him with an insecure smile.

"I thought this room was air conditioned," he quirked his eyebrow. "Or were you doing some Aikido practice while I was gone?"

"No, it's nothing like that."

"Here," he handed her a bunch of papers and she silently accepted them. He sat down at his table and was doing some work, completely ignoring her. A question was nagging at her mind and she had to spit it out.

'_He said they had bad encounters…so I better let him not know that I know Usui." _She decided before speaking. "So, who is this Usui Takumi?"

Tora's head jerked up and his eyes were wide with shock. She panicked and took a step back though on the outside, she successfully maintained her confident composure.

"I heard some girls here talking about him…Maybe he is a celebrity or something. Or a very handsome boy in your school?" she relaxed a bit seeing Tora's face get back to normal as he smirked.

"From when did _you _have interest in handsome boys?"

"Wha- No! I was just curious!" she exclaimed getting red.

"Well, it is surprising that anyone from here knows Usui," he said getting back to work. His tone implying that he was least bothered to discuss the topic.

But Misaki was persistent as new questions started replacing the old ones in her mind. "What do you mean? He does attend this school. So, why will no one know him?"

He looked up at her frowning. "Whatever gave you the idea that he attends this school…no, he doesn't. He attends an elite school in Britain. He rarely, if ever, visited Japan."

She dropped the papers intentionally and crouched down to pick them up so that he couldn't see the astonishment clearly etched on her face that she could no longer hide. Her head was spinning.

She got up. "Thank you for your help. I have to leave now," she said and he simply nodded.

He looked more troubled that she expected due to her questionnaire. But she immediately lost that thought as more important ones came up.

Walking out, she couldn't stop the rush of doubts. '_He was lying. He was lying to me from a long time! Of course…how could I be so dense? But again…why? And who is this Gerald Walker? So similar…'_

The next thought frightened her. '_He has never visited Japan? What is he doing here now…with me all the time? Does he want to…abduct me?' _this made her chuckle despite the situation. '_Ya right Misaki Ayuzawa, heir of a billion yen? Or the most beautiful girl in the whole of Japan?' Then why…?'_

She reached the main gate and involuntarily smiled seeing Usui waiting for her. His usual shinning eyes searching for her and that rare smile that crossed his face on spotting her nearly made her forget everything. But then, it wasn't a simple matter. The warmth was right away filled with fury as she recalled whatever she got to know today.

She glared at him and walked past him. She walked briskly avoiding any way of conversation that he tried to start up. As a reward for her hard tries, she got to see his troubled face that he rarely showed.

They were in the lane of Misaki's house when she stopped walking so fast. He took the opportunity to talk.

"Ayuzawa what's wrong? Did Tora insult you? Are you angry that I made you go there?"

Misaki mumbled something clenching her fists.

"What?" Usui's panicked voice was loud and clear in the silent night. "I can't hear you Ayuzawa."

"Why did you lie to me!" she yelled turning to face him. She blinked once, twice to not let the tears come out. Why was she so bothered and hurt? She should be angry. But she wasn't.

"Misaki…" he started but she shook her head.

"Don't call me that! I don't know who you are, do I?"

"Ayuzawa, calm down; I can explain if you tell me what made you so angry." He said concerned.

"You don't know? Well, let me tell you. You don't study here. You are from Britain. You aren't doing some stupid project. You are just playing around with me. And I have no idea why. There is a guy who looks exactly like you. And a guy you said you don't know much knows more about you than me. Is this enough? I can be angry now, right?"

Usui frowned. "Why did you ask Tora about me? And what do you mean that a person looks like me?"

"I am the one who should be asking questions! Not the other way around!" She yelled and raised her hand to hit him.

He immediately side stepped with a speed she thought impossible and looked at her with cold eyes. "Don't touch me," he said.

She was taken aback. His voice had so much coldness to it that Misaki did not recognize him. Tears welled up in her eyes and threatened to fall off. She was hurt. A knot formed inside her stomach and she wanted to cry. She wasn't weak before…ever. She never thought she could feel so much pain just by words. Yet, now she did.

His coldness immediately was replaced with concern as he saw her backing away. But she wasn't going to listen. No, she won't. She ran at full speed and on reaching her house's gate, she didn't turn back to look at him. She went inside and slammed the door shut.

…...

She was staring at her plate. The way he looked at her when she tried to hit him kept playing around in her mind. _Like I am dying here to touch him…that jerk._

"Sister, you haven't eaten anything. I made it with extra care today. You-kun ate a lot. He left before you were home…he asked about you though."

"I'm sure the food is good Suzuna…but I don't want to eat now," she got up and started washing the dishes.

"Let me do that," her mother took over and Misaki was glad she did. She was very tired.

As she was going back to her room, her sister called her.

"I found this photo in your uniform," she handed the wrinkled photo.

Misaki took it and stared again. She was still astounded at the similarities. _'Well, both of you can go to hell,' _she cursed inside her mind.

"I've seen his photo in a magazine once," she said nonchalantly.

Though she hated it, she couldn't help but ask. "Can you please find that for me? Please."

"Ok."

After ten minutes of restless waiting in her room, Suzuna walked in with a magazine. She was scanning the pages and gave out a small 'Ah!' as she found what she was looking for.

"Good night sister," she said giving Misaki the folded book and left.

Misaki took a deep breath after looking at the picture in the magazine. He was the same, no doubt. Just a little frown added to his pale face and a red tie. She started reading. The heading itself caught all her attention if she wasn't paying any before. It said:

"_**Angry Young Master in the Walker Family; Gerald Walker claims to be the heir of The Walker Company."**_

….

**There…how was it?**

**Poor Misaki…I felt so bad for her.**

**Soooo, tell me what think!**

**Till next time. Have a great day *wide smile***


	8. FRIEND

**Hola guys! I'm back with a new chapter!**

**Thanks for all the reviews. I'm so happy that you like it.**

**On with the story:**

…..

**8\. FRIEND**

"_**The**__ powerful worldwide; Walkers family, is having their internal family grudges showing up! Recently, in a press meet, it was announced that Takumi Walker would be given the future responsibilities of the family business as Richard Rachester, the duke of Walker family, haven't been feeling very good. There weren't any comments from the younger Prince, but Gerald walker flared up at the announcement. Though he tried to maintain his calm composure, it was clearly evident that he hated it. 'He is too young for such a huge responsibility,' he said with a smile. 'We may reconsider the judgment we made.'_

_There was so much hype about it all over the Walker family associates who voiced their own opinions. But as always, Takumi, the mysterious, remained out of range for our reporters. What is he thinking? How will these matters be settled? Who will be the head of the Raven Castle in the future? Does this mean there will be a cold war between the brothers? For these answers, we need to wait. Get ready for some more action and fresh news in the next issue."_

Misaki read that for the fourth time. Though she tried to comprehend everything, only one thing nagged at her mind. "TAKUMI _WALKER_! What the hell!" she burst out holding her head in her hands. "CASTLE!" She slowly looked up at the clock. It was three in the morning. She didn't sleep all night. She was thinking about the same thing. "What does Tora have to do with the stupid alien's stupid _brother_!?"

She then decided that it was of no use shouting at her room's walls. So she decided to relax, if possible. She threw the magazine to a corner of the room and covered herself in a blanket completely. Cuddling with her pillow, she allowed her mind to drift off into swirling nightmares.

_She was running on a stone path. Around her, it was nothing but plain blackness. Only the way in front of her was visible which extended to no end. She stopped and looked back to find him. Takumi, with a black cape rustling behind him and holing a sharp pitchfork in a hand, laughed savagely. He slowly grew larger in size and now covered up her field of vision completely. 'You will be my eternal maid in the world of hell!' his voice boomed as two large bat-like wings spouted from his back…_

And with a thud, Misaki was out of her bed, onto the floor; wrapped up in the blanket. Her eyes flew open. "What the hell was I dreaming about!" she remained silent and then after a few minutes, burst out laughing as she remembered her dream. "Well…It does suit him: Prince of hell."

…

A car stopped right before a rundown mansion. Tora Igarashi stepped out of it along with Maki. "Stay here," he said. Maki tried to protest, but a look stopped him and he nodded sternly. "Be careful."

Tora walked towards the main gate. It creaked as he pushed it open and walked in. The lawn in front of the house was not so lively. Sprayed by dry leaves and huge stumps, it was clear that no one took care about that place. The morning air rustled his hair as the sunlight lit up the place. He walked towards the double door and knocked, first gently then hastily. A frown formed on his face as there was no answer. "I don't think I have a choice…" and he kicked open the door.

The inside was sparsely lit. The wooden flooring was dusty and furniture had dirty cloths draped over them. His every step echoed in the empty hall. Few men came running towards him. They were heavily built and their appearance was tough. A man with a cigarette spoke first. "What do you want boy? Maybe you are at the wrong place."

"I need to speak to _Jade_. Do you still think I'm at a wrong place?"

The men straightened. "He doesn't have time for high school kids like you." He smirked.

"Will you take me to him? Or should I go find him myself?"

The man gawked at that. And then he started laughing. "Hahaha! To say something like this while coming alone….you got a nerve boy."

Before he stopped laughing, Tora closed the distance between them with a sprint and punched him hard on the face. The man stumbled away, lost his footing and fell down. Holding his jaw with both his hands, he rolled in pain. "And I don't have time to talk with you guys."

The other three men were enraged at this and attacked him. He jumped over the short man and kicked the taller guy, sending him against the wall. He blocked a punch from a sturdy man and twisted his arm making him howl in pain. Then, he turned towards the short man and punched him in the stomach.

As the four men lay there, cringing in pain, footsteps echoed from the wooden stairs. "What the heck is going on here?" someone shouted.

Tora looked up to find a man, hugely built with black hair that fell to his shoulders, watching the scene in front of him, wide eyed. He was wearing a black shirt with half of the top buttons left open and loose, torn jeans. He was wearing silver chains and gold bracelet that was shinning in the dim light. His face was marked with scars, some old and other new.

"Who are you boy?" he yelled as sweat formed on his forehead.

"That's none of your business. Are you Jade?"

"Yes, I am Jade! And what do you mean by that's none of my business! You beat the crap out of my men and say that's none of my business!" he yelled.

"Well Jade, it's better if I am the one asking questions and you are the one answering them. I see you don't have all your men with you and the ones you had are pathetically lying on the floor. Trust me; you don't want to fight with me when you don't have to," he smirked as Jade gulped down hard.

"What do you want to talk about?"

"Let's go somewhere where the howling of your men won't distract us, shall we?"

…

Usui watched Tora walk upstairs behind the man he saw that night. He was leaning on the wall with his hands folded. The evil laughter and the wicked eyes that man had before were now missing. Instead, he had fear in his eyes as he wiped his brow. Of course he would….he was alone now, unlike the last time.

"I owe you a big time…._friend_," Usui said looking at Tora. A smile formed at the last word…he never had friends; until now. He immediately remembered Misaki and felt a pang of guilt. _What should I tell her? Would she believe me? _Of course she wouldn't. The practical Misaki and superstitious souls didn't get well together. _She sure is mad at me for lying at her. Hell, I yelled at her for trying to touch me! Because she can see me…would there be a difference if she touched me…?_

He sighed. _Maybe I can somehow take her to the hospital and show her the body me? _Who was he kidding? It was Misaki who solely depended on her will power to cure herself. She probable didn't even know such a sophisticated hospital existed near her town. _Ayuzawa…I'll find a way. Trust me._

….

**Sooooo…..What do you think? **

**Next chapter will be soooon. **

**Have a brilliant day folks!**


	9. BACK IN TIME

**Hello Friends! **

**New chapter! Enjoy reading :)**

…..

**9\. BACK IN TIME**

Misaki stopped chewing her bread as she stared at the boy who suddenly appeared before her as soon as she closed the gate. Usui was smiling at her sheepishly. She simply ignored him and started walking again. It was still early, so she had plenty of time to go to school. But she couldn't stay in the house. So many thoughts clustered up and she needed some air. Well, she did expect a certain blond alien to trail behind her too.

Usui sighed as he rubbed his neck looking at her. _This ain't gonna be easy…_

That man, Jade, was a very stubborn. He didn't give away any information regardless the many threats posed by Tora.

Tora was tired and frustrated. So he punched him hard across the face…hard enough that he lost consciousness. He had to call his men to carry Jade to some other place so he could further interrogate. He gave the men he fought with before some cash so they stayed silent about their boss's abduction.

As soon as Tora left, Usui rushed to Misaki's house and waited for her to come out. Now that she did, he didn't know what to do.

"Ayuzawa, please say something," he finally said after walking half of the way in dead silence.

Misaki appeared startled, looked sideways and then at him. "Are you talking to me Mr.?"

"I know that you are angry. Please let me explain, will you?"

"I am sorry but I don't think Takumi _Walker_ would have anything to do with me," she said and glared at him.

He expected questions about Gerald and his friendship with Tora, but not this. He sighed and looked at her with a pained expression.

"Ayuzawa, you are right. I am from Britain and Gerald Walker is my brother. But I am Usui Takumi... I was adopted by my mother's cousins. But again, my grandfather suddenly wanted to adopt me into the Walker family again," he shook his head and looked at her.

Misaki raised her eyebrow and stared at him for a long time. "What you just said Usui…didn't make any sense. Not even a little."

"I know it's complicated but please trust me_"

Misaki cut him mid sentence, "No. No. No, idiot Usui!" she yelled. But again in a calmer and mocking tone, she continued, "I mean idiot Walker, I won't trust you. I need some explanation; clear explanation Mr. Alien. Get that to your mud brain. Meet me in the park after school."

He smiled at her as she walked into her school. He had some hope after all. _It's surprising she is still giving me a chance. Thank you Ayuzawa…_

….

"My brother tried to kill me," Usui stated calmly. Misaki spit out her drink, stood up hastily and looked at him wide eyed. He was not looking at her, but at the kids playing on the slide to the right of him. He had the pain in his eyes that she never saw. It hurt her too. She took a deep breath sat on the swing again, swinging slightly.

"Don't just say such things so suddenly, idiot…" She couldn't say anything else. The sun was setting and everyone slowly started walking out of the park. She was surprised to see him come late. She waited for him for a complete hour and was prepared to shout at him as soon as she saw him. But his eyes stopped her. The pained look in them, the hurt emotions…she couldn't take it. He was so hurt and she wanted that to end.

"He is just my half brother. He and I have the same mother, but our fathers are different."

"Who is your father?"

"I don't know."

She felt bad and looked at him forming some nice words in her mind to say to him, at which she was pretty bad. He was smiling. "What! Feel bad about it a little you alien!"

"It is just nice to see you caring about me. The look on your face that says you are feeling bad because I am sad…so cute, Misa-chan."

She threw the now empty juice can at him. He dodged it with ease. "Continue with your stupid story…" she mumbled blushing.

"So…my mother passed away immediately after giving birth to me. My grandfather viewed me as a disgrace and hid me. He assigned home tuitions. Then my mother's cousin adopted me into the Usui family."

Misaki nodded which he took as the signal to continue.

"Now this half brother of mine, Gerald walker, has a bad health. And my grandfather suddenly declared me as his heir and also publicized me as Takumi Walker. Weird guy…"

"That he is…"

"Gerald didn't like this idea at all. He wanted to be the heir to the Raven castle."

"That he will…"

"So, the interesting part is… After a few days, I was asked to visit Japan and handle the business here…by Gerald. He made me depart immediately and I was here…in Japan. The plane landed at night one O'clock and a car was waiting for me. Everything was already scheduled so I didn't care where the car was going. And I was taken to a secluded place. The driver said we were at the right place and as soon as I got down…the car left, leaving me in that dark alley way."

He looked at Misaki who was quite. "Say something Ayuzawa," he said clearly amused by her expression.

"You sound like a nine year old boy…"

"That hurt my pride Misa-chan," he pouted.

"Well let me hurt that more, you sound like a lost puppy," she smirked. "It's minimum common sense to look out where you are being taken."

"I always had everything planned my secretary…so I didn't do that any time."

"Are you sure you are a high school student?"

"Super intelligent and talented student," he winked.

"Secretary!"

"Well, I've even got a personal stylist: Aoi. He is good. If I ever get a chance, I'll ask him to design a dress for you. He likes making clothes for pretty women."

"Stylist? Now you sound like a movie star…"

"I've got the looks, haven't I?"

"Whatever, let's see what you got in that lonely place you were abducted to, shall we?"

"Anything for my Misa-Chan."

….

_He looked around, but the darkness made it impossible to figure out any details. He flipped open his phone, but there wasn't any signal available. A set of footsteps made him look up. Only the thin and slightly stooped outline of a person was visible. He clapped his hands and the head lights of the car parked next to him flared. He was standing there, smiling at him, his half brother._

_Usui frowned. He could immediately tell things were about to get nasty when he saw a few men gather on either side of Gerald._

_"What is the meaning of this?" Usui asked calmly, no flicker of panic found anywhere in his tone or the way he looked at them._

_"Brother, were you always this dumb to figure things out?"_

_And two men grabbed Usui from behind as the rest walked towards him slowly. The man in the middle looked heavy with broad shoulders and black hair. He had a nasty grin planted on his face_

_"Finish him off for me, Jade." _

_"My pleasure…" _

_…. _

** There you go! Next chapter will be filled with some action.**

**See you soon…**

**Have a great day…!**


	10. FEAR

**Hello again!**

**So, here I am with the next chapter! **

**Thanks for all those reviews! **

…**.**

**10\. FEAR**

_Gerald got into his car and drove off watching Takumi glare at him. "Farewell brother…"_

"_Hey, whatcha' glaring at, golden hair? I thought you would at least beg him to spare your life, eh?"_

"_I don't need to."_

"_Thinking too high about yourself, boy?" he cracked his knuckles. "Let's see….what should I do first? Smash that smart face of yours?"_

"_No…better duck."_

_Usui twisted hard and kicked the men holding him in the abdomen and with a slight jump that came as a reaction, he kicked Jade across the face. Jade cursed under his breath and looked at Usui who was now standing on one of the cars, a hand in his pocket. His suit was a little wrinkled. Except that, he was perfectly fine, not even a sweat drop dotted his flawless face._

"_Why you little…" Jade grumbled. His men were too shocked to react on time. _

_Usui loosened his tie and gave Jade a slide-way glance. "You better quit this. Gerald always underestimated me. You don't do the same mistake."_

_With that, he jumped off the car and with a spurt of speed, dashed out of the place._

_He was barely thinking; something he rarely did. He never let anything clog his mind. But this time, it was different. He knew that Gerald hated him…but to the extent that he would totally wipe him out…he never imagined._

_A blaring horn brought him back to focus, but that seemed too late. He just had the time to realize that he was in the middle of a road. The truck in front of him was inches away when he was pulled aside. He and the person who pulled him rolled to the side. Usui looked up and was shocked to see that the person was Jade._

"_No one beats up Jade and his men, and dies in an accident," Jade smirked. _

"_You should have let me. Cause now, you don't stand a chance," Usui was about to punch the man. But his hand stopped in mid air as his head reverberated with pain. His vision blurred as he caught his head in his hands. The pain was agonizing. He couldn't think straight. _

"_I knew the moment you escaped that we wouldn't have a chance…well, not in a fair play," he laughed as a man from behind Usui walked in front of him, an iron rod in his hand, and the tip dripped with blood. Usui looked at his hands that were stained with blood. He had just the strength to grab Jade's shirt before he collapsed. _

…_.._

Usui relived those painful moments again as he narrated them to Misaki. Though, the thing next happened, he left out. He still feared that moment…when he woke up and saw that people were cluttered around him. Then two men came and passed their hands right through him and reached for something under him.

His breath grew shallow as he looked down and found staring at himself; eyes closed and hair stained with blood that formed a small pool under his head.

He didn't know what to do. For the first time in his life, he felt fear. Not when Gerald tried to kill him, not when Jade's men chased him or when he was nearly hit by a truck. He feared when he looked at himself. He feared when he was seeing himself being hefted into an ambulance. He feared when people walked through him, and he was left alone.

That fear which was rooted into his heart was plucked off by Misaki. He treasured her. He couldn't let her go, he won't at any cost.

He looked at her who was silent for most part of his story. The look on her face amused him. He chuckled seeing her pale face.

"Does it still hurt?" she asked slowly, genuinely and something else that Usui wasn't able to pin-point. But he was sure if he had a heart right then, it would have skipped a beat or two.

"No…It actually feels like a dream…a nightmare."

Misaki fumbled with her words as she couldn't say anything that would make the air light. He smiled. "I am fine Ayuzawa. Don't strain yourself to talk sweet. You always do without even trying."

Her cheeks colored in the dim light and Usui was surprised again. The effect she had on him was superficial…just like him.

She wasn't just a normal girl. She had this short temper, but that doesn't get the better of her. Because she understands him…and that thought was fascinating.

Before meeting her, he went to Tora's place and found him speaking to Jade. He spit out everything, like how Gerald promised him and his men a huge sum of money if they paralyzed Usui. It shocked him to know that Gerald didn't want him killed, but wanted him useless. It took Tora a lot of work to make him tell all that. It was clear from the dark aura that surrounded his body that time. Gerald motives were still unclear but the little facts were enough to put Usui in a bad mood.

Usui took a deep breath. There was Tora who was trying that hard, out of his character, for his sake, and here he was, afraid to speak to his one and only hope. He should do something with the help of Misaki to solve things. He had to…

"Well, there is something else that you need to know…" he said. He couldn't hide that from her anymore. He wanted her to know that he was something that she never expected him to be; something more shocking than an alien. And when he looked at her, a frown formed on his face. She was staring at something behind him, and sweat beaded her face that shone in the dim light.

She immediately ducked down with a short cry and crouched there. She was shivering. Usui turned around immediately to see what was there. But it was nothing but a few white plastic covers hovering around in the air that escaped from the dustbin. They settled down as the air stifled. "Ayuzawa…" he called out, but she was still crouched and was closing her ears.

She slowly looked up and saw the settled rubbish and visible relaxed. But in a moment, she blushed. "I thought…well… you know…" she stammered, her voice still having a light shiver.

"Misaki…are you afraid of ghosts?" Usui asked seriously.

Her cheeks grew a little pinker as it was very rare, if any, for Usui to call her 'Misaki'. And also that she made a fool of herself. She tried to avert that question and retort but when she looked up and saw him staring at her, something in his eyes told her that she had to answer him.

"So what?" she mumbled clearly embarrassed. "I don't know why, but yes, I am scared, very scared, of ghosts. You have any problem with that idiot?"

He did. He felt as if an empty deep hole was forming inside him. Though he wasn't exactly a ghost, he was very similar. If she knew that she was talking to something close to that all this time, she would surely freak out.

He stood there, fists tight. The thought that she would _fear_ him…frightened him…

…

** 480 : Thanks for reminding me! **

** Tsuray : Nope! I made Gerald behave according to my plot *evil laugh***

** Rebekah: I know the feel *sniff***

**So, what do you think?**

**Well, that's it for now. Meet you in the next chapter!**

**Have a rocking day!**


	11. FALLING FOR YOU

**Hey guys!**

**Thanks for the reviews!**

**Here you go with the next chapter! :D**

…**..**

**11\. FALLING FOR YOU**

"Alright laugh out loud if you want to," she mumbled dusting her pants off and getting ready to leave. He didn't talk for five minutes and that seemed like the longest five minutes for Misaki. _What the heck is this guy thinking? I'm sure he thinks I am a scared cat! Ugh…I feel so pathetic…Wait! Why do I care what he thinks about me!?_

She hit herself on the head. She watched Usui walking out of the park slowly. An airy breeze swirled around her and she could hear the imaginary ghosts from her head closing in on her. "Wait Usui!" she shouted instinctively and caught up to him. "I'll…I'll walk you home!" she yelled.

Usui smirked at her. "Yes, I would like that. I am a bit scared you know," he said. "You really don't know what you are walking with." He said nearly inaudible. She wouldn't have heard it if she wasn't paying the utmost attention to him.

"Of course I do," she said. "With an alien…who is a bit nice…somewhere inside…just a little," she smiled at him. After hearing what he had gone through…she couldn't be that rough with him.

They walked in silence after that till they reached her house. They stood there without looking at each other for some time. When the silence seemed getting awkwardly long, Misaki spoke up. "Hey Usui…I am sorry for what happened to you. I still don't know why you are here and all but I'll help you in all the way I can. I think you can trust me."

Usui, who wasn't looking at her at all, locked his eyes with hers'; his eyes shining in the night. What she felt in them, maybe it was warmth or maybe it was trust, she couldn't place…but she felt a sense of fulfillment from within. Like the part that was missing, the part that thought of never trusting anyone after her father abandoned their family, was piecing up together.

She was falling for him…

That thought suddenly frightened her. _What the hell…_

She wanted to run away from him, go inside her house and cover herself inside a blanket so that she could stay away from him. But she stayed glued to that place. Somehow the distance between them decreased and he was closer to him than before. At first she thought he was the one who stepped closer…but when she realized she was the one who moved, it surprised her. She took another step towards him.

Her face was all red, but she didn't care. What she was doing, she didn't know. But with every step that made the distance between them grow less, she felt more secure.

"Misaki."

That voice startled her. She thought it was someone else, but it was Usui. It had no emotion in it. When she looked at him, it was like he was wearing a mask. The Usui, who she could tell what he was thinking quiet easily, just by looking at him now appeared a stranger.

She wanted to say something but when she opened her mouth…no voice came out.

He spoke again, this time more firm. "Misaki…please don't fall for me."

His eyes appeared glassy, as if a mannequin's. Misaki was fighting inside. What was happening with her? She wanted to retort. Say something like… _Idiot! Who would fall for you! _But she couldn't. It was a lie. She could fall for him. Damn! She did fall for him already! When? She didn't know. How? She didn't know. Why? She would never know…she just loved him.

Tears flowed out of her eyes. The demon president…was broken by the alien.

Her vision was blurred. From the watery sight, she saw his fists clenched too tight. She reached her hand towards his…and she could swear she touched it before he moved back, out of range.

_What…? _It was like her eyes were playing tricks on her. She saw her hand pass _through _his little finger before he moved away. Her eyes could get wrong maybe. But what did she feel…? She felt like moving her hands through cold water. The air, which was normal around, just dropped to the lowest temperature near his hand. That was the only thing she could think.

She frowned and looked at him. His eyes were boring into her. He was holding back his feelings. Whether it was anger or anguish or something else, she didn't know. This time, when he spoke up…she knew it was the real him. His words, left him like a slow breath.

"Misaki…please don't make me fall for you…"

He then walked away. She watched till he turned the street and went out of her sight. _What…what was that?_

…..

_This shouldn't have happened… _He said that to himself for the hundredth time that night. Sitting on the window sill of the hospital room, he sighed.

He looked at his hand again. The feeling still persisted in his fingers. It was thrilling for him to think that no one's touch affected him except hers'. It was as if he dipped his hand in hot water. It nearly burned him. He also felt a loss of sight for a fraction of second and a blurry vision of whiteness appeared that time.

Maybe he was exaggerating, but he didn't care. He did see something like that. What he cared about was whether she felt anything and also if she observed she couldn't actually touch him.

He felt a pang of pain…the look on her face…Only if he was normal, he would have kissed her right then till she was out of breath. He loved her. No point in denying it any further. But what if he stayed like this? What if he never went back to his body? What if Gerald found out Misaki was helping him…that was impossible…but _what ifs _made him all the more depressed.

A few nurses along with the short blonde doctor were gathered around his sleeping form on the bed. They were checking all the machines…using all kinds of equipments. He liked doctors. He thought he could take up that profession. As of now…he needed their attention.

"Call Tora Igarashi," told a nurse close to her.

"But Gerald-Sama…" the nurse looked frightened.

"Just do it."

_You guys are troubling him too much…_Usui thought. He didn't know why they were all so actively buzzing around him. It should have been common for them; the little fluctuations in his heart beat every once in a while…when he was near.

After a while, all of them cleared the room except for the doctor. A few minutes later Tora walked in. "Any improvement?" he asked slowly, as though he expected the answer would be no.

"Yes."

That comment shocked both Tora and Usui. He got down from the window and stood at a distance watching them. "Not the usual fluctuations… he actually opened his eyes…more like blinked once. It was a few hours ago when I was checking his reports. We were watching him from that time, but he didn't do that again though."

Usui instinctively looked up. It was a white washed ceiling. Then, it means…he opened his eyes exactly when Misaki touched him. He smiled. It sounded like a fairy tale. _Princess kisses a frog and it turns to be a prince_. Maybe it was just a coincidence. _Maybe not…_

…..

** Tsuray: You can! Don't hate me…It's a bit…you know…um…I don't know *smiles nervously***

**Misa: I am going to kill that idiot Gerald!**

**Usui: Calm down Misa-chan~ *makes her sit down***

**Me: Don't worry about that…I've got someone who can take care of that…**

***Tsuray appears, walking slowly towards the scene.***

**Gerald: Oh no! *Starts running***

***Tsuray smacks him with an extra long rod that elongates magically***

***Gerald lies on the floor unconscious***

**Me, Usui, Misa: Go Tsuray! *cheers***

…

**Hahaha! There you go.**

**Have a nice day everyone! Next chapter will be soon!**


	12. TALKING TROUBLE

**Hello! Happy New year everyone! May this year be as awesome as you guys are!**

**Presenting you the next chapter: **

…

**12\. TALKING TROUBLE**

_Damn. _Misaki thought. _Damn. Damn. Damn!_

She was absolutely frustrated. She was managing the files of student council's upcoming trip. She had a lot of work, but she couldn't concentrate. She always thought that Usui's presence made her work slow. But it didn't…his absence did. And her work is damn slow now.

As usual, she thought he would be waiting for her outside her house in the morning and things would be _normal_; whatever normal was between them. But he wasn't there, and that made her worry. And as the day progressed, her worry developed into anger.

When Hinata stepped inside the room, he immediately backed away seeing Misaki surrounded by a black aura. "Mi-Mi-Misaki?" he stuttered, standing behind the door.

"What?" she snapped not even looking at him.

"I-I came to tell you that…um…I am thinking of going out with ….someone you know…" he mumbled, his hair color matching his face.

"No, I don't." she snapped again.

She heard a sniffing sound, so she turned her head to look at him. He was near to the crying stage. His face resembled a lost puppy. She face-palmed and asked, "Now why are you making that face?"

"I wanted to tell this to you first. But…you…" he looked hurt.

She sighed. "Sorry. Ok, now tell me, what are you trying to use to make a bun?"

"What!?"

"What what? You just said you were thinking of 'making bun with' and stopped. I seriously don't know how you are going to make a bun with _someone_." She resumed her scribbling.

It was Hinata's turn to face-palm. "I don't always talk about food."

"You do."

He turned into a stone. After a few seconds, he spoke again. "I said 'Going out with'."

"Oh…going out with. Going out with!? Going out with who?" she dropped her pen and looked at him wide eyed. She was happy. He always liked her but she never thought of him in any other way than a friend. Hearing that he liked someone else made her mind relax. She didn't want to see him hurt because of her.

"Can you guess?"

"No."

"You are no fun."

"Tell me."

"Fine… It's Suzuna."

"Oh…The Suzuna Atsushi who studied with you in the village? That's nice!"

"No. The Suzuna Ayuzawa who happens to be your sister," he grinned.

Misaki gaped at him. It took a few seconds for her to register what he just said. "Wha-how-when-why?"

He chuckled. "Why? It's because she likes me. I never would have guessed that. Only because she is a bold girl and confessed to me directly that I understood."

Misaki struggled with her jumbled thoughts. She took a deep breath and then smiled. Who would be better for Suzuna than Hinata who was their childhood friend and whom she trusted a lot?

"I am happy that you accepted."

"I did take a lot of time," he smiled looking at her. "There was you and also my own insecurities. I couldn't accept her immediately. I actually freaked out."

_Pretty much like Usui…_

Then it dawned on her. That was obviously a shocking move she made last night. And he did like her…he more or less said that through his statement: _Don't make me fall for you…_He wouldn't have said that unless he thought he _would_ fall for her.

Maybe he didn't want her to get involved in the dangerous situations he was in. It made sense.

"I…I have to meet up with someone important," she started packing her things and setting the files aside. She grabbed her bag and stopped before Hinata, who was looking at her warily.

"Take good care of Suzuna. You know I will break your head if you ever hurt her," and with that, she rushed out.

…..

She had the number of Miyabigaoka's student council's vice-president. It was in the files Tora gave her. She dialed the number.

"Hello?"

"Hello, this is Misaki Ayuzawa. I need to speak to Tora Igarashi immediately. Is he still in the school?"

"Ah…Misaki Ayuzawa. President would be pleased to meet you…but at present he can't. I am sorry. He isn't here."

He was about to hang up when Misaki spoke up immediately. "Wait! I need to talk to him about Usui Takumi! Tora had to do something about Gerald Walker too, right?"

There was a long pause from the other side and Misaki thought she said more than required. When she knew Tora had something to do with Gerald Walker, she thought the information from him could help her help Usui. But whether Tora was a friend or foe…she had no idea. She was going to figure that out.

"Note down the address…It's better if you meet him directly where he is."

…

Misaki was standing in front of a big, glass complex. She never knew that such a huge and lavish hospital existed so close. It did take time to reach though. It was nearing seven O'clock. She stopped at her house and changed her uniform after getting the address. She told them she would be late.

She made her way into the bustling front office. The automatic glass doors and the sterile atmosphere made her feel out of place. _What was Tora doing in a hospital? Getting his arrogance checked? _She was sure he wasn't hurt because of the relaxed manner in which his Vice-president spoke.

"Can I help you?" A nurse asked her with a smile.

"Um…no, just taking a look around," Misaki smiled nervously.

The nurse gave her an odd look and walked away. _Of course…this isn't any museum, idiot. _She mentally face palmed.

She didn't know for who Tora was here, so she decided to wait. She slowly walked along the corridors, trying to blend in as much as possible.

As she turned around a corner, she nearly collided with a tall body. She exactly stopped at feet distance and looked up to find Usui staring at her. Usui Takumi.

There were a few moments of silence in which she was lost in the ocean depth of his eyes. They were warm, and she felt her shoulders relax. His presence seemed to have a magical effect on her. And then, without warning, he said, almost shouted. "What are you doing here?"

"Hush! You are in a hospital," she said as she registered the look in his face. He was…surprised? Or was it shocked?

"So are you!"

"What do you mean? I can be wherever I want!" she yelled. She was getting impatient. _What the hell was wrong with this guy? What is he doing here?_

Misaki was now aware of a few people staring at her. "See…I knew you would draw attention," she said slowly.

"Not me Ayuzawa…only you. Talking to me." His voice was low and concerned.

"Huh? What do you mean?"

Before he could say anything, she felt a tap on her shoulder. She turned to see a nurse looking at her quizzically.

"Whom are you talking to dear?"

"The guy in front of me…" Misaki looked to where Usui was standing, but he was gone. _That sneaky cat!_

"Oh…I see," the nurse looked troubled. "Well, I saw him walk into a room. Follow me…"

She knew she was being lied to…because the nurse was taking her straight and if Usui had _walked_ that way…she would have seen him. But she had no choice but to follow.

….

She was sitting on a chair in a room; a doctor's consultancy room.

The first thought that struck her mind was: _I don't have money enough to see a doctor at such a huge hospital!_

Her second thought was: _Why am I seeing a doctor!?_

With a small sound, the door opened and an elderly doctor stepped in. Misaki nearly fell off the chair when she saw him.

_Am I really that obsessed with Usui? What did you do to me idiot!_

The doctor looked like an older version of Usui. The similarities startled her just the way when she saw Gerald Walker's photo. He had dark eyes that seemed to look at her with gentleness.

He walked towards her and dragged a chair to sit exactly opposite to her. He smiled at her warmly. "I am Yuu Hirose, a Psychiatrist."

And with that, a flash light was shone into Misaki's eyes.

…..

**Soooooo, how was that?**

**Thanks for the reviews. Love you all!**


	13. CRAZY

**Hello! Sorry for the late update…I was on a vacation.**

**And wow! 100+ reviews!**

**I was smiling like crazy seeing those. Thank you everyone!**

**On with our story!**

…**.**

**13\. CRAZY**

"This is the third time I am telling you Dr. Hirose…I don't talk to myself; at least not out loud."

Misaki was frustrated. Ten minutes passed…mind you they were damn long…and he kept asking questions which irritated her. _Why am I even here talking to him! _She thought.

"But the nurse clearly told me you were talking to the air…" his voice was soft, a smile always played on his lips, which was the only thing that helped her not to freak out.

"I was actually talking to a guy. But he is, like, super fast and just disappears whenever and appears wherever he likes. Please don't think I am crazy or something! It is possible that he was out before the nurse noticed him," she said panicking she might give him new ideas.

"Ok then, one last thing and you are free," he smiled gently. "Close your eyes and think of any possible moment that will make you immensely happy or very sad."

"Doctor, I…"

She was cut off by him. "Just give it a try my dear."

She sighed. If this was something that would help her leave, then it didn't hurt much to try. She closed her eyes. _Something that will make me happy… _

Nothing crossed her mind. They were all the small things that weren't that important. _Something that will make me sad…_

_Immediately she saw him, Usui, with her._

_**T**__he background wasn't that clear but it was like they were on some bridge and it was night time. Usui was dressed in black and was looking exactly like a samurai. His golden hair was shining in the moon light. His eyes stared into the blackness…_

_And she, she couldn't believe it was her. She had long black hair that fell just past her waist. A red kimono was adorned by her. _

_She looked at him, with eyes brimmed with tears. _

"_Must you go?" she whispered._

_He didn't look at her for a long time. And when he did, his eyes were speaking more than any words could. Explaining things she never could have understood with simple sentences. His answer was clear and she already knew that. _Yes, he had to go…

_Before she could say anything, he leaned down and kissed her. _

_It was a brief kiss. But that was enough to make her shiver from inside. His lips on hers were soft, gentle, and she was lost. _

_And then, it ended just as abruptly as it began. When she opened her eyes…he wasn't there. She expected as much, but it still hurt. _

"_I will be waiting for you…" she whispered into the night, tears now falling freely…_

_Everything was fading into nothing…_

…_._

Misaki's eyes snapped open. She was feeling like the room was suffocating her. She touched her cheek and was shocked to feel them wet. She was crying.

"Looks like it was a sad moment dear…" the doctor's voice gently pulled her back to reality. She looked at him, who was so similar to Usui; another jolt of shock and she could think properly again.

_What was that? _She thought.

"So, I won't trouble you much…but tell me this, the person whom you saw in this dream…is he/she alive?" he asked carefully.

She took a moment to understand him. "Of course! He is very much alive."

"That's fine because, in the cases where people lose their loved ones…they start hallucinating about them. I thought you were such. I am sorry to have bothered you with such a question."

"It…it's ok," she managed to say.

"Looks like you have powerful imagination. You felt that to your heart," he said.

_Imagination? _Her thoughts were in turmoil again. _But that felt so…so real. The air…the moon light…Usui…the kiss…_

That thought gave her goosebumps.

"Oh…you do look like a maiden in love!" he chuckled. He said that because she was blushing and that comment made her go beet red.

"Wha..no! I mean.."

She couldn't form a response and he laughed. "No need to explain," he waved his hand. "As for the consultation fee…"

_Oh no…_she was in trouble. Looking at this hospital…she was sure the fee would be high. Her face paled.

He seemed to notice this. He said, "Well, you were brought here by chance and it is clear I couldn't help you much. So, it isn't right for me to take a fee for this." He smiled.

"But…"

"Don't worry. I was here to look over a critical case. I'll be flying back to Europe tonight. It isn't like I am a full time doctor here. So, we can make an exception."

Misaki managed a smile. "Thank you so much, sir."

"Not a problem. It was nice meeting you," he said and started looking through some files. Feeling that she was dismissed, she made her way out silently.

As soon as she was out of the door, she saw Usui leaning on the wall. She opened her mouth to speak but he cut her off.

"Ayuzawa…do not ask questions and please follow me. Don't talk unless I ask you to do so." His voice was stern and she was sure he wouldn't take no for an answer. So she obeyed. She followed him and they walked past several room, two stairs, three corridors and he stopped.

It was an old corridor. The place had a light but looked like it was not being used.

"What are you doing here?" he asked looking at her.

She could perfectly place him in that black samurai character. She was silent. Her eyes moved from his eyes, to his lips. The scene played again and blood rushed to her cheeks. Just thinking about kissing him made her feel that way. _How would it feel to actually…_

He smirked.

"Hai hai Misa-chan. I didn't know you were such a pervert. You looked like you just wanted to…kiss me?" he bent to her level.

Her eyes widened. "W-What!?" she stuttered. "I wasn't! Who would want to kiss some stupid samurai like you?" she yelled at him.

He cocked his eyebrow. "First alien…then pervert…now Samurai!? Seriously?" he started laughing.

Misaki mentally slapped herself for the slip of tongue. There were enough people already who think she was crazy. She didn't want to add Usui to that long list.

She looked up to retort, but stopped short seeing him laughing still. She wanted to be angry but that was the first time she heard him laugh so care freely.

_First time?_

The sound of his laugh seemed to ring a chord somewhere deep inside her….

_**I**__t was night again and the moon was partially hidden between the clouds. There was a lone cherry blossom tree in that place and there she was, with him._

_He was dressed in traditional Japanese attire and was looking down at her, her pink Kimono slightly swaying in the light wind. She was looking at him wide eyed as he reached for a branch and shook it. The flowers rained on her and she was squeaked with delight._

_And then, she sneezed. They didn't seem to stop._

"_I think.." Achoo! "I think I am allergic to cherry blossoms." Achoo! _

_He stared at her for some time and when she looked up, her nose was red. He couldn't help but laugh; the laugh which made the beautiful night musical. That laugh which she heard for the first time took a permanent place in her heart… _

The scene faded into nothing and was replaced by a hand waving in front of her face.

"Earth to Misa-chan?" Usui spoke up.

"Huh?"

"You were dreaming while standing and with open eyes. Ok Ayuzawa…I think you are a bit crazed." He chuckled.

There…he was successfully added to the list of "People who think Misaki is crazy".

But he wasn't the only one…even she thought that she was becoming crazy.

_What the hell is happening to my mind!_

…

**Hope I am not crazy as well…**

**Thanks for reading!**

**Keep reading and following and reviewing!**

**Have an awesome day (^_^)**


	14. IS THAT YOU?

**Hello! Here I am with a fast Update **

**Thanks to all those awesome reviews that inspired me to write more!**

**On with the story!**

…..

**14\. IS THAT YOU? **

"It's really odd of you Ayuzawa…I thought you would retort or fight back for calling you crazy. But instead you look at me like…" Usui kept looking at her, who was not ready to break eye contact. Not yet.

Unusually, it was Usui who felt hard to keep on looking at her. He was sure there was something in the way she was looking at him, it strangely seemed familiar.

From the time she was here, he kept feeling _things_ he exactly couldn't pin point. Just like when he was near his body and the heart beat increases…from the time she was here, he felt alive; literally!

He could smell the faint sent of shampoo from her hair if he got closer to her. He could feel the chilling atmosphere of the hospital if he walked close to her.

"Uhm…so, Ayuzawa, How was that doctor you met?" he immediately regretted asking it. It didn't make any sense. It must have been a long talk about stupid things…all because of him. He waited for the yelling that was about to come from Misaki. But it never came.

"Oh, Dr. Hirose? He was good. I am glad that I met him," she said slightly blushing. _Huh?_

"Hirose…I think I heard this name once. I can't remember though."

"Yuu Hirose was his name."

Where…? He heard it many times…

Yes! It was from his grandfather. He was talking about how he was completely out of hope when their position was bad but he was magically brought back to full confidence by…

"Of course! He was a doctor at Raven Castle." Usui remembered having heard of him but never met him. He quit before he was born. And though his grandfather was happy about his healing, he seemed to have a cold shoulder towards him whenever he talked, and that talk was very few too.

"But he is only a Psychiatrist. How can he be a full time doctor at your palace?"

_Palace? _He thought it's better to leave it like that than correct her.

"He seems to be especially talented. I don't know much, but I heard from Gilbert that he could do many things than just manipulating minds."

There was a companionable silence. His thoughts suddenly drifted to his home; though he didn't feel like it when he was there…he sure missed it. Then she broke the silence.

"Usui…I will be right back. I have some work to do," she said smiling a little.

"I will come too."

"I don't think perverts like you are allowed to ladies' room?" she said casually.

He made his best cute face at her. "Seriously? I am not falling for that."

"Fine, make it soon. I'll be waiting here."

She seemed like she wanted to object but then nodded and turned away.

Looking at her walk away, he was lost in thoughts. _Long hair would suit Misaki I guess. Just above her slender waist…_

A scene flashed in his mind and he immediately stumbled back.

_There was Misaki…completely different, yet the same looking at him with eyes filled with joy. She was looking like a princess with waist length hair and traditional wear. _

"_This is my first time celebrating the cherry blossoms festival," she whispered looking around as if to check they were alone._

"_Trust me, you will love it," the blonde haired guy appeared by her side._

"_I do. I will love everything with you…"_

The scene was gone as mysteriously as it appeared and it was Usui's turn to smack his head for an explanation.

"Looks like Ayuzawa's craziness is contagious…"

….

"Looks like it is my lucky day," Tora smirked.

Misaki bumped into him when she was aimlessly roaming all over the hospital.

"Mine too," she said relieved to find him at last.

He looked at her confused. "That's unexpected. You were looking for me?"

"Yes, there is something I need to discuss with you. It is important."

Tora didn't argue but lead her to two empty seats in the waiting area. It wasn't that rushed, so they had a little privacy.

"So…?"

"Look I know that you are planning to do something with Gerald Walker," she said in a hushed tone.

Tora almost looked horrified. "What!? Did you look up in my files while you were there?" he almost shouted.

"Calm down!" she whispered looking around. Confirming that they didn't attract any attention, she continued.

"It was an accident that I found out about it. It doesn't matter. I want to help you teach that man a lesson!"

"Why? What did he do to you? I don't think he was even here in Japan long enough to know you…"

"Not for me. I want to do that for Usui. Just like you."

This made him nearly fall off the chair. "You know Usui Takumi?" he asked incredulously.

She expected it. She knew they were high class people and they didn't do the friendship thing with people so common like her.

"Yes. I lied to you the last time when I said that I overheard a girl talking about him," she said.

"When the hell did you become so close to Usui?"

"A couple of months back. I did get close…" she was cut off by him standing up.

Tora looked furious. She was taken aback by the anger. She stood up but maintained a safe distance. Before she could utter a word, he spoke up.

"Misaki Ayuzawa…this isn't some kind of joke. You better stay out of all these. I don't know what you want, but you just mind your own business."

"Of course, this is my business! Just like you are doing this for your friend, I am doing this for mine!"

He stared at her for a long time. She was getting impatient. She didn't have much time. Usui, as she knew, was very impatient. He would be soon looking for her.

"Tora let's meet up tomorrow and talk. I can't stay here much. Usui will be looking for me…"

"Usui will be searching for you?" Tora sounded almost exhausted.

"What? You didn't know he was here? He was…" she was cut off, this time by him coming close to her and standing inches away. He was glaring at her.

"I know he is here. He has been here from the past two and a half month!"

"Huh? Usui comes here daily? He never said anything about that to me…"

"Just stop it!" Tora hastily grabbed her wrist and started walking briskly with her. She winced at the sheer force of his hold.

"Hold on you idiot! What is it with you?"

She didn't get an answer but he kept on dragging her until they were standing in front of a room. He immediately dropped her hand. He closed his eyes and tried to calm down.

"I don't know what made you so heated but I am not backing out. I want to help…"

"Open the door."

"Are you even listening to what I am saying? I need to…"

"Open the damn door!" he yelled making her back away from him.

A nurse in the area stared at them. She ran up to them and said, "Sorry sir, but this room is strictly prohibited from entry of any outside people without the concern of Gerald-Sama…"

The nurse didn't get a chance to finish. Tora pushed the door open and dragged Misaki into the room. He switched the light on.

Misaki first noticed the many monitors blinking with different kinds of readings and graphs. Then her eyes fell on the lone bed and a person on it.

She walked towards the bed briskly, wanting this pointless visit to be over.

Her gasp was the first sound heard in the silent room. She fell to her knees beside the bed.

"Usui…" she said, her voice barely a whisper.

There he was, Usui Takumi, attached to all the weird equipment looking almost peacefully sleeping.

"He has been here, on this bed, all the time…" Tora's voice sounded distant as he came up behind her.

_All the time… _

She blinked once, to believe this wasn't an illusion; twice, to let the tears flow down to clear her sight.

"Ayuzawa…" the faint whisper made her look up. On the other side of the bed occupied by a sleeping Usui Takumi…was Usui, standing there looking down at her. "I'm sorry…"

….

**Sooooo…Finally! **

**What do you guys think? Let me know!**

**Have a dazzling day! **


	15. PRINCESS AND WARRIOR

**Hello everyone! **

**Note: I make up a lot of things and this is a fictional concept. So I will try my best to make it feel real, but logical answers…I doubt you would get them from me *smiles nervously* **

**Thanks for the reviews and favorites and followers!**

**On with the story:**

…

**15\. PRINCESS AND WARRIOR**

The monitors around Usui were rapidly changing and going par limits. Usui couldn't take his eyes of Misaki, who was staring at his immovable form on the bed. He watched her with breaking heart. Every tear from her made him hate himself.

Along with the changes his physical form was experiencing, he found himself lose his clarity of sight. She looked up at him, and then down. With a lot of hesitation, she raised her hand and touched his limply laying hand.

Usui felt a shock wave pass through him and he felt as if someone pushed him into an icy pond…and then, the scene changed…

…

"_Rice warrior," the king patted the young man kneeling before him with the hilt of his sword._

_He stood straight, towering the king short and healthy king. His green eyes shone with new determination. Of course they would…he found a new purpose for his life._

"_My life will be next to my duty, Haruto-Heika," he bowed slightly._

"_Ah, that's the spirit!" the king said with a thump on the warrior's back._

_They were in the king's throne room. He was completely surprised to hear the call and even more startled to hear his duty to be carried out. He was honored more than ever._

_From generations, his family served the kingdom as proud warriors and commanders. He was too young but his capabilities were immediately recognized. His parents were filled with pride when they heard that the king wanted to see him. They would be in much high spirits after they know his new responsibility._

_King called the messenger boy and said something. The boy bowed and paced off. There was a pleasant silence in the room with the only sound of birds singing in the evening air…and then, with a bang, the door opened. _

…_._

"_The scrolls are all false! Who said princesses doesn't have much to do!?" she stopped along the hallway. She was exhausted, just like every day. _

"_It can't be helped Ohime-Sama," the maid laughed nervously._

"_Yes, I know that," she grumbled and made reached for her room. Immediately she plopped on the bedding with a sigh. _

_Till her sixteenth birthday, she was treated like the most fragile thing ever and now, it has been nearly a year and a half since she started training for 'self protection'. Well, with this heavy training, she could easily protect the entire kingdom herself!_

_At first, she was glad there was no need for her to wear those princess clothes that were too gaudy for her taste, but now, she would wear them happily if that would save her from the work out._

"_I prepared your bath," the maid bowed._

"_Oh, arigato Sachi-Chan."_

_She was revived with the hot bath. She washed her muddy long hair three times. She was asked to shorten her hair so that it would be east for the training. She refused that without a second thought. People always mentioned that her hair was an exact replica of her late mother's. She wanted to cherish the connection, though little. _

_Every muscle ached, result of the hand to hand combat. The sword fighting was the only thing she relished. It felt like an extension of her hand, the Katana._

_She was praised for her skill just after a few months, and now, she was near perfect._

_When she entered her room, she found a blue kimono neatly folded for her to wear._

"_I thought I was getting a break…"_

"_The king wanted to meet you. His Majesty said the matter cannot wait."_

"_Fine," she sighed._

_She opened the door louder than she intended to. The king looked up._

"_Ah, Misaki-Chan! My little princess," he smiled at her warmly. _

"_Father, I hope the matter is important. I need some rest," she glared at the king._

_Someone in the room shifted and that's when Misaki realized they weren't alone. She mentally slapped herself for showing her arrogance before others. She was warned about that once._

"_You look uneasy Takumi-Kun. Something is bothering you?" king asked gently._

"_Apologies Your Majesty…It was the first time I've seen someone talk to you so…informally, though it is the princess," a non-hesitant voice replied._

_She turned to the source and well…she didn't mind being here anymore. It is not that a princess is allowed to meet with men, except the loyalties. And a warrior was out of question, especially someone that good looking._

"_That's my daughter for you. Misaki, meet Takumi Nomura, a first class warrior. Fearless and brilliant is what people say about him."_

_Misaki smiled and bowed to him. She was startled when he knelt down and placed his sword in his palms, as if offering it to her. _

"_Honor is mine Ohime-Sama. Samurai Takumi at your service," he said, never looking up at her. She wasn't sure what to say._

"_Uh…um…Nice to meet you…?"_

_He didn't make any attempts to move. She looked at her father for guidance. He smiled and said, "Take his sword and tap him on the shoulder and say 'rise'. Simple."_

_She sighed and took the sword from his outstretched hands. It was a lot heavier than she assumed it to be. She slightly tapped him and, with an uncertain voice, said, "Rise…"_

_He stood up and bowed. She returned the sword and then her father spoke up. "Wait for us outside please. I would like to have a word with my daughter."_

_He bowed and walked away. She watched him till he left and reluctantly turned back. It was probably the first and last time she saw him._

"_So, Misaki, as you already know, the matters with our kingdom, the Aderin and the southern kingdom, the Seiwien aren't going on smooth. There may be a war between us soon," he said with a grim expression._

"_I know father. I also know that our kingdom's defenses and army is much stronger than theirs. So, our victory is sure." She always kept a track on the Empire's affairs. As she was the only daughter, she wanted to be the best queen, so she always worked for betterment and was ready for leadership._

"_Yes, that is the reason why we assume there will be foul play. Our enemies are weak…but cunning. We need to be very careful."_

"_Isn't that the reason why I am training?"_

"_That isn't enough."_

"_Then what is?"_

"_A bodyguard."_

"_What? But…" she was totally mad. A bodyguard would mean no privacy. No freedom!_

"_The warrior you just met…he is the one who would lay his life to protect yours." _

_That calmed her a little. He was worth seeing a second time for sure, but not enough to sacrifice her freedom. Not that she ever stepped out of the palace…once she was taken outside, but was surrounded by so many tall warriors to protect her that she couldn't see anything._

"_But father!"_

"_No more discussion Misaki, the decision was made. You are free to leave now," the king's stern voice said he wouldn't consider her opinion at all._

_She half heartedly bowed and stomped out._

_Outside, she saw him leaning on the wall, but became alert immediately on seeing her. She gave him a death glare and walked to her room leaving him wonder what he did to receive such a hostile treatment._

…

**What do you guys think?**

**Well, I thought of naming them differently but that would be confusing. So I left the old names!**

**I thought of Sachi or Chihiro for Misaki (I named her maid Sachi for my satisfaction. Hehehe) and Takeshi for Takumi.**

**Next chapter will be up soon!**

**Have a colorful day everyone. **


	16. FEEL MY SWORD

**Hello everyone! Thank you so much! I am delighted!**

**I am trying to know about Japanese traditions and how the kingdoms were and other things…so please excuse me if things are not accurate. I'll do my best to make them realistic.**

**And, I guess many of you must have read/watched "Bleach". I used a character from that anime! Just a small one. *winks***

**So…I am gonna call this Princess-Warrior story a "Vision" of Misaki and Usui as we exactly don't know what it is! That will be revealed to you alongside the confused Misaki and Usui. They too don't know what's happening, do they? **

**So long I did this…..Disclaimer: I do not own Maid Sama, neither its characters. Nor the lone Bleach character! Phew.**

**On with the story….**

…/…../…..

**16\. FEEL MY SWORD**

_Continuation of their vision:_

He had been waiting outside the princess's room from past one hour. He was informed she would be out by 5 a.m. but he was not about to complain. She was sure a hectic princess and he was prepared for the hard time she would give him while carrying out his duties.

Not that he minded that too. She was in no doubt gorgeous. Her eyes… he didn't get much chance to stare but he did get a glimpse and that was enough to say that she held magic within those amber orbs.

He immediately held his thoughts. As a trained samurai, he was capable of controlling his mind from going astray his duty. Well, until she stepped out and stood glaring and him and again he unconsciously complemented her beauty.

….

She was grumpier than ever that morning. She woke up late, she took a lot of time to get ready as her hair was persistent on remaining tangled and _he_ was standing there, casually leaning on the opposite wall and deep in thought.

She hoped he could at least cutoff the formal greeting. She tried to request Sachi to do that, but she was horrified by the thought. It was lonely without any friends who would share everything and listen to everything and give out frank advices.

He looked quite normal without the sword in hand, if his black dress was ignored. But that did bring out his eyes when he looked at her, sensing her proximity. She immediately turned her interested look to glaring. He was her bodyguard…a thief according to her who will surely steel her freedom from her. There is no way that she was going to give him an easy side.

She adjusted her pants and vest, unsheathed her Katana and with a last defiant stare, she briskly walked past the corridors and into the morning sunlight. As she walked, she was surprised to not feel him trailing her. He was supposed to follow her, wasn't he?

Maybe he left her while training. That made her smile and she added a little jump in her step. She stepped on a rock and tripped, but balanced herself.

"Careful, Ohime-Sama," she heard him speak just beside her.

"What!?" she stepped away to see him staring at her.

"Anything wrong, princess?" he asked with a look of worry and turned around checking for any signs of danger.

"How..? I mean, I though you weren't following me! I didn't hear anyone walking beside me!" _Is he some mythical magician? _She wondered remembering the stories her grandma use to tell when she was a kid.

"We are trained for that. We do not make any sound and we travel in shadows."

_He is definitely a mythical magician with black magic._

"And I am not following you, Ohime-sama, I am accompanying you, to protect you."

He looked as if his pride was hurt.

"Fine, whatever," she mumbled resuming the walk. "But can you just not call me so formally? What about Misaki-hime? Sounds good to me!" she looked at him expectantly.

"No, princess. I cannot do that."

The firmness in his voice made her lose the hope she had.

On her request, he accepted to walk beside her like a normal _human _and they reached their destination.

Many warriors were already practicing and the stink of sweat made it hard to breath. On seeing her, everyone stopped for a moment, bowed to her, and resumed their activities.

One fine day, her neck would definitely break due to the innumerous courteous nods she gave on a daily basis.

In the area allocated for her, he trainer was waiting patiently for her.

"I was expecting you, princess of Aderin," he bowed.

"I apologize for the delay, Urahara-Sama," she said sweetly.

"No need to be so formal!" he exclaimed.

"Same goes with you," she smirked. Urahara sighed and with a smile, looked up.

"Oh! Takumi is your new bodyguard?" he went to Takumi's side.

"Good morning Urahara-Sama," he bowed with a smile.

"You know each other?" Misaki asked, surprised by the possibility. Urahara was a person who accepted only selected trainees and they were mostly princes and princesses from different kingdoms all over.

"I trained him," he winked. "His abilities are marvelous. In fact, he is my best student."

"You said I am your best student just yesterday…" Misaki mumbled.

"Oh, did I!?" he looked innocently shocked. "My mistake…"

"What do you mean by mistake!? I can still prove that I am better," Misaki huffed.

"You mean you want to fight Takumi?" Urahara seemed much pleased than he should have been.

"Oh no Urahara-Sama…I can't do that. She is a Princess. I can't hurt her," Takumi replied in a monotone and this fired up Misaki more.

_Such over confidence!_

"I want you to spar with me. That's an order. Did you get that, Samurai-san?"

His jaw tightened and he nodded curtly.

With an amusing smile and evil glint in his eyes, Urahara stepped away so that they could take positions.

They drew their swords and stood facing each other, never breaking eye contact. Misaki's pulse rose with anticipation. If he was as good as he was being credited for, then this match would be the best one she ever had.

"You better not go easy on me," Misaki warned.

"Is that an order too, Princess?"

And without warning, Takumi closed the distance and there was a clashing sound.

Misaki barely blocked his attack in the last second. Her arms burned with the strain the sword was putting.

She stepped back and prepared.

"Never leave yourself unguarded before your opponent," Takumi said circling a little.

"Huh…?" _Why was he giving out instructions?_

She didn't get a chance to think. He dived to the right and when she blocked that side, no impact came. But she felt a sharp pain on her left leg.

"What…?"

"Look at the sword angle too. Not just the body movement."

And like that, their fight continued for the next thirty minutes without a break. She was able to block most of the attacks and even managed to hit him twice. But that was all. Her muscles screamed at her to stop.

"I…I need a break…" she panted.

Takumi bowed and moved away. She looked at him and wondered what he was made of. He was walking as though their fight never happened, the only trace being the swollen wrist Misaki's strike gave him.

_That arrogant monster! _She grumbled and settled on a bench.

Urahara came up to her with a brilliant smile. "I wasn't wrong! You are very good at sparring, Princess!"

"I barely managed to hit him…" she said looking at him.

"But you did! No one was ever able to do that. Though he may have not given his best, but neither did he take you lightly."

_No one could hit him…wow!_

"Takumi will teach you sword fighting starting today. He did give you better instructions. I'll take care of other things."

"But…"

"As you wish, sir," Takumi said and looked at her.

She was shocked to see a glint of evil smile cross his face and it faded immediately. A shiver ran down her spine.

_I…I must have imagined it._

She looked again and this time, he _winked_ at her.

She instantly stood up, her face on fire. But she wasn't angry. This was a feeling she experienced for the first time and she didn't know how to respond so she walked away from them. She badly needed fresh air.

_Looks like I am in trouble…_

…

**So, what do you think?**

**Review and let me know!**

**Until next time. Love you all!**

**Have a dazzling day!**


	17. ONE STEP CLOSER

**Hello everyone! How have you been?**

**No time for chit-chat as I have been late already. So, here you go with the next chapter!**

…/…./…..

**17\. ONE STEP CLOSER**

Takumi trailed behind her, as silently as ever. But unlike before, she didn't complain.

_Might be the effect of that wink, _he thought sheepishly. He couldn't help it though. The way she tried so hard and the zeal she had that made her shine even brighter attracted him.

It was the first time he took interest in that way. He was always the one being hit on by bold ladies and female warriors but he never paid attention. _But she is the princess…_

He didn't want to get distracted from his goal. It was like betraying the king who trusted him so much. _But this_ _isn't serious_; his naughty side argued with the loyal side, _just a little fun wouldn't hurt. I'll be in my limits._

With a content smile, he went back to duty by keenly observing Misaki's surrounding as she stomped through the garden.

He watched as a gardener on a ladder, who was adjusting a creeper on the wall, try to bow to Misaki.

_That idiot…he is going to fall… _Takumi thought bitterly as the ladder shook and the man held on to the ladder helplessly. But what he watched next left him dumbfound. Misaki dashed across and held the ladder in place with her arm. The sound as the ladder hit her arm was a soft thud and she winced.

The ladder stopped moving and the man relaxed.

He saw her look at the man and smile. She said, "Be careful Renaki-san."

He blushed and nodded. The happiness in the man's eyes was immense. As Takumi slowly followed her, he heard the man speak softly, "The Princess remembers my name!"

….

Misaki tried not to wince at the stinging sensations her arm was generating. She sat on a bench along the corridor and closed her eyes.

"Princess," she heard that call but didn't bother to look up. The annoying bodyguard must have had something stupid in his mind and she was the least interested in that at the moment. After that stupid wink…it made her a little uneasy to look at him.

"Please remove your clothing," she heard him say. Her eyes widened and she swiftly looked ready to snap at him. _Maybe a punch and a kick too!_

But she held her temper when she saw Sachi along with him, smiling nervously and holding a tray with some green concoction.

"Um…looks like Samurai-sama is a little too direct," Sachi tried to break the nervous air. "He told me you are hurt Ohime-sama. Lift up the sleeve so I can put this potion on. He made this too and said it has quick healing powers."

Misaki eyed the potion suspiciously. "How did you do all this so fast…I just got hurt a few minutes back." She lifted her sleeve and Sachi started to spread it gingerly. Immediately her pain was fading away leaving a slight prickling sensation.

He shrugged. "I am good at many things," he smirked.

_Is this the way he is supposed to behave with me! Oh, well…_it was like a breather that at least one person was not afraid of annoying her.

She rose with a sigh and said, "I will go and rest for some time. I don't have anything to do anyway."

She entered her room and immediately drifted off to sleep with cloudy dreams; good or bad…she had no idea. She woke up to find that the pain was almost gone now. _Good work, Takumi. _She appreciated him inside her head as she would never do that directly.

Looking at her enclosed room, she felt retrained. She didn't belong here, where the only thing which she saw was prosperity and half-hearted bows. She wanted to see how people lived outside. What were their problems, how they solved them, in what why did they have fun!

She thought again of the only time she stepped outside when she was still a kid. She wanted to see and on her persistence, her father accepted. But she soon understood that he had no intension to show her life outside the palace. She was surrounded by six foot soldiers and the only thing she could see was the unreachable sky.

The birds that soared though the sky hurt her by reminding the one thing she didn't have - freedom. And that was the only thing she wanted.

'_People often tend to desire what they don't have. Learn to love what you do have, dear.' _Those were her mother's words.

"That must be it… I got to learn to love this palace…living inside the four walls…" she gave up frustrated.

With a soft knock, Sachi came in. "Takumi-sama would like to see you…" she said with uncertainty and a worried expression.

_Of course she would be…no one orders a princess to show up except the king. The nerves of that guy!_

"I…I told him that it would be very inappropriate to call you out while you were resting. But he was determined…" she stammered a bit.

_God, do I look like a demon to everyone? She should have gotten at least a little close to me by now!_

"It's okay Sachi-chan. I was about to step out anyway."

….

She walked along the corridor and was about to turn round a corner when someone grabbed her wrist and pulled her to a space bellow a staircase. With another hand, her mouth was covered so she wouldn't scream.

She tried had to yank off but his grip was strong.

_Attack from the inside. This is it! The princess couldn't even save herself…_she felt a knot form in her stomach and before another train of thoughts attacked her mind, there was a soft whisper.

"Hey princess, it's me. Sorry I startled you…"

It was Takumi's voice. Relief flooded through her and she relaxed. He let go of her hand. His breath still seemed to tickle her ear. She swirled around and hit him hard on the head.

"Ow. What was that for!?"

"For scaring the lights out off me you idiot!" she yelled. He gave her a boyish smile as he rubbed his head. Her heart immediately raced. _What's up with that smile!? That looks so stupid and…and…cute!_

She smacked herself slightly on the head to let her mind work properly again.

"So tell me, what business do you have with me?"

"Why are you being so formal, Princess? I was about to give you a surprise," he faked a hurt expression.

"Huh? What kind of…"

Before she could finish, Takumi was behind her and swiftly pinned her hair up. A few strands were falling out but he didn't seem to mind. Then he placed something on her head…a wig.

She took some hair into her hand and smiled. It was a blonde wig that fell right around her shoulders. She must be looking weird.

"It matches with your eyes," she heard him say as he stared at her and suddenly looked away and added, "princess…"

_Yes, Princess… _

He placed a small bundle in her hands. She examined it. It was a blue kimono, old and faded but still beautiful.

"Why are you giving this to me?" she looked up at him for some explanation but he gave none. He pushed her to a small store room in the corner and said, "Change quickly. We have a lot of work to do."

Knowing that she wouldn't get any answers further, she changed.

When she stepped outside, Takumi's eyes travelled up and down, inspecting her.

"Perfect! Now let's go!"

"Er…Takumi, exactly where are we going?"

"To have some fun of course. Ohime-sama, we are going _outside_ the palace. Is that okay with you?" he grinned.

Her eyes widened and she couldn't contain the smile that spread across her face.

"Yes…Yes! Of course yes!"

….

**What do you think?**

**Thanks for the support and keep supporting me dear readers! Love you all.**

**Next chapter will be soon. I mean it.**

**Have a fabulous day!**


	18. SAY MY NAME

**Alright…I am late… *hides from the sharp objects being thrown***

**Love you all for the reviews!**

**On with story! **

…**/…/…/…**

**18\. SAY MY NAME**

"Is this really okay? What if someone finds out?" Misaki was fidgeting with wig and trying to act calm.

"What if no one finds out, Princess? You will have a great time. I promise," Takumi smiled at her, easing her growing worry.

He looked around and pointed to a nearby gate. "You go there and walk out casually. You are just a person who works in the palace. Everyone's free to move around. Now, go."

She stepped forward, then turned back and looked at him. "You are not coming?" she asked.

_I would never let you out of my sight Princess. _"It is my duty to follow you," he bowed.

She smiled brightly and started towards the gate, with a hint of jump in her step. He chuckled. Looking at her, totally not being able to contain her excitement, made him happy.

Earlier, when she was resting, he heard from Sachi that the Princess was never allowed outside.

'_Ohime-Sama is always so lively and smiling but deep inside, she is lonely. She sometimes looks at the late Queen's painting while thinking. She really misses her…' _He remembered Sachi's words.

For some reason, he wanted to see her cheerful. Maybe because of the way she smiles when she is happy, or maybe because of the shine in her eyes when she is happy, or maybe because he gets happier when she is happy…

He was brought back from his thoughts when he sees Misaki back off when an old worker approaches her. They seem to have a small conversation. The old man doesn't look satisfied but he lets her pass.

With a sigh of relief, Takumi jumps on a roof and while blending in the shadows, gets out of the palace walls.

….

As Misaki was about to step out, she heard a man's voice saying, "Hey! Hold on!"

She nervously turned towards him. He was an old man and she remembers seeing him on the garden once. She smiled.

"Um…who are you? I have never seen you around."

Misaki stammers a bit, and then confidently says, "I work for the Princess. I am not new. I have seen you once, sir, in the garden."

He frowns but doesn't bother her. She waves and steps out of the gate.

After walking along the way for a long time and when the palace was far enough, Misaki looks around, smirks and then starts jumping with joy. "Finally!"

"Whoa, Princess, cool down. You still got a lot to see," she heard Takumi's voice and a chuckle.

Embarrassed, she straightened the folds on the kimono, and looked at him.

Her face still bright red, she said, "Th-Thank you Takumi."

"Don't thank me yet, Princess."

"I would like to ask you one more favor…"

"And that would be?"

"Stop calling me Princess."

"But…" he started to protest.

"Just for this one day. Please."

She saw him turn a shade of red. _The samurai Takumi is embarrassed! _

"Fine…Misaki…" he gave her a smile.

She could swear her heart stopped at that moment. It was the first time he called her by her name. It was nice to hear…especially from Takumi.

….

"What is that!?"

"That's a place where you play a game and you get prizes if you win."

"And that?"

"That's the cart on which people sell fruits and vegetables."

They were walking along the market and her constants questions kept him busy enough. He answered every question with a smile.

"Oh! Look! That man just pulled that lady behind a store! I think he is a thief or something. Maybe he is threatening her for money! Takumi, let's go help."

Takumi doubted it, but seeing Misaki so determined, he followed her silently.

They slowly went to the back of the store, stopped and stared at the scene in front of them. Takumi, feeling a little uncomfortable, turned to look at Misaki.

Her face was all red and she seemed to keep staring at them. Of course, he was sure it was the first time Princess saw a couple…deeply kissing. No one dares to do that in a palace while in duty.

He couldn't help but chuckle seeing her still gaping at them.

She must have heard him, as she turned to look up and then again at the couple.

"Takumi…I didn't…well…this…."

"Let's give them a little privacy, shall we?"

He started walking, trying to contain his laughter, as Misaki trailed behind him, mumbling to herself.

…..

Misaki was in high spirits for the rest of the day as they visited different stores, she played with a group of kids, had a simple chat with Takumi's friends who addressed her as 'Misaki-san'.

But that image still kept flashing back and she frequently lost her footing. Maybe Takumi holding her hand when she stumbled was more of a reason for the regularity…

They were sitting on the bank of a river. The sun has set, and darkness seemed to slowly take over. Her best day in her entire life was coming to an end. She sighed.

She took off the wig and let her hair down, the wind making it fall across her face.

The shocking thing was that she got to find out a lot about Takumi. And unexpectedly, he seemed to be a very talkative person. He was narrating an incident, but Misaki got off track soon, as her thoughts seemed too different than any other day.

"And Nagisama, you just saw her-with black hair and brown eyes- she once…"

_It is the first time that I am alone with a guy! And that too, it's Takumi. That couple earlier…they were alone too…_

"….and then, we rushed out as the old man came out with a stick…."

_How will it feel to love Takumi? _Her heart beat seemed to race and she could feel her face getting hot. _I think I already do…_

"Pri...I mean, Misaki…are you alright?" Takumi placed his hand on her head that made her face him.

In the dim light, his hair seemed to glow and his eyes matched with the green trees around them.

"Misaki…you are all red…"

Maybe she was imagining it, but she could swear they were closer than before. Their faces were two inches apart and his hot breath tickled her.

"So are you, Takumi."

And he leaned in. Their lips locked. A slight brush of lips made her get an odd but pleasant feeling in her stomach. Their kiss deepened and her face flushed to another shade.

They broke apart, slowly, looking at each other.

"Takumi…" she whispered.

"Misaki…" his hand cupped her face and then his eyes widened. "Princess…"

That word came out as a sharp knife that cut her down.

He got up and turned around, head down.

"It's time to return to the palace…Princess," he said firmly, but she caught the slight quiver in his voice.

Her vision blurred as her eyes were filled with tears. But she didn't let them fall. Straightening herself, she said, "Yes…let's go…"

…..

The scene seemed to fade away to different colors as the whole picture broke apart like puzzle pieces…and all that was left was darkness…

…

**Back to present:**

Misaki's eyes fluttered open. She could see the white washed ceiling and the slow buzz of air conditioner. Her whole body was covered with sweat.

She quickly sat up on her bed and immediately it dawned on her that she was in a hospital.

"Ah, you are awake." It was Suzuna, sitting on a chair, with her impassive expression.

"Su-Suzuna! What are you doing here?"

"Ah, a boy called us last night saying you fainted in the hospital. You chose a nice place."

And everything seemed to come back to her. It wasn't a dream…It felt too real to be one. Like she lived it…

And then….Usui Takumi.

_Was that a dream too? _The way they met…the way he followed her…the way she tried to touch him…but she couldn't…why?

A shiver ran down her spine and suddenly, she felt cold. Very cold.

_Maybe I was imagining things?_

But she clearly saw them, both the Usuis'; the unconscious Usui: the real one, and the Ghost Usui.

_Ghosts! They don't exist!_

She shouted inside her head and tried to think that everything was just a game of imagination…but reality hit her hard when she saw him, enter _through_ the door, and look at her with those eyes. The same ones that held so much regret…_just like when he kissed me near the river bank…in the past._

Some unknown fear inside her made her cringe back and look away. She said through muffled voice, "Go away!"

Usui, with his bangs covering his eyes, walked out.

"So much for staying all night long worrying about you, sis," Suzuna said with a plain tone and walked out.

…..

**Well, that's it for now! We are back to present.**

**Have a brilliant day!**


	19. HER FEAR SAME AS HER LOVE

**Hello guys, I missed you all! Did you? **

**So…for everyone who think the princess-warrior part was just a dream…I don't want to spoil it but just saying…it is much more than just a dream.**

**So, here is the latest chapter! Have a nice time reading it:**

…..

**19\. HER FEAR; SAME AS HER LOVE**

Usui was walking aimlessly in the corridor. His hopes were all gone with _his_ Misaki telling him to go away…of course she would!

_I am a ghost for God's sake!_

Again his thoughts went back to what he envisioned earlier; too vivid to be a dream…too supernatural to be true.

From the time he was a kid, he had these clear dreams; things that felt like he experienced before. But this was the longest one. And this one made him think he was going to lose her again.

_Again!? Where did that thought come from? It was just a stupid dream…_

He tried to get hold of the memory of how he fell asleep and started having this weird dream. He saw Misaki looking at him and his body with wide eyes filled with shock and the moment she touched him…everything thing went blank.

He opened his eyes next to his sleeping form. It still gave him chills. It was like waking up in front of a mirror…but only the image didn't move…

He was distracted by Igarashi Tora, who quietly walked inside Misaki's room.

He peeped inside the room and took care to not give away his presence to Misaki.

"What a troublesome girl you are," Tora yawned, walking in and sat on the empty chair beside her bed.

Misaki looked up, her eyes swollen.

"Pfft! Look at that face!" Tora started laughing.

"Wha-what's wrong with my face!? Ah, forget it," she hugged her knees to her chest and rested her chin there.

After a few moments, she spoke up, "Thank you Igarashi-kun…for informing my family and taking the trouble to admit me…"

"Thank me after your appointment with Hirose is done," he said with a bored expression.

"Appointment with a doctor…but why? And wait…I heard that name before," she couldn't remember and smacked her head. Immediately she felt dizzy for doing so.

"Hahahaha," Tora started laughing again. "You are an interesting girl."

She glared at him but it was less intense than the glare Usui was sending to Tora. _That's my Misaki!_

"Ah ha! He is a Psychiatrist, isn't he?" Misaki said abruptly.

"Yes."

"But I am perfectly alright…" came out her low response.

"You said you saw Takumi Usui. You said you talked with him. You said he was there with you when he was here, in the hospital, unconscious. Say that you are alright again, won't you?"

That shut her up.

Usui felt guilt well up inside him. He saw her eyes dart from place to place around the room and he immediately ducked. But she must have seen him, because he heard a slight gasp from her.

He hated that she was afraid of him. He was supposed to be the one to keep her from being afraid but here he was, scaring her away.

_Damn you, Gerald!_

…

Misaki walked out an hour later, after slowly getting ready for the first time.

She kept looking sideways and made hasty movements for the slightest sounds.

_Don't make such a fuss!_ She scolded herself_. He'll definitely feel bad…that guy._

"Ayuzawa, please don't shout…"

She stopped in her tracks, her face pale. Usui came by her side and she almost tripped.

"Wah!"

"Ayuzawa, if you shout again, I swear I'll tell everyone in the hospital that you snore while you sleep and burp after you eat a lot and…"

He was cut off by Misaki waving her hands in front of him furiously, he face already red.

"What are you? A pervert! I don't burp!" she yelled.

"So you _do_ snore?"

"Who said that, idiot!? Don't you dare spread stupid rumors about me," she said giving him a death glare.

"I can't, even if I want to…"

That left her speechless. This was the first time she observed the issue from his perspective.

_I've been so stupid…he was not able to talk to anyone except me, not able to feel a thing! It must've been horrible._

Immediately, another implication rushed to her mind that made her feel dreadful.

_Because I was the only one he could talk to…maybe that's why he was with me. Maybe he doesn't actually have that special feeling towards me…_

_Wait a second! I don't either. _She denied herself. _He is just a perverted alien ghost._

"Ayuzawa…I would like to come with you to the doctor. Since it's because of me you are seeing him anyway…"

"F-Fine." She stammered unable to look at him…feeling he would easily read her through. He always did.

_Damn you, Usui!_

…..

"Ah, welcome Ms. Misaki Ayuzawa. Please take a seat," 's voice was as calming as it had been the previous day.

Misaki sat on the opposite chair and watched Usui sit on the window sill. The wind didn't seem to have any effect on his hair. His calm demeanor made Misaki doubt all the facts that she can't prove to others.

_Who would believe someone so peaceful is not real…_

He must've felt her staring at him, because he turned and smiled at her.

She hastily turned away from him, hiding her face.

"Are you alright? You look somewhat troubled," Doctor's concerned voice forced her to face him.

"I am al-alright. Thank you."

There was an eerie silence in the room as the doctor started examining a few reports, probably her own. Again she couldn't help but notice the similarities between him and Usui. The slight smile was the same!

_I am in a room with a dangerously handsome perverted ghost and a Psychiatrist who looks like an older version of the perverted handsome ghost…_

She suddenly felt the whole situation to be creepy.

"So, I heard that you were able to talk to a person while that person was in a hospital…unconscious? I mean, like you see souls?"

"No!" Misaki nearly shouted. "I don't see nor talk to any ghosts or souls!"

"But what you said to Mr. Igarashi Tora…"

"That…that was nothing."

She immediately felt like changing the topic and said the first thing she thought of.

"Doctor, if I remember correctly, you said you will be leaving…" she asked and nervously added, "Sorry if it was too sudden."

"And awkward," Usui commented. "It's like you are openly cursing him for staying, Misa-chan."

"You just shut-up…" she said through gritted teeth.

"Hmm? I didn't say anything still…"

"Oh no! I-It was not meant for you!"

He gave her an intense look and a smile that said 'I caught you!'

_Oh no…_

"Check mate…" Usui's commented and a nerve popped up her fore-head.

"Let's take this a bit slow. You asked me something, right?"

Misaki slowly nodded.

"Well, I heard that my son is here…he was met with a terrible accident and was being treated here from a long time. And I just got to know about that yesterday, by mistake, when I went into a wrong room," he smiled after saying so, but sadness was clearly evident in his face.

"I am so sorry," Misaki offered her sympathy.

"Don't be. I was never a good father. Well, I am only his biological father…he was adopted by the Usui family…"

The last word stopped her heart for a bit. She looked at Usui, who was now standing, straight and stiff.

"Sorry, I am blabbering on and on about my problems. Please don't mind," he said.

"No, It-it's fine," she said anxiously. "H-His name would be…?" she asked carefully.

"He's called Takumi."

…..

**Sooooo, what do you think? **

**Do leave a review. PMs are welcomed too.**

**Have an extraordinary time! **


	20. TELL ME YOUR DREAM

**Hellooo readers!**

**Thank you for all those lovely reviews!**

**On with the story:**

….

**20\. TELL ME YOUR DREAM**

…

…:::…:::…:::…:::…:::…:::… _**"I think we dream so we don't have to be apart for so long. If we're in each other's dreams, we can be together all the time."**_…:::…:::…:::…:::…:::…:::…

**-A. **

….

Usui's world seemed to take a new toll. He could see Misaki's worried eyes on him, so he kept his monotone expression but from inside…he was twisted.

Should he be happy that he finally met his father? Or should he be angry that he was never there for him?

_Well, I am gonna sulk for the meantime…_

But he couldn't take the coincidence of meeting his father in his ghost state lightly. His frown, that rarely- if ever- came, deepened.

"Usui…" he heard Misaki mumble and looked at her.

Her eyes somehow seemed to promise him that everything would be fine. And that wasn't hard to believe either, just because it was Misaki Ayuzawa.

He took a deep breath and gave her a smile that reassured her for some time.

"Something's the matter, Miss?" Doctor's voice made her turn.

"Are you asking me if anything is wrong? Everything you did was wrong!" she banged her fist on the table.

She was glaring at the doctor without a second thought and black aura seemed to flow through her.

Usui saw Yuu squirm under her glare and he smirked.

_Serves him right._

"What you did to your son…trust me, if I was him, I would've punched you hard enough to break your nose," she said through gritted teeth.

"I wouldn't go to such violent methods, Misa-chan," Usui chuckled.

She grunted at his comment.

"Yes, and I would accept any number of punches if that would make him hate me any less…"

"Well then, you stand before him when he's back to normal. He'll take care of the rest," she said folding her hands.

"I don't think I can, Ayuzawa," Usui said through strained voice. "I can't handle these things…"

"You can. Because you won't be doing it alone," she whispered. The doctor seemed to hear her mumbling, but thought better than commenting.

"I…I can't do that," the Doctor managed to say, as he massaged his temples.

"What do you mean?" Misaki asked, frowning.

The doctor eyed her skeptically before answering. "His grandfather…he doesn't want me near him. I've been exiled from the castle…well, it's a castle in the-" he was cut-off by Misaki's impatient voice.

"I know, I know. Raven Castle and the good old Rachester; the Duke."

"That's surprising. For a high school girl-" he was cut off again, this time more fiercely.

"A high school girl who reads a lot of business magazines," she was getting irritated.

Usui was worried. He said, "Don't snap, Ayuzawa. It won't help…"

_I am sorry that I am involving you in this mess._ It hurt him to see her so mangled.

"Yes, I am sorry," Yuu smiled apologetically. "So, as I am exiled, I am forbidden to meet my own son."

There was a comfortable silence as the three seemed to be deep in their own thoughts.

_I can't blame you for that, Fa…Doctor. It is hard to disobey that man, my grandfather…_

…_.._

_What does he think of himself! Can't disobey stupid orders given by a stupid old man!_

Misaki was angry, very angry.

"So…" cleared his throat and spoke. ""It was more like my counseling than yours."

"You do need it more than me," Misaki said harshly. It was rude, yes, but it wasn't a big deal if this would knock some sense into his mind.

He winced but didn't say much. She heard Usui sigh hopelessly.

The twist of events that lead to the discovery of Usui's father made her completely forget about the weird dreams and Usui being out of his body…

_Well, that's a lie I guess. I need the stupid therapy or whatever. _ _I do have a lot of things to deal with…We do…_

"Would you like to talk about your condition now, Miss Ayuzawa?"

_Yes. _She decided. "Yes."

"Is it true that you can see souls and talk with them?"

"No. Not before I met this particular person who seemed normal."

_As normal as an extremely handsome guy with a perverted mind can be._

"But I found recently that he is a …. Gho- Soul." She corrected remembering the expression Usui makes when she says ghost.

She could now understand the weird stares she always got from people around when she used to yell at Usui. They sure were thinking she was crazy. Misaki mentally groaned.

"So, you can only see him. That's strange. It means you both must have a deep connection, a bond…" he said thoughtfully.

Misaki looked at Usui, staring at her. She couldn't read anything from his stoic expression. _Stupid expressionless face…_

"You think he can't help us, right?" Usui said and she nodded slightly. "But he believes you. I don't think anyone would."

He was right.

"You believe me?" she asked carefully.

"The doctor looked at her and smiled. "Yes, I do. I've did a lot of research about these things and I have a strong opinion on souls' existence."

"Do you believe in a soul leaving the body, though the person is alive?"

He frowned. "But that would make the body…"

"Unconscious." Misaki slipped.

Again, the doctor looked shocked but he let it pass.

"Yes. I've read about these in ancient scriptures, things that are considered mythical. Stories…"

"Can you tell me what can be done to bring the soul back to the body?" Misaki asked, her voice betraying the desperateness she was feeling.

Even Usui stood straight, waiting for an answer.

"No, I don't," he sighed. "But Misaki, I can give you pills or a therapy session so that you won't be able to see him anymore-"

"No!" Misaki yelled at him, eyes brimming with tears.

"Ayuzawa, calm down," Usui's voice whispered close to her ear. "I won't leave. I will be with you," his voice gave her the assurance and she regained her composure.

"No. Thank you Doctor."

Misaki got up and went for the door, wanting to leave the room immediately. It seemed to suffocate her.

"Miss. Ayuzawa," she turned hearing the doctor call her. "I'll see if I can get some solution. I left those books years ago when everyone thought I was being crazy about supernatural stuff. I'll brush up and try to find a solution."

Misaki smiled with gratitude. "Thank you so much. But…it's hard to believe you believe me."

"I know you are not lying. I can see in your eyes and in your words just how much you have fallen in love with the person you want to help. You don't lie about people you love."

Her eyes widened and the blush returned. "It-it's nothing like that!" she denied.

The doctor chuckled as Misaki hurried out.

…

"So, Misa-chan…." Usui called her and she stopped dead in her tracks.

_Did he find out too?_

"Don't take the blabbering of my suspicious father seriously," he said chuckling.

Misaki was relieved and heartbroken at the same time. It wasn't some stupid blabbering. It was the truth. Why can't he see through? Or did she really want him to see…

They were in the corridor, walking back to her room.

"Misaki…" he whispered.

She stopped abruptly, heart thumping uncontrollably, as she heard him say her name.

It wasn't the first time she felt like this.

_He called me like this before…the time we sneaked out of the palace._

She shook her head and cleared her mind off those thoughts.

She turned around to see him smiling at her.

"Ca-call me like you usually do," she said, her eyes refusing to meet his.

"You were pretty happy before," he said. "Fine, let's go-"

He was cut off by her speaking. "When?"

"huh?"

"When was I happy, Usui?"

He seemed to think and then smirked. "The time you were wearing a kimono and a blond wig, Princess," he winked.

Her eyes widened. She felt the dizziness take over her. The way he called her princess, he was the same…

_Same as the one in my dream!? What the hell is going on?_

"Misa-chan, I was just messing with you-"

She spoke up before he gave any further explanations.

"The time you took me out of the palace for the first time…" she whispered.

It was his turn to be shocked and his green eyes synced with the shock in the amber ones.

"Ayuzawa…" he managed to say. "We had the same dream…"

…..

**So, what do you think?**

**Keep reading and tell me what you think!**

**Have a glorious day!**


	21. SLIPPING AWAY

**Hello guys! **

**Love you all for supporting me and the story so much!**

** Usui Takumi Walker: I didn't know. Otherwise I would have mentioned you! Glad to know we had the same idea *High five* **

…**..**

**21\. SLIPPING AWAY**

-:::- _**"A dream you dream alone is only a dream. A dream you dream together is reality."**_ -:::-

….

Yuu Hirose walked back to his hotel room near the hospital. The new city was welcoming. He also had a thought of settling there, in his ancestral home, not far from the town. It was old, but not damaged.

His thoughts were jumbled and confused; guilt filled but a bit better since he was able to pour out his thoughts to that little girl today.

Such fire and tough nature she had…it reminded him of her; strong willed and charming.

He reached his hotel room and with a swipe of a card, his door clicked open. His allowances as a doctor made it easy to have simple luxuries. People seemed to be having more psychic disorders with increasing stress and being a top notch doctor in the field, his demand was ever growing.

He pushed aside the small bag and pulled out a big box clamped shut with padlock. He opened it and inside was his years of work claimed useless by others but too precious for him to throw away. He opened the box to find a neatly framed picture of a lady, smiling warmly.

"Patricia," he whispered to himself. "I am sorry. I couldn't protect our little boy…"

Taking a few deep breaths, he moved aside a few books and found the heavy book with papers tucked beside it. He sprawled on the carpeted floor with his notes and a pen. Spreading the previous work and opening the dusty book, he started his search for a miracle.

"Misaki Ayuzawa…I hope you can be with the one you love…"

…

They were standing on the staircase, while heading back to her room, but stopped due to the sudden awareness of the dream.

He kept staring at her.

He could see the beauty of the eyes that held wonder and shock. He could see the depth that spoke much more than her words. He could see the love they held for him.

"I…I can't believe it! How can we have the same dream?" Misaki's bewildered voice questioned him.

He was just as shocked, but extremely happy too. He didn't know why but now…he felt a deep connection with her.

He spoke with fondness and gentleness. "We can…Only if it isn't a dream."

The smile never left his face. He kept watching her as if she was a marvelous painting with a hidden meaning.

"What are you suggesting?"

"I don't know. But it felt too real. Too close. Too much to be just a dream…"

She pushed a lock of her hair behind her ear. Her eyes closed as she took a deep breath.

"It felt like that to me too…" her face grew red and she squirmed under his intense gaze.

"And will you stop smiling like that? It's getting creepy somehow," she huffed.

There was a silence that stretched long enough to make Misaki uncomfortable as he could see her mumble and blush.

He decided to lighten the mood.

"But you weren't very good at the kissing part. Just because I was there to manage-"

He was brutally cut-off by her yelling. "I wasn't that bad! Wait what!? Wha-what kind of random thought is that? You are such an idiot I would've smacked you!"

"You can't," he gave a dramatic pause and saw her feeling guilty thinking she must've hurt him. Then with a coy grin, he added, "Because I can walk through walls."

With a wink, he slid into the wall, leaving a gaping Misaki.

She eyed the wall with apprehension, touched it slightly, sweat forming on her forehead.

"Usui…?" she called tensely.

A burst of cold hair blew her hair onto her face from a nearby window. As soon as she managed to get her hair straight, he stood before her with an evil grin.

She grew pale at the unexpected appearance and fell back with a cry.

She lost her balance and started falling backwards.

"Ayuzawa!" Usui shouted while putting his arms around her, to lift her up.

But that never happened.

She passed right though his arms, leaving him chilled to the bone. Not only because of the eerie contact, but also with the thought of her falling down the stairs.

He would never forgive himself if she gets hurt and he was not able to protect her.

What purpose did he have if he couldn't even protect his most valuable person?

Her eyes were closely shut. There was a mumbled 'Usui' from her, before her saw a hand hold her wrist.

She was pulled up with ease. She stood straight, her eyes still closed.

Usui backed off, relief and guilt flooding through him.

"What the hell were you doing?" Tora's voice was the last he heard, before he walked off though the wall…just wanting to be alone.

…..

Misaki was fully prepared for the fall, but Usui spread his arms to catch her.

She was saved.

A shock wave immediately proved her wrong. His hands passed right through her, making her blood loose all its heat. She felt like her whole body was covered in ice.

"Usui…" she called out, softly.

She closed her eyes, not because of fear of falling, but because she couldn't bear seeing the guilt in Usui's eyes.

It wasn't his fault. No.

She waited, but the impact that would push her rolling down the stairs never came. Instead, she felt a tug on her arm, and was pulled up. She was standing on steady ground, but still didn't dare open her eyes.

"What the hell were you doing?" the clearly bothered voice of Igarashi made her open her eyes.

She saw him frowning. Looking around, she found out that Usui left.

Her heart dropped down at the thought that he would be alone, somewhere, anywhere and no one could see him…

He was alone, thinking that he almost hurt her. Where could he be?

"Looks like the appointment didn't work," Tora said indifferently and sighed.

"I'll be leaving…" Misaki said, distractedly.

"But you are still dizzy and-" a slight hint of concern was tinted in his words but Misaki spoke up without waiting for him to finish.

"No. No, thank you. You've done a lot for me. I just…I just want to see Usui Takumi once. Can I?" she asked with pleading eyes.

"I still don't understand what you have to do with Takumi. But, no you can't," he massaged his forehead with his fingers.

"But-"

"No buts. His half-brother, Gerald Walker, is here who has a lot of influence over every possible thing and," he sighed, "he restricted anyone from entering his room. I am not allowed too. I just need a strong physical proof to bring him down…" he trailed off. "Well, why am I telling you all this? You don't even know what's happening?"

"I do," Misaki said firmly, rage taking over on hearing Gerald's name.

"Huh?"

"I know that Gerald Walker tried to kill his brother for whatever his stupid reasons were. I know that the old man in Britain has suddenly shown immense interest in Usui. Trust me, I know Usui," she stated.

"How?" Tora asked, incredulous.

"There are many things that need to be answered but can't be answered in uncomplicated ways…" Misaki sighed.

"Yes, like how Usui was nearly brought out of his coma yesterday…when you were in his room," he said, almost speaking to himself.

"He what?" Misaki's eyes were wide with surprise.

"No one knows why, but yesterday, his eyes nearly fluttered open and his fingers moved. But then you fainted and were taken out. Again, things were normal."

Misaki took a few seconds to process the information.

"This must be it," she slowly mumbled. "This must be the solution!" she shouted, grinning ear to ear.

"Huh? This must be what?" he took a step back at her sudden outburst.

"You are an arrogant guy, but you do have some good things to say too!" she said and leaving an angry and confused Tora behind, she headed for her room to pick her bag and the tell Usui about what she found out and…wait.

_Where could this alien be!? _She mentally groaned.

After five minutes, she was outside the hospital (thankfully, she wasn't charged a penny. She must pay Igarashi back).

It was five in the evening and the cool air helped her think.

She closed her eyes and took a deep breath.

Who knows? Maybe be just like having a dream together, they even had telepathically connected minds.

She hoped for too much. After a whole ten minutes of straining her brain, she really felt stupid.

_I don't need telepathic powers to know about that guy. _She smiled with a determined look on her face. _I'll win Usui, you idiot. I can guess where you are. I know you…_

With that thought, she headed for the park.

…/…/…/…/….

**Soooo, that's it for now. What do ya think? **

**I have a lot planned for this story…so there will be more chapters coming up. Hope you guys will hang about till the end!**

**I'm planning of making them a little longer too.**

**Have a blissful day and keep smiling!**


	22. ON THE WAY

**Hey guys! Here is the next chapter. **

**I'm so happy that you all are enjoying the story.**

**Let me do something I didn't do in a long time…Disclaimer! **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Maid Sama and this applies to all the previous and future chapters.**

**On with the story!**

…===…..===…..===…

**22\. ON THE WAY**

"What are you up to, Gerald? You know you can't keep him hidden for long. Duke is going to be very angry…isn't he doubting Takumi's presence already?" Tora asked with an intense look at the dark haired guy, who simple let out a chuckle soon followed by a cough.

Tora was leaning against the wall of the corridor, just outside Usui's room. On either side of the closed door stood two men in black suits; a constant stern expression marked their faces.

"Oh, Tiger-kun, did you think I'll bother answering your questions?" he said in a mocking tone.

Tora gritted his teeth but held his temper.

"I'm not that cruel. I told him Takumi is fine and the work he must be doing…well I handed it to some of the best experts without his knowledge. So, it is all right, right? I can't let my sick grandfather worry about my half dead brother, can I?"

Tora fisted the wall hard and walked away.

Last time, he was so close on getting hold of that guy. He had the chance, but he missed it.

_DAMN!_

…

Usui was staring at the slightly lit sky that was soon going to turn black with stars dotting it. The park helped him relax. It was the thing he always did before he met Ayuzawa. So, he could get habituated to the routine…with an addition of her invading his mind every second.

He sighed.

"Sighing won't help you idiot!" he heard her. He swiftly turned around and found her panting.

She looked up at him and smirked. "You look like you've seen a ghost. You thought I couldn't find you? I know you too much not to."

He smiled immediately at that. But it faltered away.

"I don't think I can do much… I couldn't even protect you…"

"Oh, shut up! I'm not that helpless. You can do all the bodyguard stuff after you get back to your body."

"And the other stuff too?" he grinned innocently.

She purposely ignored his question. She thought for a moment and said, "I think we better talk to Tora. He must have got some details…we can add to them."

"He did get many details," Usui said recalling the event where he watched Tora beat the hell out of Jade's men. "He found the guy who hit me. Jade. But when he wanted to talk to him privately, they went upstairs."

"And then what happened?" Misaki asked, curiosity marking her face.

He smiled sheepishly and said, "I don't know. I rushed back to meet you."

"What!? Leaving such an important discussion?" she yelled making him flinch.

"I wanted to see my Misa-chan…" he gave her a solemn expression that could have melted any one right on the spot. It worked on her too.

She sighed, exasperated.

…..

Misaki opened her eyes to the low beeping sound of alarm. She looked at the clock; it was 5 in the morning. She dressed up quickly in her school uniform…she wouldn't have time to come back home and get ready. She tiptoed down the house intending not to wake up her sister or mother.

Their creaky floor didn't help. The next step produced a slow and elongated grating sound and she flinched at that.

"What are you doing so early in the morning sis?" Suzuna came out in her pajamas, rubbing her eyes out of sleep.

"Um…well I seemed to gain more weight these days…so I wanted to go out jogging," she lied.

"In your school uniform…?"

"Oh, my bad. Looks like I can't start exercising today. I'll go to school directly," she smiled nervously. She was running out of time.

"Take care sis…You are acting a lot weird lately." With that, her sister stepped inside and softly shut the door.

_Have a ghost around you all day with whom you fell in love. You'll see this as the finest behavior. _Misaki sighed and smiled in amusement at the situation she was in.

She stepped out of the house only to be hit hard in the face with a news paper.

The distributer didn't seem to see her. He just sped off on his bike.

"What a great start…" she mumbled.

"You look so sleep deprived Ayuzawa," Usui's voice reached her and she smiled. The startling and scaring were already long gone. She was nearly used to his stealthy presence. Nearly.

The air was cold and she hugged herself. "Yea…been thinking about how to tell him. He won't believe us."

"Yes, he won't. That's the reason why we shouldn't be telling him everything. Just stick to the facts."

"All are facts Usui. People just won't believe us." Misaki sighed.

After half an hour, they were there. Miyabigaoka loomed out like a big caste in front of them.

"Do you think that arrogant guy would be in the school so early?" Misaki asked, reluctant to meet him. His attitude - though he helped her many times - still pissed her off.

He chuckled and answered, "He is a hardworking person…the fitting guy for those high class families. He takes his position as student council president very seriously."

"I still can't believe you both are friends," she mumbled.

"Me neither," he said softly. When she gave him a questioning look, he sighed and said, "It's a long story. Some other time?"

"Some other time." She agreed.

She thankfully met Maki, the vice-president, on the way. So things were made easy.

She was sitting on a sofa in the extra large room of the elite school's student council room.

"This is the third time…" she face-palmed.

Usui laughed from the place he was in, leaning on the wall beside a window.

"You like this place a lot, Misaki Ayuzawa?" Tora said coming inside, his usual mock tone with him, and a bunch of papers in his hand. He kept then on the table and placed a crystal paper weight on it.

"So, any reason? Or you just wanted to meet?"

"A reason, very important one." Misaki said sternly.

"Go on."

She took a deep breath and started. "Don't ask any questions on 'how?'. I can't answer that. I told you that I know Usui Takumi, right?"

Tora's face grew stern but he didn't object. He gave a stiff nod braving her to continue.

"I am searching for a way to enter the hospital room Usui is in."

"Not possible. I tried. It's heavily guarded by Gerald's men."

"Can we contact the old man, Rachester; The duke, and tell him about his position?"

"Nope. All his contacts and monitored and we can't reach him without Gerald's permission. And I am sure he wouldn't let us."

"Okay," Misaki massaged her temples. Then carefully, she asked, "I want to know what happened with that Jade guy…the one who hit Usui."

There was silence. Misaki held her breath. Usui, calm and serious, looked at Tora for his reaction.

"What…" Tora stood up. "The…" He walked closer to Misaki. "Hell!"

He didn't look angry, just exhausted. "How do you know!?"

"I told you, no 'how?'s will be answered." Misaki said nervously.

Tora roughly ran a hand through his hair, making it messier than before.

"I have no idea what's going on but …it'll help me to relieve my burden if I tell it to you. And you seem to know something…so, here we go." And he told them what happened that day.

…..

"_Let's go somewhere where the howling of your men won't distract us, shall we?" Tora locked his intense gaze with Jade._

"_As you wish. Come on up stairs," Jade took the few flights up._

_Tora followed him. _

_They reached a big room and Jade kicked the doors open. He walked in and Tora followed him. He was soon met with a kick in his gut. _

_Tora crouched low and, regaining his composure in time, blocked another kick from a different guy._

_Tora looked up. There were five men. They looked like poker friends, equally shabby and big, who came for a success party._

"_You've gotten your big payment, huh?" Tora commented. They were not that hard to deal with. They seemed like the rogues who would lead a small gang and make them do their work. They needed weapons._

_He didn't._

_But this is going to take some time._

_He caught sight of Jade smirking. And then it occurred to him._

'_Hell!' he cursed under his breath._

_He wanted the same thing; a little time to escape._

_Tora tried to catch him by surprise by attacking him suddenly. But he was the one caught in surprise as Jade dashed to the nearby window and jumped out._

_Still in shock, he ran to the window and looked down to see him limping and boarding a black truck. It drove away in high speed._

_He was outraged and with a look, the five members in the room knew they were done for. _

_They backed off, not seeing any reason to fight him. Neither did he have a reason, so he walked away, punching a man before leaving the room. He got to release a little stress, didn't he?_

…

"I lost my lead," Tora said, with the rare sound of regret in his voice.

"Yea, you pretty much messed things up," Misaki looked grim. She hoped for better. "You over estimated yourself."

"I am already feeling bad enough without you having to fuel it," Tora said through gritted teeth.

"What else do we have now?" Misaki asked.

"My grandfather…" Usui suggested, looking distantly out of the window and chuckling at his option.

"Usui's grandfather…" Misaki voiced out Usui's words for Tora.

Tora sighed and said, "If only he would come here…"

…

"Gilbert!" A voice yelled. That voice made the pigeons in the lawn fly off and the maids around the area worry and fear.

"Yes, master?" Gilbert appeared, composed and well dressed as a butler should be, and ready to take in the wrath of Richard Rachester.

"What is happening in Japan? Is Takumi managing things there? Why are the shares-" he had a fit of cough.

Gilbert immediately went to his side and made him sit on the king size bed.

"Your health is in no good condition to be worried about all these things, sir."

"I…I don't think things are going all right," The duke said, a little less harshly this time. After a few minutes, he said, "We are going to fly to Japan tomorrow morning."

"But Sir, you are-" Gilbert started to say it was insane to travel and manage business while he was in such a vulnerable state, but the look that came from the Duke made him surrender.

"Go make the arrangements."

"Yes, Master."

….

**So, how was it? Review and let me know.**

**Have an elated day! **


	23. THE DEMON UNLEASHED

**I'm so sorry I'm late! I have exams going on.**

**Soooo, long wait, huh? Let's go ahead with the chapter!**

…

**23\. THE DEMON UNLEASHED **

"So, you are saying souls coming out of their bodies even when they are alive…never happened?" Misaki concluded in an exasperated tone.

"Never recorded," corrected.

Usui was sitting on the table and on opposite sides of it were Misaki and . Tora was leaning on the door of his study. He arranged the meeting in his house so that Gerald wouldn't be suspicious of them. But he himself had no idea what they were talking about.

"It may have happened but…" continued. "I don't understand. There must be some solution. What are we missing?"

"Common sense and a little sanity," Tora grumbled and his frown deepened. "I need some explanation." Just like the previous million times he stated that, everyone ignored him.

"There must be some sort of connection between you two. Are you sure the first time you met him, he was as a soul and not in person?"

"Yes…I'm pretty sure about that. He isn't a person you could forget…even if you have just met him once." Misaki's thoughts rolled back to the time when she first met him in Maid Latte. His eyes that held so much mysterious closeness filled with surprise and hope. Now, he was staring at the doctor…his father…with the same hope.

"Then how can it be that you are the only person who can see and hear him?"

"I…_We_ don't know," she fell silent after that.

"Maybe we do Ayuzawa…" Usui said, deep in thought.

"Huh?"

"We had the same dream," he stated as a matter of fact.

"Yes! I almost forgot about it!" Misaki got up from her seat, excited at the new discovery.

"Not a new thing now!" Tora groaned lifting up his hands as if praying the heavens for help.

"What is it?" Yuu asked.

"Is it normal for two persons…or a person and a soul, to be precise…to have the same dream? Only it wasn't just a dream…It was so clear…I don't understand," Misaki looked at the doctor expecting him to understand.

"You mean…it was like a vision?"

"Yes…something like that." Hastily, she added, "and he had the same vision."

"What…I mean what was it about?"

"It wasn't now…I mean it was like in very old times and I was a princess," Misaki said immediately hearing Tora snort.

Her face heated up as both the doctor and Tora eyed her.

"I know this sounds crazy but I am not making anything up. I really was a princess and he was a warrior. He was assigned to protect me…" She fell back to those moments where they were so close, where she could touch him, where he was real…in a dream.

"At least tell me who this 'he' is?" Tora asked…demanded…also pleaded at the same time.

"If you are okay with it, I would like to know too," Dr. Yuu said resting his chin on his hands.

Misaki looked at Usui and raised an eyebrow questioning him. He looked at her and said, "I think it's fine Misa-chan. You can tell them that your prince charming is the real prince of Walker family," he smirked.

Misaki face-palmed and mumbled, "Prince charming…no way!"

She took a deep breath, glanced at Tora and the doctor who were looking expectantly at her, and said, "The guy I see…the soul of whatever he is…it's Usui Takumi. Your friend," she waved a hand at Tora, "and your son," she brought her hand to the doctor, held it there for a few moments and dropped down.

"Phew…" she breathed.

There was a door slamming. She turned to see that Tora left the room with a very rude gesture and heard his say faintly, "I had enough of this."

fell back in his chair and closed his eyes, his wrinkles that somehow added grace to his face now showed the stress he was in. "Why was I somehow expecting such a thing to happen?" and then he smiled.

"I think we were looking at the wrong way…he isn't any lost soul that you found. He is your soul mate. You two…are souls reborn."

…

Gerald sighed as he let out a puff of smoke into the air that swirled and disappeared like a ghost.

_(A/N: Smoking is injurious to health!)_

"Speak up Ceddy. You've been standing there for ten minutes and trying to say something. I promise I won't shout at you," he said giving him a level look.

"Yes sir. Your Grandfather is flying to Japan tomorrow morning."

Gerald just stared at him for a long while before dropping his cigarette. "What the hell Ceddy! Tell me this is a joke…" Gerald burst out and due the strain, a trail of coughing followed.

Cedric flinched at his master's outburst but held his ground. "I wouldn't be joking about such vulnerable matters, sir. He would be here by 11 a.m. tomorrow."

His nails dug into his palms as he thought about the circumstances. A wry smile crossed his lips. "I am a dead man…" he mumbled.

…..

"Um, exactly why am I the one standing in the airport dressed up like this?" Misaki nervously mumbled into the earphone that she covered up with her hair.

"You need to look like an official employee from a five star hotel. You are receiving the Duke of Raven castle. This is the least you can do," Tora replied from the other side and Misaki could perfectly picture the smirk he had.

"That arrogant…" Misaki stopped short as Usui spoke up. "No bad language lady. You are a professional at present," he whispered close to her ear.

She jumped up at the closeness as her face heated up. "Idiot, no need to get so close. I know what I have to do." She turned away.

"Who is so close?" Tora's voice beeped in her ear. "Never mind…"

In the glass doors near the Arrivals, she looked at her reflection. It was so different from what she actually was. In a black tight skirt that stopped exactly below her knees, a suit and the light but perfect makeup…she was looking five years older than she was.

"You look so different Ayuzawa. This suits you…" Usui spoke up again.

"I don't know but I am getting a feeling we'll get caught," she frowned.

Tora replied coolly at that. "Unlike you, I plan things."

A nerve popped on Misaki's forehead. "I need to know that stupid plan too. Tell me," she asked a little too loud, making the others look at her with surprise.

"I had my men distract Gerald Walker, in many ways, so that he won't be on time to the airport. And I also _asked_ the lady from the hotel's management to let you go instead of her."

"I think I get the meaning of 'asked' in your perspective," Misaki sighed.

"Ayuzawa, they are here," Usui said, his face marked with no emotion.

Misaki looked up to see that a private jet has landed just now.

"Wish me luck," She breathed in holding the bouquet of yellow roses tightly.

"You don't need luck. You got will," he smiled at her.

She smirked. "Hey, good talk doesn't suit you pervert."

After a few minutes of wait, the glass doors gave way to a person who had a black aura around him. The good old Rachester stepped out, his frown deep and wrinkles that added grace to the riveting personality.

But his eyes were mirrors of his sickness.

A group of guards surrounded him, and a few carried bags.

Misaki walked towards them, gulped down her fear and with a smile, held the roses to the duke.

"Welcome to Japan, sir. Let us take good care of you. You'll feel like home here." She smiled again and waited for a reply. And waited. And waited.

The duke gave her a look that stoned her in place. Another man in a suit who looked to be in his 50s took the roses.

Misaki got out of the shock and with a forced smile, lead them out. One of Tora's assigned cars was waiting there and The Duke got in. It immediately rushed out in full speed.

Misaki sweat dropped.

"He is a little scary, so…" Usui nervously began.

"A little? He was like the demon from hell!" Misaki yelled.

Usui chuckled.

"I will take care of things from now on," Tora's voice made her review their plan. "Gerald would have a lot of surprises today. The plan better work…whatever it is," and with a slight hesitation, he added, "I hope you can bring back Takumi."

Misaki smiled at that and cut the connection off. She will. Today was her only chance to sneak into his room. Only while Gerald would be busy with begging his grandfather for forgiveness.

"Ayuzawa, let's go." Usui was excited and she could see that in his eyes. He will be back and she'll make sure of it.

…..

"Igarashi Tora, I wasn't expecting to see you of all people," Richard's voice boomed as he draped his court over a chair in his lavish room.

"Yes…and I wasn't expecting you to be here, sir. In this condition I mean."

Gilbert was standing near the door and Tora was leaning onto the table.

"I had to check up on business," he replied gruffly. "And why am I talking to a kid?"

He ignored the 'kid' reference and said, "Check upon business or Usui Takumi? Sorry, my bad. Takumi Walker."

Richard tightened his grip on the book he was holding but that didn't falter Tora. He smirked and continued. "Why, I would like to know the new interest you have on the illegitimate child of the Walker family."

"There is no need for me to answer you, kid. But just so your curiosity wouldn't kill you, he is exceptionally talented and would be the eligible heir to the Raven Castle."

Just then, the door was pushed open harshly and Gerald entered looking completely disheveled. "Grandfather, I'm sorry I couldn't receive you. I was struck," he said giving a death glare to Tora.

He just smirked. "We are having a very interesting discussion, Gerald. You may like to join it," Tora said, sarcasm lining his voice.

"I don't want to hinder my purpose of this visit," Richard shouted that made him cough. Gilbert moved towards him to help, but with a wave of hand from the duke, he was dismissed. "Where is Takumi?"

Gerald's face was covered in sweat. "That, grandfather…"

Tora spoke up, wanting not to delay this any longer. "You want me to help you say that?"

"No!" Gerald yelled and breathed. "Grandfather, Takumi…he met with an accident on the day we came to Japan. He had been in coma since then…and the doctors are treating him…no improvement in his case. I didn't want to trouble you so…"

He stopped short looking at Richard Rachester shaking with anger. His hair on the back of his neck spiked and even Tora, who held his ground till then, took a step backward.

Richard Rachester, the Duke of Raven Castle, the head of the Walker family, was out of control.

…..

**What do you think guys? Next chap will be a few more surprises and a lot more TakuMisa fluff!**

**Have a lovely day! **


	24. THE WAR BEGINS

**Thanks for all those nice reviews! They mean a lot.**

**So, here you go!**

…**..**

-===-===- _"If kissing was just two people touching lips, it wouldn't touch our hearts and bind our souls the way it does."_ -Anonymous -===-===-

…

**24\. THE WAR BEGINS**

"Hey, are you new? I haven't seen you around…" a nurse walking along raised her doubt looking at the amber eyed nurse who was carrying a tray.

"Well, I'm a replacement for a sick nurse…just for today. Excuse me, but I am needed elsewhere. Give way please," saying that, she turned around the corner and with her head down, walked briskly to the room she was supposed to be in.

Once she was in the elevator alone, she breathed out.

"Good work, Misa-chan. You are becoming more and more capable of lying," Usui smirked while leaning lazily against the lift's door. She glared at him but she had more in mind than to be angry at him.

"I am really nervous right now…I don't know what might happen if it doesn't work…" Misaki lowered her eyes and held the tray so tight that her knuckles paled.

"Misaki…" Usui took a step forward and she looked at him. He raised his hand as if to cup her cheek. He placed his palm close to her cheek and bent down to her eye level.

Her heart was beating frantically as she looked at him, both refusing to leave the comfort they found in each other's eyes

"Promise me one thing, Ayuzawa," he slowly whispered.

She nodded him to continue, not trusting her voice to come out valiantly.

"If…if this doesn't work-" he was cut-off by Misaki shaking her head violently.

"No!" she yelled. "It will work!"

She was shaking. He placed his hand lightly on her head and coldness immediately coursed through her body. He distanced himself from her smiling sadly.

"It's just an 'if'. Listen…If I won't wake up today, I want you to never visit me again…and I'll make sure not to meet you too…"

Misaki's head instantly snapped up. His eyes were covered by his bangs. She was at loss of words. Her eyes were filled with angry tears.

"Not again…" she mumbled.

"Ayuzawa..."

"Not again, Usui! You made me fall for you this time too! And you are planning to leave me again!? Give up again?" she was shaking uncontrollably.

"Stop…Misa-chan…" his words were strained; holding so many emotions that he failed to display.

"No, I won't. Idiot…Idiot you are! You heard what said. You know you just can't give up. There are so many things we still need to understand!"

He smiled. "I'm sorry, Ayuzawa."

"I hate you," she murmured, as a tear escaped her eyes and rolled down her cheek.

"I love you too…"

The lift doors opened, display showing they were on the seventh floor.

Misaki wiped her cheek with her sleeve and stepped out.

"Misaki," greeted her. She nodded at him.

"So, are the people guarding Usui's room out?" Misaki asked looking around. It was nearly empty. Gerald was careful to take the newly constructed floor so that the patients were sparse.

This served as a plus for Tora as he didn't have to struggle much to replace Gerald's men with his.

Misaki saw the two men on either side of the door; they were similar to the Gerald's men but nodded at her indicating they were on her side.

The items on the tray Misaki was carrying made a clinking sound. turned to see that her hands were trembling.

"Misaki, everything will be alright…" he said though he wasn't sure himself.

According to the information he gathered regarding rebirth…they showed signs of extreme bonds between two people to let them have glimpses of their past.

And he was pretty sure Misaki and Takumi had a very deep relation…almost epic.

"What if it isn't? Everything you all have done…and Usui…" Her voice was now shaking.

"Not fair, Misa-chan. You just told me everything will be fine," Usui smiled at her.

She nodded and a small hint of smile graced her face. Yes, she will be strong for him…she will do everything in her power to bring him back.

She walked towards the door, her heart thumping, she twisted the knob.

"Well, that was a nice plan…" a voice sounded and Misaki swirled around to look at the speaker. The men at the door turned tense and got ready to attack.

"Cool down, boys. I am not going to interfere." It was Dr. Maria.

Misaki looked at her, completely confused.

"Gerald forced me to listen to him. I still can't help you, but I can keep quiet…" with that, the blonde doctor gave Misaki thumbs up and left.

With a sigh, Misaki stepped in.

….

Gerald collided with the wall with a great force and the base of Richard's walking stick slammed on the wall, just inches away from his head.

Gerald coughed due to the force he was crashed into the wall, just with a thrust from his grandfather, but held his ground.

"I told you not to take him out of the castle, didn't I?" the duke asked through gritted teeth.

"Grandfather, let me explain…"

"Shut up!"

With a little more push, the metal end of the stick started pulling off the paint and cracks were webbing out.

"Sir," it was Gilbert. "You are in no condition to lose your temper like this. Your health will be ruined."

"It's Raven Castle that will be ruined without him! We cannot lose him!" He was now huffing. Sweat trailed down his face. With a jerk, he dropped his cane and slumped into a chair.

Gilbert was instantly beside him, with a glass of water. He gulped it down.

"What is so great about him," Gerald mumbled dropping down to the floor. "Why can't I help save our castle!?" he half yelled.

'_You must always protect the castle, no matter what.' _His mother's words echoed in his head.

"You can't. No one can…" Rachester's voice was a low rumble. It held regret and sadness. "Gerald…Raven Castle is falling apart along with Walker Company. I've made many business contracts and took several drastic steps that I regret. We need a lot of money to pay the partners and share holders…a lot. Or else, we will be doomed."

Gerald was intently listening now.

He always used to hear the bickering from outside the meeting room. Their business partners left the meeting with a frown always marking their faces.

"So, Takumi can make all things right?" Tora asked with a raised eyebrow. "He is damn good…but not so much that you'll break your pride and let him into your family. There are many professionals-" he was cut off by the Duke's voice.

"He isn't just talented. He is gifted…he possesses special powers. He can lead us out from this down fall. He can take us to the treasure of the ancient kingdom…"

…..

It was like she stepped into a room where oxygen levels were dropped low. She found it hard to breath. She took careful steps forward in the dimly lit room and walked towards the bed.

Her breathing was coming in shallow gasps. It was like all the air was being sucked out from her lungs. She placed the tray on the table. Her hands were sweaty. She looked at the peaceful face on the bed. She couldn't take it. It was like all the thoughts were rushing into her mind.

It wasn't just one Misaki. They were two. One called him Usui…the other called him a warrior...Takumi.

Who was she? She was on the verge of sanity. One slip and she could lose her identity. She was sweating profusely. _Who am I?_

"Misaki!" It was Usui…the one she knew. There was urgency in his voice. Also concern…and fear. She looked up. He was there, just on the other side of the bed.

_Get a grip! _She heard herself saying.

She moved closer and removed the oxygen mask from Usui's face. It wasn't necessary…he could breath, but with difficulty. She placed her hand on his cheek.

A lot of pictures and thoughts flowed into her mind. But they were so incoherent. They overlapped with each other and overwhelmed her.

But all her thoughts were focused on one thing. It was the first time she touched him. His flawless skin was soft under her palm.

Usui could feel a tingling sensation on his cheek. His mind resembled hers; overflowing with thoughts. But just like her, it was only that feeling that kept him drifting off into the thoughts.

It was so much. She was so close to him, so safe. She leaned in and kissed his unmoving lips. His warm lips on hers, a gentle brush, was what she remembered…and both Usui and Misaki felt the barrier of visions break and they were back at the eerie land of their own…

….

"_Careful with footing, Princess. One slip and you are at the mercy of your opponent," Takumi's voice showed no emotion, only duty. _

_His sword was inches away from her throat. Her leg was sprawled, thanks to the slippery floor that she lost her footing. He gracefully stepped back and she straightened. _

_It had been one week. One week since her grand escape. One week since her few hours of freedom. And one week since their true feelings came into light…but they had to stay hidden; in the shadows of their hearts. _

_Their sword fighting sessions were the only time he talked to her…to give her instructions. But they both treasured them. It was as close as they can get to a normal talk. Also, only swords brought their bodies close and then pushed them away. They danced around in their fierce fights. He never missed the faint blush that crept up to her cheeks when they were close._

_How he aspired to have her in his life as a lover…a stupid fantasy, an untamed dream. _

_He knelt down and bowed. Then they went and placed their practice swords in the sheaths and left the practice grounds. In silence that had become their hearts talking._

_He was hiding in the shadows protecting her, but she knew he was around and found warmth in his guarded gaze. _

_She wouldn't look at him, but he knew she was enduring their distance as much as he was._

"_Princess," a guard was running towards her across the garden. "King would like to have you in the court. Right now," he bowed as an afterthought, but Misaki was already heading inside in a fast pace._

_She entered the hall, Takumi stayed behind._

_Her father was with all the courts men and ministers. His face had deep set frown and everyone was talking loudly; saying something and anything that came to their minds._

"_Father?" Misaki was confused. She had never seen them this disorganized before. "What's going on?"_

"_Misaki…" his voice showed the strain he was in. And hoarse with all the arguments he had and orders he had been giving out. He averted his gaze towards the courts men. "Call Takumi…he has a job to do."_

_He was instantly in, bowing before him._

"_I have to say this…our enemies caught us by surprise. The Seiwien kingdom…they attacked our water bases and they are down. Out first line of defense has been wiped out clean."_

_Misaki straightened. She knew there would be war, but not this soon. _

"_Father, I will lead the internal line of soldiers-" she stopped talking when the king waved his hand. _

"_No Misaki."_

"_But I've been training for this! From a long time…"_

"_Yes, but you have an important job. You remember your mother's last words, don't you?"_

_Misaki cringed at that…of course she did. "We have to protect out kingdoms secrets…our ancient heritage…our inheritance…"_

"_Yes, dear. And only you know where to hide it; where no one can ever take it."_

_She clenched her fists. She knew that was important…but she wanted to fight._

"_You have your fight, Misaki. Greater than ours. You'll protect the internal chambers…you'll protect the lineage." _

_She nodded crisply. If the enemies ever reached the chambers…it meant they lost the war. All the people would be dead or taken as prisoners. She was the last line. _

_The king clasped his hands together. "And Takumi…I need you to lead the first line of our army; outside the great walls. You are the one I can trust the most."_

"_Yes, Your Majesty." He said that without hesitation, but she could feel him stiffen just like her. Her mind froze. If her father was leaving her alone…it meant the war was at its verge._

_And Takumi leading the first line of defense would mean…he would never return._

…_.._

**This was the****Longest Chapter! Phew…that took a lot of thinking.**

**I tried my best not to make it sound like a fairy tale…and make it as close to reality as possible. Oh well, this is still a fantasy so don't keep digging for the facts!**

**Stay tuned, the next chap will be up soon… **

…**.**


	25. THE REAL DEMON

**Hey guys! Thanks for the reviews!**

**Everyone who is reading and enjoying this story…virtual hug to you!**

**So, here we are…**

…**..**

**25\. THE REAL DEMON**

_Misaki examined her sword. She had to get ready…ready to use it in real battle. She looked at her reflection in the mirror of her room. Her face was pale and her eyes looked lost. She pushed the curtain covering the window slightly. Everything was a mess. People were hastily running across the courtyard and warriors were overlooking the evacuation. On the contrary to the chaos…the sky was calm; a cloudless night. _

_She turned away from that ruckus on hearing a hesitant knock on her door. She opened the door to see Sachi nervously looking around._

"_What's the matter, Sachi-chan?"_

"_May…may I come in, princess?" Misaki moved slightly to let her in. Once she closed the door, Sachi looked relieved._

"_I don't know what to say, Princess. This may be the last time I'll be seeing you…" her voice quivered as she hastily wiped a tear from her face._

_Misaki placed her palm on her forehead and patted slowly. "Don't say that. Everything will be fine."_

_She doubted it. No, she was sure everything would be a great downfall. She managed to not let that fear show on her face._

"_I hope so…" she looked up suddenly as she remembered something. "I'm sorry Princess! This isn't the time for this. Samurai-sama is waiting for you. He asked me to deliver his message. He wants to meet you near the bridge."_

_Before Misaki could process everything…she was being pushed out of the door. A thousand thoughts raced in her mind…but only one was certain. This may be the last time she would be seeing him. _

_By the time she reached the bridge…she was panting heavily. She ran all the way there._

_He was standing there; dressed in black. His golden hair was shining in the moon light. His eyes stared into the blackness…_

"_Takumi…" her voice was barely above a whisper. But he heard her. He looked up and a sad smile crossed his face._

_She looked at him, eyes brimmed with tears. _

"_Must you go?" she whispered._

_He didn't look at her for a long time. And when he did, his eyes were speaking more than any words could. Explaining things she never could have understood with simple sentences. His answer was clear and she already knew that. '_Yes, he had to go…'

_Before she could say anything, he leaned down and kissed her. _

_It was a brief kiss. But that was enough to make her shiver from inside. His lips on hers were soft, gentle, and she was lost. _

_And then, it ended just as abruptly as it began. When she opened her eyes…he wasn't there. She expected as much, but it still hurt. _

"_I will be waiting for you…" she whispered into the night, tears now falling freely… _

_She made her way back to the main castle. She already bid farewell to her father. The courtyard was empty. Everyone was gone. The silence here must be the sign of a rampant war waging outside the palace defenses._

_She took a torch that was burning brightly on the wall. _

_Taking a deep breath, she started walking. She turned and twisted along the many staircases and corridors of the palace. She pushed open a heavy double door. It was the wing they never used. There was nothing beyond it…an old storage room. That's what everyone thought. She assumed the same._

_But she was wrong. There was a long passageway inside. It was just like her mother said…just before she died. They had a treasure, of what value…she didn't know._

_She followed the memorized map and turned many lefts and rights. _

_She finally reached the painting; the painting of her mother. It was smiling at her and she felt her heart wrench. There was dust covered all over the painting. She dusted it off with her palm and removed it from the wall. She then started counting the bricks and on reaching one in particular, she pressed it slightly. With a slight grunt, the wall parted into two._

_She took a deep breath and walked in. There it was…the room filled with all their wealth. The light from the torch bathed everything in the room with an orange hue. There was gold piled on the floor that nearly touched the ceiling. There were stones filled in the boxes that shone brightly. They were stacked up, one box on another._

_She didn't find any of this important. She made her way to the corner of the room, and felt the floor. There was a gap, a small one. With her hand, she pulled up and the rotten wooden plank cracked. _

_Misaki placed the torch on a stand and with both the hands she brought up a treasure box. It wasn't big and was considerably light._

_There was a pattern etched onto the lid. It was a heart with wings. On the top, it was adorned with a crown. She placed her palm on the sides and turned two wheels, attached on either side, one to the front and the other backwards. After that, she traced the carving and pressed at the center of the crown. The lid clicked open. _

_She opened the lid and found many scrolls. This was their treasure; all the great grandfathers' writings. She then produced a scroll from her kimono. It was hers'. She wrote everything that she wanted to tell her beloved bodyguard into this scroll. She couldn't voice out her love on him…but she was able to write it. With a smile, she placed it in the box and closed it._

_No one will be able to open it. Only she knew the way. And although one might guess after many trials…they didn't have those many. Once they made three wrong guesses, there was a liquid that would burn all the scrolls inside._

_She breathed in relief. Her work was done. Every one of her ancestors has done it…their valuable words to be written and passed on. She did her work…but only thing in hers was a letter to her lover. They were going to be burnt anyway._

_Her father…her people…her Takumi…they were all gone…almost. She wiped her tears that uncontrollably escaped her eyes. With a new fire in her eyes…she came out of the room and arrived to the main hall. She will be waiting for her enemies to burst through the doors…_

_And she'll be waiting for Takumi to take her into his arms._

*…end of vision…*

….

There was a constant beeping sound from the monitor. Misaki Ayuzawa was kneeling beside the bed - lost deep in her own dreams - of a certain someone who seemed to stir in sleep. Usui Takumi slightly opened his eyes. He scanned the room. It was white washed and adorned with sophisticated equipment. And on his right, he saw her face, propped on the pillow.

He slightly lifted his left arm and brought it to her face. With a slight brush of his fingers on her cheek, she opened her eyes.

That's when their eyes met, _for the first time_.

She saw him looking intensely at her. Her eyes brimmed with tears. The memories from her vision were flooding her mind but they were nothing compared to the joy she felt at present. She was seeing him completely alive for the first time.

"Usui…" she whispered.

He opened his mouth to say something but right then, the door was banged open.

Misaki was rooted on her spot, not moving.

Richard Rachester stepped in followed by Gerald and Tora; one looking pale and the other looking exhausted.

"Takumi?" his voice resounded in the sparsely furnished room. Misaki got up immediately and busied herself with some items on the table.

"Grandfather…"

She heard Usui. His voice was the same. Her heart felt light. It hadn't been some weird dream. This was not a dream. He was really with her and everyone could see him.

"I was really worried…" the duke said, though more than concern there was relief in his voice.

Gerald was sweating. He was about to get the full blow of his sin now. Tora smirked at him. "Be ready, young Prince. You'll be banished now," he whispered.

He glared at Tora.

Usui raised an eyebrow. "Why am I in a hospital?" his voice was impassive.

Misaki looked at him from the corner of her eyes. '_Tell him about your brother already!_'

"That's what I would like to know. How were you involved in the accident?"

"Accident? The last thing I remember was Gerald asking me to visit Japan with him…some work related to business. Where are we-"

He stopped speaking when they heard a glass bottle breaking. Misaki was kneeling down, picking the shattered pieces up. She no longer heard the irritated grunting of the duke, nor the surprised gasps from Gerald.

'_I'm hearing it all wrong. This can't be happening!' _a voice in her head screamed.

She was a stranger to him.

She could no longer tolerate it. She dashed out of the room.

She could hear footsteps following her. Once she was far enough from the room…Tora called her. But she ignored him and headed for the room with her bag. She changed her dress and left the hospital, never looking back.

…..

"It feels weird, Grandfather; you worrying about me…" Usui got up from his bed.

"What is with that attitude? Here I am, trying to be nice to you and…"

"That's what is suspicious."

"Why you…" Richard strained himself because of which a fit of cough attacked him.

Gerald was immediately by his side, all the while stealing glances at his brother. It must be the greatest of his luck that he was saved.

They watched in silence while Usui casually changed to a casual clothing left on the table and left the room.

As soon as he was out, Yuu Hirose stopped him. "Takumi…" he smiled at him and his skin wrinkled in the corner of his eyes. It was a genuine smiled. Taking a deep breath, he continued. "I know you are angry…"

He looked up at his son. He was smiling at him. "No Doctor, thank you for saving me. I'll be leaving now."

"Huh?" is what he could say as he watched Usui walk out of his sight.

…

"Misa-chan, you look so down. Are you having any trouble?" Satsuki's worried voice made he look up from the glass she was cleaning. The café wasn't much busy. It was already closing time. They were inside the kitchen cleaning.

"Is it a boy problem?" Erika chirped from behind.

"Ah…" Misaki sweat dropped seeing their exciting faces.

"She isn't denying it…It definitely is a boy," Honoka smirked.

"Wa-wait! It's not…"

"Hey!" it was Subaru who peeked inside. "There is a customer…he is asking for Misa-chan."

"I'll go and see to it," Misaki half smiled and walked past them. She bowed to the person standing there without even looking at him.

"Welcome, Master! Please take a-" she stopped, words caught in her throat, as she met the emerald eyes glazing with life.

Usui Takumi, standing in front of her, smiled slightly and with a tilt of his head, said, "I'm sorry, Ayuzawa. I lied. How can I forget my little Princess?" he chuckled but immediately straightened when he saw her.

A dark aura surrounded Misaki. She was shaking with anger. Her fists were closed tightly and a vein popped on her forehead.

Usui took a step back. There was definitely someone scarier than his grandfather…

….

**Soooooo….what do you say?**

**Those moments weren't something Usui would easily forget! So, don't worry. *giggle***

**And for the readers who are worrying this story would come to an end soon…nope. It'll take a little long! Many Takumisa moments with a little action will follow in the upcoming chapters.**

**Have a day filled with love! Keep smiiiiling.**


	26. WE REMEMBER

**Hey everyone! Thank you all so much for so many sweet words! I'm getting fat with all those... :P just kidding. Love the reviews.**

**Sooo, here you go!**

….

…_*****…._ _"Souls reconstructed with faith transform agony into peace." _

― _Aberjhani, The River of Winged Dreams …*****…._

…

**26\. WE REMEMBER**

"Ayuzawa…there is really a reason I did it…" Usui looked calm and composed. But she knew that he was nervous. Well, whatever the reason or excuse it was, it doesn't matter. She was angry. Her face was flushed and, by the sharp whisperings from the kitchen, everyone knew it too.

"Get out." She said through gritted teeth.

"But…" he was flailing. He was too worried to go.

"Wait for me outside," saying this, she stomped inside. With a low hanging head and drooped shoulders, and still looking impressive, Usui walked out.

Misaki changed her clothing all the while muttering curses.

"Misa-chan…?" she heard her manager call out. Taking a deep breath, she turned to see all her co-workers with a slight blush on their faces.

"Um…what's wrong?" she asked nervously, as they were all smiling sweetly at her.

"Is that handsome guy your boyfriend?" Honoka asked, smirking.

"No…" she tried to protest but they were all firing their questions without a pause.

"It looks like you had a fight?" Subaru asked a little concerned.

"He looked so sad! He is so cute, Misa-chan! I'm envious." Erika sulked.

All the while, the manager was looking at Misaki with sparkling eyes.

"It…it is not like that…" Misaki stepped back.

"Misa-chan!" Honaka, who left the conversation to put the waste bags outside, returned with a grin. "Your boy is waiting for you outside. And you got to excuse him, he looks so dejected…" with that, she was pushed outside from the back door.

The door closed with a thud. She sighed and shivered due to the cold air outside the café.

She was looking down when she felt a coat being draped over her.

"It is really cold…" she heard him say. She didn't speak. Till this time, only the shock and pain where there on her mind when he said he didn't remember a thing. And on knowing that it was a lie, only anger showed up. But now, after hearing his voice up close, she felt many more emotions clutter up her mind.

With both the hands, she pulled the coat closer. It was warm and comfortable.

The warmth increased ten folds when she felt strong arms embrace her. Usui rested his chin on her head. She didn't struggle; she just snuggled closer to him.

"Idiot…" she murmured into his shirt.

"That I am, Ayuzawa. I'm so sorry," he sounded so sincere. He kissed her hair and then moved a little away, still having his hands around her, to look at her.

She looked up at him, eyes shining and cheeks flaring. He smiled at her and the loving look in his eyes made her want to drown in them.

"I…I'm still angry…" she mumbled, fidgeting in his hold.

"I can do something for that," he said.

"Whatever you do, I'll still be really angry and-" she stopped when his palms gently cupped her face.

She stiffened anticipating the next. He came close to her; his breath on her face was warm, contracting the cool air around.

"Misa-chan…" his voice made her blush more. "Calm down…" that made her heart beat faster.

He leaned down and kissed her. Her anger dissipated into nothing with that soft kiss. She gladly accepted it and he moved closer to her providing all the warmth his princess missed till that time.

….

"So, looks like the ghost game you both have been playing with me has come to an end, huh?" Tora smirked, relieved by the idea.

He was leaning on the wall across from Yuu Hirose, who was looking up on his schedule for the next day. Gerald and The Duke left the hospital. Tora watched them sulking; one with dread and the other with anger.

Tora wasn't exactly happy, because it was an easy escape for that Gerald…but well, no one would've trusted the story of ghosts either.

"It is not a game, dear boy. It is true that they are re-born souls. It is true that he walked as a ghost while he had a concussion," his voice was clear and content.

"Oh, right. And he didn't remember any of it," Tora huffed. "You are his father, right? You should know better. Misaki Ayuzawa must have some ulterior motives for making all that up and using your affection towards your son to help her."

"Do you really believe that? What you just said…do you actually mean it?" Yuu looked up at him with a smile as he watched him with a frown on his face.

"What do you mean? Of course I do."

"You've know Misaki for a longer time than me. Would she do something like that?"

His question seemed to catch Tora off guard but he immediately fell into deep thought. There is no way she would. She wasn't any woman to run after wealth or fame. He had personal experience with her fierce and strong nature. That was something that made her much more interesting to him.

"No…" he finally said with a sigh.

nodded in agreement and added, "And also, Takumi didn't forget. He is just pretending not to know me…"

"And why would he do that?"

"I think he isn't ready to meet his father who was non-existent all these years. He may be lying but in his eyes, I could see the indifference he had towards me when he talked to me earlier. There isn't any reason for him to have that feeling for a normal doctor, is there?"

With that they both fell silent.

….

"Look out for that post," Usui said as Misaki was about to bump into it. She looked up at the last second and stepped aside.

They were on their way back to her house. All the while, she would steal glances at him but when he looked at her she busied herself with something or watched the road.

Usui chuckled watching her blushing and fidgeting. It pleased him so much to see his usually strict Misaki so nervous and self conscious.

"So, what was on your mind when you lied to me?" she asked looking straight ahead.

"You wanted me to tell my grandfather that Gerald was responsible for my accident?" he answered her question with another question.

"Of course! Are you not angry?" She looked at him, disapproval written all over her face.

"I am, Ayuzawa…but my grandfather accepted me into the Walker family with some unknown intensions…and to know those, we may need Gerald's help," he stated calmly.

"What!? You are going to take that guy's help!? It's ridiculous," she yelled at him.

"Hey, calm down. Do you think my Grandfather would trust my words rather than his legitimate grandson's?"

This made Misaki ponder over the situation.

"But now…we can use the little information we have against him to gain more of our use from him."

"You mean…blackmail him," she concluded with a satisfied smile.

"Hey, I didn't know princess has an evil side…" he smirked.

She elbowed him saying, "Princess doesn't. But, demon president does."

Her replay made him stop walking. He looked at her, happiness filling his empty soul. She was the one for him…always have been.

With a smile, he jogged a little to fall in step with her and as they walked in the night, they both knew they were ready for whatever life was planning for them.

…

"Sorry I'm late!" Misaki's voice rang in the silent room when she pushed open the door with full force.

The sound made three heads turn to her. Her eyes travelled from Dr. Yuu – who was reading some reports – to Tora – who was also studying some files – to Usui. He was perched on the window sill, his favorite spot everywhere.

She got a funny feeling seeing them together…in Tora's house. His study room became their meeting spot.

"What, you are not punctual at all," Tora mumbled.

"I had a lot of work," Misaki switched to defensive mode and walked in, still in her school uniform. "The student council works got delayed a lot while I wasn't paying attention."

"Bragging now, are we?" Tora smirked.

"I'm not!" Misaki glared.

"If we are done with the idle chat, maybe we should get on to the main talk," Usui said coldly while wrapping his hands around Misaki from behind.

"Hey, what are you getting so protective for? She is of no interest to me," Tora grinned.

"Who knows…Misa-chan really is charming. So, just to remind you, she is mine," Usui said in a low voice that almost sounded like threatening.

"Well, she is interesting though," Tora replied as if to annoy him more.

"What the hell are you guys talking!? I'm right here!" Misaki yelled getting red and pushing Usui away.

"I always knew meeting with teenagers would get me nowhere but idle chatter," Yuu chuckled.

"Fine, so what are our plans now?" Usui asked, avoiding eyes contact with his father.

"My men are still searching for Jade – the guy who managed to hit you," Tora added though not necessary. "Without him, it will be hard for the Duke to believe us."

"But we have information to make Gerald work for us. He is already terrified of grandfather. He won't take a chance," Usui conveyed his thoughts.

"So, you need to find him now?" Misaki asked.

"Nope. They need Takumi. So, they'll come searching for him. We just have to wait." Tora leaned back in his chair as he recalled the Duke saying how important he is.

"I remember the old man saying he needed Takumi. He said something like… Usui was gifted."

They all looked at Dr. Yuu for some answer.

"Is this about the alien like features he has?" Misaki blurted out.

"Haha, no Misaki. It is about the ability of his to look at his past life," he said. Looking at their confused faces, he continued. "You remember the past life with Misaki, right?"

Usui nodded.

"That power…you got that from your grandfather. My father…"

The three stared at the older man with a look of disbelief. "He had the same gift and for that, he was pursued by Richard Rachester…but looks like he didn't get any useful information from him."

"And being close to you made Misaki share this power." He added.

"This is all so stupid…" Tora said after a few seconds of processing.

"I know you wouldn't believe me. Misaki…did you ever do sword fighting before?" the doctor asked while getting up and walking towards the corner of the room, where there was a long box he brought with him.

"N-No," she stammered not understanding what he was thinking.

"And you, Takumi?" he clicked open the box.

"No."

He pulled out two swords from the box and held them out.

"Wha-what are these for, ?" Misaki asked doubting his sanity.

"These are just wooded ones. I want you both to fight," he handed one to Usui and the other to Misaki and sat back on his chair.

"This feels so stupid…" Misaki mumbled.

"Are you afraid that you'll lose, Ayuzawa?" Usui whispered in her ear. "I'll go easy on you. Don't worry."

That enraged her and she hit him on the head with her sword. "Bring it on, you over-confident alien," she shouted and charged at him.

Then it started. Without the need to think what to do next, they fought with expertise and grace. It was like watching professionals dance. They blocked and made hits on instinct as if that's something they've always been doing.

There was an expression of awe on Tora's and understanding on Yuu's faces when they finally stopped.

Usui and Misaki looked at each other with wonder.

"Wow…" Tora breathed.

Just then the door opened and Gerald walked in. "What a weird gathering…"

….

**That's it for now! Let's see how they play with Gerald in the next chapter *evil smile***

**Have a cherished day!**


	27. BEING WITH YOU

**Hello friends! **

**Heart-felt thanks to all the reviewers, readers and people who are following the story and added it to your favorites list. I'm so happy. **

**Let's move on with the story. Meet you at the end of the chapter **

…

**27\. BEING WITH YOU**

"…_When I think of you, so many memories flood my world;_

_But when I look at you, only your eyes fill my world….."_

Gerald stepped into the study casually, as if the glares and stares from the rest of the persons in the room didn't affect him at all. He calmly surveyed the room as he spoke, "Tiger-kun, I never expected you to invite guests to your house. And here I am, uninvited. Hope you don't mind?" he added with a fake concern.

"Don't try to act so cool. We all know what you have done," Tora said calmly, regarding him with distaste.

Gerald flinched at that. "I somehow expected it..." he mumbled before looking at his brother. His voice gave out when he received angry glare from Usui, but held his ground. He did deal with the wrath of their Grandfather...this won't be a problem, hopefully.

"I am here to talk about it," he said. He started examining the room and looked at Misaki for the first time since his visit. "And, may I know who you are?" his face showed interest.

Misaki, her fists clenched to hold herself from pounding that guy into a pulp, looked at Usui for some direction. He nodded his head and opened his mouth to say something but Tora cut him off.

"She is my girlfriend," he smirked. Misaki was shocked at that answer but decided to deal with him later and kept quiet. On the other hand, a certain blond male was throwing daggers in the direction of Tora who had a smug look on his face.

"Oh, nice to meet you, young lady…" saying this, Gerald tried to take her hand. Misaki was too dumbstruck to say anything, so Usui stepped in front of her and said, "Maybe you are not here to make new friends. Shall we get into business?"

"Ah...sure," he looked warily at the three of them but continued without any further questioning. "Takumi, I assume you have met your _Father_?" He waved a hand at Dr. Yuu.

"That, again, is not your business here," he said with a frown.

"Of course it is! Isn't it because of him that I lost my position as the heir to Raven castle? Because of him," he pointed at Dr. Yuu, "You exist," he pointed at Usui. It was clear from his tone that he hated them with every fiber of his being.

"It never occurred to me that I could be the heir, and I am not interested in it," Usui stated blankly.

Gerald looked suspiciously at him. "Then what do you want?"

"I want my life. Freedom," he said. He sounded sincere enough for Gerald to believe him.

"But that man doesn't understand!" Gerald grunted referring his Grandfather.

"He wants something from Takumi, Gerald. If we find out what it is…everything will be solved." Dr. Yuu spoke up at last.

"Oh, really? And how do you expect to do that? Just meet him and ask? You know that man, he is as stubborn as Takumi." His comment earned a flinch from Usui. He hated being compared with that man.

Usui and Tora walked towards Gerald. "And that job, we decided, will be yours," Tora said and smirked when his face grew pale.

"What? That's quite not possible. I can't do that. He hates me enough already," he winced at the hate part.

"He doesn't hate you. Not yet," Usui said.

"Huh?"

"He will start hating you once he gets to know the reason for my _accident_."

Gerald's forehead was covered with sweat but he tried to put up a strong front. "He won't believe you. He does have interest in you, but will not believe an illegitimate child who is against the appropriate one."

"Oh, yes he will," Tora said and picked up his cell phone. After a few seconds, he held it up for Gerald. And just like that, all the remaining color from his face drained.

"We got him," Tora's smile grew. It was Jade tied up to a chair. He looked nearly unconscious but didn't have any life-threatening injuries.

"Damn," Gerald cursed under his breath.

"So, are you going to do it now?" Usui asked.

"I…I need some time to think," he mumbled.

Misaki, who was quite the whole time, reached her limit. She walked up to him, and in a flash, punched him right across his face. Gerald, who was not expecting this, lost his footing and fell down. Grabbing his tie, she pulled him closer.

"Listen closely," she said, her voice so threatening that the other two teens in the room felt chills run down their spine. "You neither have a choice nor time. If we didn't need you, I would've already beaten the hell out of you. So, be grateful and do the work. Am I clear?"

Not finding his voice, he gave a quick nod. She got up and stood there like nothing ever happened. Usui and Tora stole quick glances at her.

He, on the other hand, simply sat on the floor not knowing what to do. Dr. Yuu walked towards Gerald and helped him stand up.

"You just need to observe your Grandfather or strike up some conversation and carefully pick up details." Yuu said. "Do not ask him directly. He'll never tell you. I know him…he was obsessed with something and I'm guessing he still is. He used to work with my father for that…" he remembered his father's little talk about him. "Be careful," he added as an afterthought.

"Yes…" he replied and immediately fled from the room, never daring to look up.

"I'm leaving. I need to get home," Misaki said and picked up her bag. Yuu nodded and Tora breathed out in relief.

"I'll walk you home," Usui said, following her.

"Be careful," Tora said to Usui while eying Misaki cautiously, who just stepped out of the room.

…..

"You are so manly, Misa-chan," Usui said out of the blue. They were on their way to her house, walking slowly. It was already dark and the strong wind hollered in their ears. The weather compelled them to hug themselves…though the blonde prince wanted to give his princess a warm hug and prevent the cold from reaching her.

Misaki was startled by the sudden comment. "What does that mean!?"

"It means that your act just a while ago was really brave," he replied looking at her.

"That doesn't make me manly. Girls are brave too," she stated.

"Of course," he chuckled.

"Are you trying to pick a fight with me," she lowered her voice dangerously.

"No way," he held his hands up in a defensive mode. "Not after what I've seen."

She blushed at that. She embarrassed herself again. But what could she do, she was so angry.

"Well, I feel a lot better now. After beating up that guy, all the pent up anger towards him is gone. Almost," she said.

"Ah! Misa-chan punched him for me. You are worried about me, aren't you?" he said in a voice that seemed to irritate her every time in their past talks. He was waiting for the yelling from her that always came when he talked to her like that. But this time, it didn't.

"Yes, I was. Idiot…why wouldn't I be worried? You were acting calm in front of him…but you are distressed. I could see that in your eyes when you were talking to him…I couldn't stop myself and punched him," she said. He didn't reply. 'I spoke all the unnecessary things again,' she thought and sighed.

But the Emerald eyes, which were watching the raven haired maiden's every move, widened at her words. He ran a hand through his hair as a smile crept up on his face.

"You are full of surprises, Misaki," he whispered and walked along with her.

"Misaki…can we stop at the park for some time?" he asked.

"No way, it's already late, and mom and Suzuna will be worried. Why-" she looked at him and stopped in her tracks seeing his face. He gave her the best puppy dog eyes and a solemn face. Even the hardcore Misaki had to melt for that. She face palmed and mumbled an 'ok'.

He grinned.

…

The swing on which Misaki sat creaked lightly. She was fidgeting and looking everywhere but at him. His eyes were scrutinizing her from top to bottom from the moment they were there.

"W…will you stop that, Usui? It's really irritating," she glared at him.

"But you are so beautiful! I can't take my eyes off you…" he said, imitating a dreamy face.

"Ah, cut it out! That's disgusting…" she mumbled.

With a chuckle, he walked closer to her and placed his hands over hers', which were holding the chains of the swing.

The contact made her look up at him who was staring right at her. Her cheeks colored seeing him smile.

"It…it feels so…unrealistic…" she said, voice low.

"What does?" he asked, raising an eyebrow in confusion.

"You know…till now, you being a ghost felt unreal. But now, you being real…I'm afraid I'm dreaming all this…" she blushed feeling stupid for saying something so unreasonable. 'He would laugh for sure,' an irritating voice in her brain said.

And just when she was preparing herself for humiliation, she felt something hit her head. She looked up and found that he leaned in and let his head drop on hers'.

Their foreheads were touching. They stayed like that for a few moments, enjoying the silence and the light connection. It was the first time she was able to calm herself when he was this close. Her heart was beating fast, but still…she felt calm in her mind.

"Misaki," his breath tickled her face.

"Hmm?"

"You smell good," he said, drawing a deep breath.

"Huh? That is not so important at such a time," she said.

"Then what is…?" he asked in a silky voice that made her understand his intensions. She knew he was smirking even without looking at him. Her face shaded to deep red.

"Whaa-what the hell is wrong with you pervert!?" she yelled and struggled to get off the swing.

He chuckled and brought his hands to her waist, and held her in place.

"Get your hands off me," she shouted, still struggling.

"If you struggle anymore, I won't control myself any longer…" he said, his voice threatening and alluring at the same time.

She stopped struggling immediately and looked up at him, eyes wide.

Looking at her innocent and shocked face, he couldn't stop himself from laughing. She glared at him, but his laugh was calming her nervous self. She smiled a little. He leaned closer and rubbed his nose with hers'.

"You are so cute, Ayuzawa," he whispered and planted a light kiss on her cheek.

She mumbled something that sounded suspiciously like 'idiot' and blushed as Usui nestled his head in the crook of her neck. The strong wind died down to a light breeze that ruffled their hairs, messing up the golden locks and tangling the darker ones.

Misaki didn't say anything, nor did he. There wasn't any need either. Their hearts were speaking and souls were merging. They were reunited…after what felt like eternity.

The clouds covered the brightly lit moon, leaving the two bathed in dim light, chilling air enveloping them.

…

**So, what do you guys think? Let me know!**

**Hope you enjoyed it. The next chapter will be soon!**

**Have a beautiful day! Keep smiling **


	28. INVITATION

**28\. INVITATION **

"Sir?" Gilbert's voice echoed in the dimly lit room. Richard Rachester, who was reading a book by a lamp, waved a hand. It was a sign of dismissal. But the topic at hand was too important to be postponed, so he took another step inside. He moved the curtains covering the large window allowing the dawn light into the room. It was early in the morning and the roads looked nearly deserted.

"Sir…the shareholders are demanding their money. Our partners in business are being restless. You need to talk to them…or else, things will get problematic." There was an urgency in his voice that made the Duke ponder over the situation.

"Tell them I am sick. In one month…" he paused only for a few moments before continuing, "In one month, all this would be solved. We will have money…tell them that," he said while closing the book and sitting upright on his bed, feet dangling to the side of the king sized bed.

"But…they will need proof and—" he stopped seeing the raised hand of the duke.

"I am enough proof. Tell them that, if I won't be able to do what I said, they can have Raven Castle," he said with an edge to his voice. Gilbert had a hard time keeping up a stoic face leaving the room, nodding curtly. Once outside, he frowned.

Inside the room, the old man did the same. He walked towards the bag he always had with him. He opened it and gazed at it, though his thoughts were spiralling over the consequences if he failed.

He clasped his hands tightly behind him and looked out of the window, the rising sun was colouring his room with wild shades. "I better be right about Takumi. So many lives and the fate of Raven Castle is depending on this fantasy…"

…

"Misaki, you will be late for school. This is unusual," Minako Ayuzawa's voice held a kind of amusement. Misaki sighed as she hurriedly put on her blazer. Her mother always had a weird sense of enjoying the youth—one that made her a little too vulnerable.

She nearly rushed out before her sister beckoned her to take her breakfast.

"You don't want to faint with all that work. And, Nee-chan's husband is waiting patiently too," Suzuna said, her voice monotone as always.

That made her halt. Misaki nearly broke the door while sliding it open.

"What the…" her voice died as she watched Usui chat happily with her mother while eating bread.

He glanced at her and smiled innocently. "Ah, Misa-chan…it took you so long to get ready."

Of course she did. She had a troubled sleep last night because a certain blonde kept invading her dreams.

She looked at her mother and then at her sister, neither of them showed disapproval. They were by far eager to see her reaction. She sighed.

"What the hell are you doing here?" she asked while sitting to eat her breakfast. She was going to be late…but well, this was more sensitive to deal with…maybe.

"I was waiting for you," he said, as a matter of fact.

"Yes, Nee-chan. Mother found him lurking outside out house reading our newspaper," her sister added through a mouthful of bread.

"When I asked him what he was here for," her mother continued, "he told me he was your boyfriend! I invited him for breakfast," she said as that was the most sensible thing to do.

"And you weren't even the least bit suspicious," Misaki sighed. It was a statement rather than a question.

She glanced at Usui who looked pleased. He might have thought he would be rejected or at least challenged.

"How can you be suspicious of such a gentleman!?" her mother said and it was clear that she was already fond of him.

She was right though. Misaki eyed him while eating. He was dressed formally with a lavender button-down shirt, neatly ironed. There was a suit beside him, a black one. His hair was combed back with perfection.

A handsome and neatly dressed guy…only she knew what a pervert he was on the inside.

"Say, Nee-chan's husband, what do you do?" Suzuna asked while placing another bread slice on his plate.

"Will you stop calling him that?" Misaki's face was flushed, as expected and Usui grinned. "Just call him Usui. Or alien. Or pervert. Or maybe Idiot would suite him better…"

"Whatever you call me would suite me, Misa-chan," he said, imitating a dramatic tone.

"Oh, shut-up," she grumbled.

Minako giggled. "Oh my, you two get along so well together!"

"Mom…define 'get along'…" she got up, already feeling tired. '_I have a lot of work to do…_' she mentally groaned.

"We better get going. I'll drop you off at Seika," Usui got up and thanked Misaki's mother and sister.

"Hold on…" Misaki interrupted, taking a deep breath. "As he had already said, I—we—are together. You know, I—I really like him and…" she was groping for words as heat reached up to her face. She didn't know what exactly to say or ask them.

Minako smiled warmly. "Takumi clearly told us and I—we," she said glancing at her younger daughter, "approve. He is perfect for you. You both will be happy together."

Misaki smiled at her mother. She thought she would resent love after her father left them, but she was the same old loving—not to mention naïve—mother who cared for them so much.

"I'll be going then," she said and walked out, Usui following her with a content look.

…

"Misaki~!" the cheerful voice reached Misaki while she was checking on some of the files in the student council room.

She looked up to see a brightly smiling Sakura. Beside her was Shizuko, who didn't appear as cheerful. Apparently, there was something that Sakura wanted her to do.

"What is it, Sakura?" she asked carefully.

"You know my boyfriend? Er…well, almost my boyfriend," she corrected. "Kuuga-san?"

"That arrogant lead singer for whom Sakura is head over heels?" Shizuko prompted, though Misaki didn't have any problem remembering him.

She observed her friend and opened her mouth to lecture her. "No, no. He is really good. He has feelings for me. Positive! He is just embarrassed to confess." Sakura tried her best to convince her friends.

"Or egotistic," Shizuko added.

Sakura ignored her comment. She must have gotten used to it.

"They are performing at the cultural festival of Yumesaki! You'll love it. Will you come? Please Misaki~!" she pleaded.

It was hard to refuse her. And again, after all the tense time she had been having, fun at festival was too alluring to deny.

"I will come. When is it?" she asked and Sakura beamed.

"Tomorrow. We'll have a lot of fun!"

"Um…c—can I invite someone else…?" she asked, catching their attention.

"Of course you can? Who is it? Suzuna? Hinata?" Sakura, if not already too happy before, now looked delighted at another friend joining them.

"No one you know. I'll introduce him tomorrow," she said going back to work.

Sakura and Shizuko didn't miss the blush on her face and were looking forward to the festival with another new reason.

On the other hand, Misaki was totally nervous and embarrassed at the same reason.

…..

"Seriously, I can walk back on my own. There is no need for you to escort me like this. It's annoying," she glowered.

They were returning from Maid Latte.

Usui looked at her, with her confident walking and her casual clothing—which of course were not at all the kind a normal teenage girl would wear—made her glow in his eyes.

"I didn't accompany you from school, did I?" he gave her the best excuse.

She turned to face him. "That reminds me, what's with you dressing up formally?" she asked while assessing him from head to toe.

"Do I look good?"

"Of course you d—wait! That's irrelevant!" she yelled at him and he chuckled. He loved teasing her. The unexpected responses, the way her face showed all kinds of cute expressions…he would never grow tired of her. Hell, he was falling deeper and deeper for her with each passing second.

"Stop grinning like an idiot and answer my question," she grumbled.

"I went to the Walker's office. I decided things would be solved soon and I can get the word around of what my crazed up grandfather is thinking if I work there. We can't completely trust my loving half-brother. And that would also keep me busy. Not that thinking about you doesn't," he smirked.

Misaki completely ignored his cheesy line at the end and nodded in agreement.

"That is good. Just don't let him think that you agreed to his terms...whatever his terms are."

"I won't."

The rest of the walk was silent as both thought of the same thing…what is it that the powerful Duke want, which had him coming all the way to Japan for his illegitimate grandson?

They reached her house. Usui leaned in and planted a soft kiss on her forehead. He saw her flustered and with a smile, he turned to leave.

"U—Usui." He stopped and turned to see her breathing in and preparing for something.

He arched an eyebrow. "Are you planning on how to tackle me right in front of your house and kiss me?"

"What—no!" she took a deep breath to calm her frantic beating heart. "W—will you come to Yumesaki's cultural festival tomorrow?"

She said it a little too fast but he got the message. She visibly relaxed and looked up at him hopefully.

"Are you inviting me on a date, Ayuzawa?" he asked as he stepped forward, getting close to her, that heart winning grin of his plastered on his face.

"I—I want you to meet my friends. And, you were so stressed by the recent events…you must be tired. I thought you could have fun…" she trailed off.

He looked at her with surprise. He rarely got to hear Misaki's care for him put into words. He gently caught her wrist and pulled her towards him. He hugged her tightly not wanting to let her go.

"I will come," he whispered in her ear and felt her smile in his embrace.

…

The opening of the door made Yuu Hirose look up from his paper work. He was sure there weren't any appointments left for the day.

But he was surprised to see the visitor, and even more shocked to see that he was alone.

"This is unexpected, Rachester," he frowned taking off his glasses and getting up.

"No need to show false respect, Yuu," he grunted while taking a seat opposite to him. "I know you hate me…and it is not your fault."

"Whatever gave you the idea, sir, I never hated you. If there is anything, I only regretted not telling you that I loved your daughter. But I do not regret falling for her. That was the best thing I did in my life," he said voice dropping down to a whisper. His eyes became unfocused as he once again remembered her.

"I cannot say what you did was right…but seeing Takumi grow up to a fine young man, I want to take him in," the Duke said sternly with no emotion marking his words.

Yuu looked sceptically at him. "Pardon me…but I think you have a deeper reason to accept him," he said and seeing the Duke avert his eyes…he knew he was right.

"What is it?" Yuu pressed.

For several moments, he looked lost in thoughts and then, when he spoke, they were reminiscent memories of his past. By the way his eyes glinted, it showed how much he treasured them.

"Your father was a great friend of mine. The rare, probably the only one who shared the same dream as me…who believed in the same fantastic tale as me," he said and looked squarely at the doctor, "one that could change the future of many and bring forth an ancient secret to light…"

And as he began narrating the story…Yuu's eyes considerably widened and a million doubts exploded in his mind…and so did a million possibilities if it were true.

….

**Hello everyone, thanks for the lovely reviews! 100+ followers…that's so motivating!**

**So, what do you think?**

**I'll be updating soon.**

**Until next time, Sayonara! **

**Have a cool day :-)**


	29. TWIST IN OUR FATE

**Hey guys! Thanks for the sweet reviews *bows***

**I always love taking the parts from original story and twisting them to match our storyline. I did that in this chapter! **

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything except my little creative writing cum storyline development. **

**Enjoy!**

….

**29\. TWIST IN OUR FATE**

"Misaki~" Sakura called Misaki, who was waiting for her pervert alien to show up. She was standing outside the Yumesaki's entrance while her friends were visiting some stalls near the entrance.

"S—Sakura…you both should certainly go inside. I'm sure he got struck somewhere-" she stopped her protests looking at Sakura, whose eyes widened. She was glancing over someone behind her.

Misaki turned to see Takumi making his way towards her. He had on a green T-shirt and blue faded jeans that could have been normal on any human being. But on him…he was like a model and she could practically feel the pheromones he was radiating.

"So much for simple introduction," Misaki muttered.

"Ayuzawa," he said, approaching her. "Did I make you wait?"

"Yes. You are late," she said and turned towards her friends. They were staring at him with wide eyes.

"Um, Sakura and Shizuko…this is Usui Takumi," she took a deep breath, "My…"

"Your…?" both the girls prompted.

She watched Usui smirk.

"Myboyfriend," she mumbled a little too fast.

With a chuckle, Usui put his arm around her and pulled her towards him. "Misaki is very shy. I am her boyfriend," he said simply.

The two girls' jaws nearly hit the ground at the unexpected news. "Um, well I—I…" she didn't know what else to add.

"Misaki…" Sakura slowly managed to say, "You got a boyfriend!" she exclaimed loud enough to catch the other students around by surprise.

"Sakura, don't shout," she pitched her voice low and looked around to see if anyone else heard her.

Of course many did and she could feel the stares of the girls on her. That annoyed her. She beckoned him inside while grumbling, "Let's go inside."

It was so crowded that Misaki wasn't surprised when she was alone with Usui. The two girls were nowhere to be found. Freeing her right hand that was tightly clasped in Usui's, she called Sakura to make sure everything was fine.

With a sigh, she dropped the phone inside her bag.

"What makes the princess sigh?" he was watching her with an amused smile, which made it clear that he was enjoying them being alone.

"They are near the stage. Thought the show starts late, Sakura made sure she got a nice spot," she glanced at him and caught him grinning.

"Don't smile like that. Makes me feel like there is something you have planned…" she eyed him suspiciously and was rewarded with an innocent look that made her heart leap.

"A—alright, you wanna do something?" she hid her face with her hair.

He grabbed her hand again and they stopped at each store, him buying her a lot of food, more than she could stomach. They played some games in the stalls and the viewers regarded them with awe. Soon, word spread throughout the festival that there was a devil-speed super couple winning each and every game that they are being challenged.

"I think we should stop now…" she looked at him but stopped any other words and the thought of dragging him back from this place. He was nearly shinning and he gave her a content smile.

His eyes keenly took in the place and landed at small store adorned with dark purple tent.

"Can we go there? That would be the last! I promise," he looked at her. It took all her will not to smile and she acted like she accepted it with difficulty. She wouldn't let him know how much effect he had on her.

They walked there, hand in hand. She could feel the tingling sensation on her hand. Having him so close was still a beautiful dream. They decided to treasure all the moments they were together, hopefully away from his grandfather's sight.

It was a tent, purple and red. The colors were so dark and unwelcoming when compared to the bright decorations around the festival.

"Is this a scary house…?" Misaki asked while trying to keep her voice monotone. But the uncertainty and a little quiver were hard to miss.

"I don't think so. The sign conveys something else."

She blushed at not realising it sooner. The name had no twists and turns.

'_The Gypsy Fortune Teller: Know Your Future' _

"Why is the name so obvious? Not creative at all," Misaki mumbled.

"Yet, some people may mistake it for a scary house." Usui earned a big smack on his head for that.

They stepped inside and were hit with a whiff of amber and rose wood. Looking around, they found the small space decorated with perfumed candles. They were the only source of light too. The store managed to block almost all light from outside.

"Come. Come inside," two students dressed in gypsy outfits welcomed them and collected money.

"Waste of money," Misaki grumbled once they were left alone inside the store.

A table at the farther corner was occupied by a crystal ball and candles adorned on either side of it for extra effect. A woman was seated on a chair, gazing at the crystal ball. She was cloaked and her black hair covered her face.

"They've gone far for the realistic effect," Usui commented. Misaki could do nothing but nod.

"Please sit down," the woman pointed at the two chairs opposite to her.

When they were seated, she started moving her hands around the ball while chanting in a low voice.

Usui watched with an amused smile, but Misaki was getting bored. "Usui, she isn't talking. We should go—"

"You both are lovers," the woman said, in a whisper.

"Seriously, that is obvious!" Misaki was exasperated.

"Is it?" Usui gave her a sly smile.

"Why you—"

"Lovers whose souls fought through the time to be reborn."

That made the two stop. They stared at her, who was still looking into the crystal ball.

She continued, "To fulfil your dream to be together…which was not possible a life time ago…"

Misaki took a sharp breath. Usui was watching her with interest.

"There is a journey in your future," she dipped her head closer. "It is unclear. There are black clouds obstructing my vision. Implying, a very dangerous yet inevitable journey."

No one moved and the air in the room seemed heavy with tension_. 'Journey…dangerous…inevitable…'_ the words carried enough power to make their hearts stop for a second.

Not when they were finally together…

The woman sat back and they took it as an indication to leave.

Usui was frowning when he stepped into the light.

Misaki touched his arm and managed a slight smile. "She is just another student…you can't get worried over some guess words…" though she was saying that, she highly doubted it.

"Oh," a Yumesaki student stopped when she heard her. "She isn't a student. That woman is a real gypsy…well, as real a gypsy can get. Hope you had fun!"

She walked away leaving the two to their own fears.

….

"I don't understand…" Yuu dropped his hands to his sides while pacing across the room.

"You understand everything perfectly…you just don't want to believe that," the Duke sipped his coffee. Yuu's coffee was being neglected on the table. It grew cold.

"Of course I don't believe that!"

"But your eyes say something else."

Yuu blinked away. He was not going to tell the old man of the visions his son has been having. He was not sure how this person would use him.

"You are just like your father, Yuu. Can't hide the truth…"

He turned sharply and walked briskly towards the chair Richard was sitting on. "I don't want my Son to have any problems," he said through gritted teeth.

"He won't. I don't even know if he could cross the first step. So, he is safe. And he will get what he wants after that: freedom."

That made Yuu fall into thoughts. No longer being tied into the Walker family was something Takumi would do anything for.

"So…?" Richard stood up. "Anything you want to say now?"

He sighed. There was no getting away. He just hoped Takumi won't pass the test.

"You are right. Takumi has the ability to know his past life…just like my father."

Richard's eyes widened and with a crisp nod, he left the room.

Time for a meeting with his grandson.

…..

"This place has a nice view of the bonfire," Usui said while making himself comfortable on the window sill.

"But are we supposed to be in these class rooms? This is not our school," Misaki said looking around if there were any other people. There weren't any. It was nearly the end of the festival and people were gathering around the fire on the ground.

It was true that the place was ideal to watch. The sight was beautiful.

"We'll be quite…"

"Fine," she stood beside him, stealing glances at his calm face. But she could see the worry in his eyes…they were dull and unfocused.

"I never knew you believed in fortune telling…" she mumbled.

"I didn't. But looks like life makes you believe in things you don't want to in its own way. You know that better than anyone else."

She chuckled. He was talking about the ghosts. And afterlife. And love. And many more things. She was forced to accept all those…and somehow, she was glad she did.

"Yes. Yes, I know," she looked up and caught him staring at her. Their gazes locked. The same overflow of emotions filled them, but this time, there were anxiety and fear too.

He caught hold of her hand and leaned forward. She closed her eyes and moved closer.

The ring of Usui's cell phone rang in the empty night. Misaki's eyes snapped open and she hastily stepped back.

"You—your phone…" she stammered, looking away.

He ran a hand through his hair, secretly swearing to kill the person who called him at such a time.

"I don't think it's important…" he tried to ignore the constant buzzing.

"Of course you can't know that without answering!"

He sighed and flipped open his phone. Unknown number.

"Hello?"

"Hello! This is Gerry, your loving brother. I mean, half-brother," Gerald's voice came through.

Usui glared, as if his eyes could have the same piercing effect through the phone too.

"You have the worst timing ever," he grumbled.

"What? You were having fun somewhere? While your brother is trying to play spy game?"

"Is there anything important? I am not—"

"Your father and our grandfather had a secret meeting today." That caught Usui's attention.

"He met Dr. Yuu? Why would he do that?"

"I don't know. But he seemed to be successful in acquiring the information he wanted. He was in pretty good mood when he returned."

There was a long pause as Usui tried to put together so many scattered pieces.

With a frustrated sigh, he spoke again. "Anything else?"

"The old man is planning a direct meet with you."

The line went dead. Usui frowned. Was this finally going to reveal the ulterior motive of his grandfather?

He looked up to see his girlfriend looking at him seriously, though the faint light managed to show the lingering blush.

"The old man is planning to talk to me." He looked at her, whose mind reeled with many possibilities.

"Well, he is in for a surprise," she said after a long pause. "I'll be there too."

He looked at her as if she might declare it as a joke. Nope. She was dead serious.

"I guess there is no stopping it," he gave her a rueful smile. "Let us continue from where my _lovely_ half-brother interrupted."

…

**That's it for now! Next chapter is going to be exciting with many secrets being revealed!**

**Stay tuned.**

**Have a healthy day!**

**Keep** **smiling**.


	30. CHANGE OF PLANS

**Hello everyone. I'm so happy for all those reviews! 300 mark reached! Hurray!**

** guess who: You asked me how many chapter I am planning…well, I don't know. But maybe 4-5 more? Do you think that would turn out to be too long and boring? Let me know.**

**Thanks to all the other reviewers, followers, favourites and readers.**

**So, let's move on with the story!**

…

**30\. CHANGE OF PLANS**

"Just tell me, why am I being involved again?" Tora raised his eyebrow at Usui and Misaki, who just entered his study.

"Because we are friends!" Usui said, faking enthusiasm and sweetly smiling at him.

"You owe me a lot," he smirked.

"Friends don't owe each other," he winked.

"Whatever."

"It is better to have a proper evidence, Tora," Dr. Yuu said calmly. He had a few papers on his table and was making some searches using his laptop. "You know how Richard Rachester is. He may make Usui do all that he wants and still have him for his family business. We can't trust him."

"Look who is talking. You trusted him enough to give away my biggest secret," said Usui. Yuu flinched at that. He told them that the Duke is aware of his visions.

"I really had a good reason for that. You'll know soon. I didn't utter a word about Misaki, though," he glanced at her with a look of disapproval. "I don't want you to get involved, dear."

"I'll watch, doctor. Usui may act foolishly. I need to back him up," She said folding her hands.

"Aww. Misa-chan cares for me so much," he hugged her and she struggled to get off his hold.

"No making out in my house," Tora warned.

"We did a lot of that last night," he whispered in her ear. She jumped, feeing his breath on her neck and a deep blush adorned her cheeks as she processed his words.

"I—Idiot! You are such a big idiot!" she pointed an accusing finger at him. He smiled in delight.

They heard the door click. Misaki and Usui separated. They were both dreading the news they would hear.

The door opened and gave way for Gerald and Richard along with Gilbert, who was carrying a bag. They occupied two chairs and with a sharp nod from the Duke, Gilbert left the room, leaving the bag there.

Misaki watched their every move, as if they might have planned something. She glanced at Usui. He had his expressionless face on. But she knew too well to fall for that. He was under pressure with so many thoughts confronting his mind.

Her palm itched to hold his warm hand and offer a little comfort. Tell him that she will be there for him in whatever they were planning against him.

"I hope you know this is a top-secret meeting, and it is better if less people know about this," Gerald said, eying Misaki.

Usui stepped in front of her. "She will be here. We have much important matters at hand. Let's get down to business."

Gerald chuckled at that. "You mean no family exchanges of love?"

"Takumi is right," Richard grunted and beckoned him to take the bag.

Usui picked it up and placed it on the table, and with another nod from the duke, he opened it. He picked up a rectangular box that was wrapped in silk cloth. Everyone watched with interest as he started opening it.

The cloth fell onto the sides, and inside was a treasure box. There was a sharp intake of breath from only one person in the room. Misaki.

The rusty old box was nothing special for anyone else. Because they were seeing it for the first time. Not like her.

The lid had a heart with wings and a small crown on the top. Exactly the same. Her heart lurched as memories flooded back.

"What happened Misaki?" Usui's asked.

"Does this mean anything to you, girl?" The Duke got up, frowning.

Her mind reeled. The thoughts that she successfully buried deep inside were beginning to surface. That was their family's…no, her previous family's secret treasure. It made no sense that she was seeing it now. She was on the verge of losing the fine line she tried so hard to maintain…between her being a princess and a normal high-school girl…as normal as Misaki Ayuzawa is. The two seemed to blend in and the sight before her flickered between the study room and the secret room in her palace.

"Misaki," Usui's calm voice steadied her. He gripped her wrist lightly and looked at her with concern.

"That…that box cannot be opened normally. I mean, if you do try a few combinations with guess work…the contents will burn…" Her voice was barely a whisper. But that could be heard clearly in the quite room.

The Duke's eyes widened. "How do you know? We had to scan it and consult engineers to get that information." He strode towards her, brows knitted. "How could to tell that with just a glance!"

Misaki flinched and stepped back. She was too shocked to consider how rude he was being.

"If you want any answers, ask nicely," said Usui, glaring at his grandfather. He turned towards her and immediately, his face softened. "Ayuzawa, do you want to talk about it?"

She looked at him. There he was, so radiant and very much alive, looking at her with those green eyes that seemed to hold all the mysteries of the world. Usui…the one she loved. Her soul mate. A lover from another life time…a second chance. She would never let it slip away.

Shaking her head, she cleared her mind and made a decision. If this meant they could be together, with Usui being _Usui_; not Walker…she would do anything.

"I can open that box," she said, her voice a little uncertain at the beginning, but gaining confidence as she continued, "In my dreams—visions, to be exact—I was from the family to whom this box belonged. I know the exact pattern…though I don't remember learning it. I just know I do…" she wavered.

The duke let out a breath. Maybe it was in relief, or in awe. "It does feel like that. The things that you know by heart in your past life…they seem like a natural phenomenon if you have the gift. It's just like breathing; carved into your mind," he was talking with them, but his mind reeled back. "Your father used to say that…" he said at last, looking at Yuu.

"You were hoping I would be able to do it? What gave you the idea?" Usui asked.

"Yuu's father could tell you had this power when you were born. He claimed to be psychic. I took his word and observed you carefully…there were little signs; like grasping things at early age, quick thinking capability. You got all those from your past life."

"That wasn't enough to think I'll be able to open it," he frowned.

"No, but this box is from a different era. I thought you would know the tricks they used…I—it was a long shot," he said, clearing his throat.

"A very long shot," Tora muttered.

"But I got what I need. This girl can open it," he nodded towards Misaki. "Name a price. You'll get it if you open this," he patted the box.

"I don't want your stupid money," she said through gritted teeth. "I'm doing this for Usui. Let him be what he want to be. Promise that he will not be involved with your stupid business deceits."

"Why do you—never mind. Open it."

She stepped forward, giving Usui a small smile, and placed her palms on either side of the box. She rotated the wheels and then pressed the crown etched on the lid. The box clicked open.

There was a grunt of approval from the old man.

She carefully cracked open the lid. There were many scrolls…just like she remembered.

"I don't think these are of any use…unless you want to know the secrets of successful ruling of a kingdom by my ancestors," she said, her expression glum.

"Move aside," he commanded.

"Wha—" she started to comment on his harshness, but held her tongue. She stepped aside and stood beside Usui again.

He removed a few scrolls and at the bottom, there was a parchment paper. It seemed very delicate. He carefully opened it and laid it on the table. The sides were torn but the drawings on it were clear.

"Just as he anticipated…" he breathed, awed at the sight before him.

He seemed to be too fixated to tell them anything. They cluttered around him to have a look. What they saw was…a map.

"Huh?" Misaki moved to the opposite side of the table to get a better look.

"I told you, there is something useful for us," he smirked. "This map…it will lead us to the treasure your ancestors buried."

The four youngsters looked at him, incredulous.

"That is not possible. If there was something like that, it would have been found already," Usui said, squinting at the map. It was hard to read, but on further examination, it started to make sense.

"Not if it is well hidden. It is impossible to find without this," he tapped the map with a thick finger.

There was a long silence. Misaki scooped up the rest of the scrolls. "I'm keeping these," she stated. When Gerald started to protest, she gave him a look that stopped him from uttering a single word. "These rightfully belong to me."

"Of course, Princess," Usui smirked. "Let's go. Our job here is done."

He started walking, but his grandfather held up his walking stick to stop him. "Where do you think you are going? Pack what you need. You are following this map to get the treasure."

There was a long silence. Gerald had a smug look plastered on his face.

"What the hell!?" Misaki's voice ringed in the room. "Whatever gave you the idea that he'll go around carrying on your errands?"

"These," he said, throwing a file on the table. "These are his official papers of adoption to Usui family. A key to his freedom and his own rights."

"He has his own rights," she grumbled.

"Well, he does care about the Usui family, doesn't he?" he said, reclining on a chair and crossing his legs. He seemed too pleased to Misaki's fury.

"This is not what we agreed for," Tora said. He was supposedly the most sensible person on the supportive side. Others minds were consumed in silent anger.

"I didn't agree anything. If you remember, I didn't accept your proposal. You were too eager to open it for your own reasons," he said, looking at Misaki. "And, I still have my power. Neither do I want to trouble the Usui family not the young woman's," he motioned at Misaki. "But if you leave me no other choice…"

"Don't you dare," Usui warned.

"I won't if you obey. It is a very simple task. Think of it as a gift for your deceased mother. She loved Raven castle," he paused and then added blatantly, "You are the reason she died too soon anyway."

At that, Usui flinched. His mother was sick, she would've died anyway. But her pregnancy sped up her death. He always felt guilty, but hearing that from someone else brought up a new pang in his heart.

Misaki could feel him stiffen beside her. She squeezed his hand hoping that would drag him away from the darkness that his grandfather's words brought upon him.

"That is the dirtiest trick," Yuu said, disgusted. "To play with someone's guilt…how low do you intend to stoop?"

He dismissed his comment with a wave of his hand. "I am doing what I must to protect my family."

He got up and Gerald was instantly at his side, to support him. "Let me know when you are ready," he said, folding the map and placing it in his coat pocket. "I'll give you the map and whatever other things you need."

Without another glance backwards, they left the room.

"Now, this is glorious," Tora grumbled, collapsing in a chair.

'_There is a journey in your future…'_ the gypsy's words seemed to make sense. Usui tightened his hold on Misaki's hand. They tried to find strength together, which they weren't able to find on their own.

…

**That's it for now. Let me know what you think.**

**Takumi wants you to have a glorious day! ...or is it Tora? Well, doesn't matter…or does it? *falls into deep thought***

**See you later!**


	31. INTO THE SEA

**Hello guys! Sorry for the late update.**

**Thanks for the reviews *big hug***

**Jui2014 (author of "Made For Each Other"): Hey! Looks like we are in sync with our updates! *wink* Great story by the way.**

**Alright, on with our story!**

…

_-/-:: Sometimes it's the journey that teaches you a lot about your destination _

—_Drake ::-/-_

…_.._

**31\. INTO THE SEA**

"You're are done packing for our trip?" Misaki barged into the flat that Usui rented. She seemed to keep finding some excuse to go there, mostly because of the view from a large glass window in the living room.

"'Our' trip?" he raised an eyebrow. She placed the bag that slung from her shoulder on the table and stood by the window.

"Mm-hmm."

She immediately walked towards the window and watched the city.

He looked at her and couldn't help but smile. She was so radiant and full of energy. The morning sun bathed her in a golden hue. A small frown marked her thinking mode.

He slowly made his way towards her and hugged her from behind. She momentarily tensed up but relaxed in his hold. Dropping his chin on her head, they watched the early rising city in silence.

"We'll be fine right?" Misaki mumbled, softly.

"I'll be fine going out there, Misaki. I can do this. Trust me."

She turned around in his hold to face him.

"I trust you. And so should you. Trust my decision, Usui," she touched his arm gently. "I am no damsel in distress to wait here while my prince finds the treasure and comes back to me in shining armour. I will be your partner in this crazed-up journey. And that is final."

He patted her head fondly while smiling at her. "Ya, you will make a great side-kick." He hugged her close to him. She breathed in his scent and rested her head on his chest, listening to his steady heartbeat.

"You wish! I get equal share in the adventure," she smirked.

….

"Are you prepared?" It was 's first question when Usui and Misaki stepped inside the suite Richard was staying in. Though he seemed to put up a straight face, Usui observed that he was worried. Whatever struggle he was putting up, it was for his welfare. He was trying to make up now, for abandoning him all these years. Usui was happy for that. But he was not going to acknowledge it. Not too soon, at least.

"Yes. And you are having a quality time with your father-in-law I guess?" Usui said, walking past his biological father.

With a sigh, he turned towards the door to greet Misaki. She was carrying a heavy bag-pack, and was dressed in blue jeans, brand new shoes (Suzuna won them), blue tank top and her hair tied up in a high pony.

"You…look ready," Yuu said, with a chuckle.

"Of course I am," she said with a determined glint in her eyes.

"Cool down, president. It's not your honeymoon. You are going on a very dangerous trip," a new voice, filled with evil amusement, came from the side of the room.

There, on the sofa, Tora was seated with his devil-may-care smile. Usui dropped beside him with a lazy smile.

"Wouldn't that be fun, Misa-chan? Like a rehearsal for our honeymoon," he winked at her.

A vein popped on her forehead and she took a deep breathe to calm herself. "Idiots," she muttered.

"Hey, can I join the fun talk?" Gerald walked out from an adjacent room. His shirt was rumpled and his eyes were marked with dark circles. He looked weak, making them recall his bad health.

"No," the firm, unified answer came from three people in the room.

"Hey, I mean no harm," he held up his hands and grinned looking at Usui, who simply ignored him.

Footsteps from the room, along with the tap of walking stick demanded the silence that suddenly spread in the suite. With a grunt, Richard walked into the room and occupied the throne-like chair with red velvet covering. His sharp eyes, below bushy eyebrows, took quick glances at everyone in the room. The frown he always had softened a little.

"Gilbert," he called. The head butler came towards him. With a gesture from the Duke, he pulled out a map and spread it on the table. It was a map of Japan. He bent down and tapped the eastern coast, on a place named Ito.

"You'll fly to Ito today. The flight is arranged for both of you under different names. From there, acting like two youngsters ready for some exploration and adventure, you will take a boat waiting there. In that, you will follow this map into the Sagami-nada Sea," he spread out the map that they found in treasure chest.

"We made it as simple as possible with the help of …it won't be hard," there was uncertainty in his voice. "Tonight at 7pm. We don't want to attract attention…so I won't come to the airport."

"That's it?" Misaki asked, sceptical. "No special things that need to be done?"

"Two things," he help up two fingers. "Survive," one finger down. "Bring me the treasure," he formed a tight fist, got up and walked into his room.

"Such touching lines to say to your grandson who is going on a death mission," Tora muttered, disgust written on his face.

"I hope this would not be a death mission…" Gerald said, almost to himself.

"Did I hear that wrong? I guess you would want him dead the most…since you didn't succeed the last time," Misaki said through gritted teeth. Her fist was clenched so tightly that her nails nearly drew blood. She was agitated, not only because of the old man's insolent behaviour, but also his damned brother having something normal to say after what he did to Usui.

"No…I was…I don't know," he roughly ran a hand through his hair. "I was wrong. I'm sorry," he looked at Usui, eyes filled with regret. "I was shadowed by my greed. I never want you to be harmed. Please return safe, dear brother," with another contemplative look at Misaki, he locked himself inside his room.

"Today is full of surprises," Tora mused.

With one glance at Usui, Tora could see that he didn't mind the change. "Don't tell me you are thinking of forgiving him?" he asked, frowning.

Misaki looked at him, waiting for his answer too.

"I am not the type to hold grudges…I just want all this," he waved his hands at the spread out maps, "to end. That doesn't mean I love my half-brother…I don't want any more complications."

He looked at Misaki and gave her a reassuring smile. She relaxed too. Immediately, his smile turned cocky.

"And then, me and Misa-chan will get married," he declared, getting up and rolling the maps.

"Aww man!" she face-palmed, hiding her red face.

….

"All set?" Tora enquired, looking at the two bags Usui and Misaki were carrying.

It was 6pm, and they were at the airport. Misaki was fidgeting with the strap of her bag. "Are you okay, Suzume Tanaka?" he asked in a teasing tone.

She was looking down at her shoes. And then, she was setting her hair. "Suzume Tanakaaaa~" he said in her ear.

"Wah!" she jumped at that. "Wh—what are you doing?"

"Just checking if you are passable with your new name."

"I am, Daiki Yoshida," she rolled her eyes. "I remember."

"Then what it is all the fidgeting for. Don't tell me you are nervous about travelling with me…alone," he said, an amused smile adorning his face.

"Wha—no!" she turned away and with the way she avoided his gaze, e knew he hit the bullseye.

"What did you tell your mom? You didn't say you were going with him on a trip, did you?" Tora raised an eyebrow at her.

"Well, I kind of did that exactly," she sighed. "And she was so excited…she packed a big suitcase for me."

Usui chuckled.

"And also, Sakura and Shizuko said they'll come to the airport when I told them I am leaving in search for my father," she said simply.

"You want to?" Usui asked.

"Nope. At least he is useful in this way," she mumbled.

They stood in silence for a few more minutes. "I think it's time for you to leave," Tora said. He smiled at Usui and then walked to Misaki. "Be careful," and suddenly, he hugged her.

She was too shocked to move. He moved back to see Usui releasing a black aura.

"It was just a hug," he smirked. "Take care, both of you," he walked away, and then turning slightly, he added, "If you want to payback for that hug, return safely…"

…..

They reached Ito, early in the morning. It was a beautiful city. The cool breeze ruffled their hairs as they walked into the city. They spent a few hours in the town, eating breakfast and buying some packed food for their journey into the sea.

They went to the docks at around 10 O'clock. After a walk around the busy shore with fishermen and sellers, they stopped at particular place. In the far corner, a lone boat was anchored. A man, probably a fisherman, stood there with a cigarette, looking into the horizon.

Noticing Usui and Misaki, he took a few puffs, dropped the cigarette and put it out.

"You are the ones taking my 'Hotaru'?" he tapped the boat's hull. He gave it a wistful glance and sighed.

"You paid a lot for her…though it is rightfully yours, please take care. It's been handed over to me by my father. It's still in first class condition, though. The motor is perfect and you have enough fuel. When it is windy, raise the sails. Do you know how to sail?" he looked doubtful.

"We'll manage," Usui said and Misaki gave him a pleasant smile. He then helped them load the luggage and explained a few techniques.

They hopped in and started the boat. It roared to life. Usui pulled up the anchor. The fisherman called to them. "Did you know that Hotaru means 'Firefly'? She'll guide you through the darkness. May the weather be in favour of you."

His words were carried towards the sea. The waves hit the boat hard and it rocked a little. Misaki waved him goodbye. The boat lurched forward and they were off…into the expanse of wide and wild sea.

…**. **

**So, what do you think? Hope you enjoyed the read! Stay tuned for the next update.**

**Love you all.**

**Have a happy and smiling day.**


	32. DISCOVERY

**Soooorry for the late update! Let's move on to the story quickly!**

….

**32\. DISCOVERY**

"Are you sea sick?" Misaki snickered looking at Usui, laying low with a hat covering his face. "Aww, I didn't know there is something you are bad at," she sounded a lot happier than he hoped.

"I am not sea sick…I just don't feel like exposing my handsome face to the blistering sun," he said, half yawning.

"That's a very good excuse," she rolled her eyes at him and walked back to the front of the boat. The sails were high and they were heading straight ahead. They still had a long way to go…the sun would be down when they get close to their destination.

"Usui, don't you think it would be hard to follow the map once the sun is down?" she held the wheel tightly, biting her lower lip in anticipation.

She heard the rustling of covers behind her and after a few moments, a can popped in front of her. "Orange juice?" Usui's head appeared beside it.

She grabbed it from him and took a long sip. "What, your skin is fine now?"

"Can't miss too much of our time together…" he said pulling her into a hug. He snuggled closer and rubbed his nose in the crook of her neck.

"Wah! Idiot, what are you doing? That tickles!" she yelled, trying to cool her blushing face.

He looked up smiling and then frowned. "What is that?" he stood up straight and walked towards the edge of the boat. There were large rocks shaped like horns protruding out of the sea. Moss covered them and they seemed to stretch endlessly for a long distance.

"Dodging them would be a pain!" Misaki exclaimed, turning the wheel to the left. The boat swivelled to left side.

"We better lower the sails…" Usui said, frowning. It wasn't looking very good. He felt some nauseous feeling, something that he always felt when his past life seemed to reflect the present.

"Usui…I need your help here. This is harder than I expected!" Misaki shouted in frustration. Her voice seemed to echo in the howling winds. The blistering sun was suddenly shadowed in heavy clouds. Usui lowered the sails and took the wheel.

They tried moving past most of the rocks but they hit one. "Watch it!" Misaki yelled as the boat tilted to the right.

"Are you okay?" he shouted loudly to be heard over the soaring wind.

Suddenly, there was a thunder and it was pouring. Misaki groaned. "Yes, just a little soaked…"

He tried his best to steer away from the protruding rocks, but it was becoming hard with the rain blurring his vision. They hit a rock again. The boat tilted and water gushed inside.

"Are we sinking?" Misaki grabbed the edge of the boat tightly. They were soaked to the bone and she was shivering uncontrollably.

"No, Misaki. Just go into the cabin down the stairs," he shouted back. "I can't see clearly…"

He felt a tug at his shirt and then, Misaki's arms wrapped themselves around him from behind. "I—I am not going inside leaving you here," she said, and hugged him tightly.

A soft chuckle escaped him and when he looked up, it was like they were heading straight into a tornado. The heavy winds lashed the boat and he blindly steered. The obstacle was impossible to notice unless it was a few feet close. So he had to take sharp turns that made it risky.

"Hold on tight…" he said through gritted teeth and went straight through the fog covered expanse. There were a few more thunders…a little more swaying…and then, the downpour eased to a steady rainfall. The tides slowed down and the sky cleared.

The sun was nearly down the horizon and its shade gave the sea an orange hue. The sky and water looked like they were separated by a thin line and the sky was a mixer of colors. Everything was so calm and so…empty.

It was just sea…just plain water all around them. Nothing else.

"Where are we…?" Misaki's voice was weak. Her knees gave out and she squatted on the wooden base.

"I don't know…" Usui sighed, collapsed beside her and wrapped an arm around her, protectively. And just like that, they fell asleep and the low tide moved them slowly…in an unknown direction.

…..

_The water…she was drowning in it. She couldn't swim…the tide was too high. She could hear voices calling out for her. Her mother, her sister, her friends….her father from her previous life. Everyone was there…together. But she wasn't with them. She was sinking deep into the water. She gasped for air when she managed to plunge her head up. She was shivering. She swallowed up so much of water. _

"_Usui…?" the name came out as a whisper…forming a small cloud in the freezing air. _

_Where was he? She was in danger. He was always there when she was in trouble, right? _

_She frantically looked around. "Usui!" she shouted, though her throat was protesting the exertion. _

_She lost it. She was drowning now. Deep into the ocean…and then, like a guardian angel always coming for her…a hand caught her…_

"Misaki!?" Usui shook her awake from the dream.

"Huh?" her eyes fluttered open. She looked around in confusion. She was in the cabin inside the boat. The bed was hard and she was covered in a futon. But she was still shivering. She lifted her hands…they were shaking.

"Misaki…?" Usui's voice was much gentler now. She looked at him and felt relief flood through her.

"You had a bad dream?" he smiled at her. She nodded. "It's okay, you are safe," he squeezed her hand.

"You weren't with me. I—I was drowning and…" she chocked up._ What the hell? It was just a stupid dream! Get a hold of yourself, Misaki. _

Suddenly, she felt warm all over. She was in his arms. It was so much better than any blanket. He climbed on to the small bed and snuggled closer to her.

"U—Usui! What are you doing, you pervert!? You are too close!"

"It's so dark outside. Let's sleep. I'm tired," he yawned and closed his eyes.

"Sleep on the floor!" she blushed hard. That cold was long gone. She was feeling heat spread all over her body.

_Ugh!_

"I'll feel cold…" he said. She stubbornly struggled for a few moments…a few fruitless moments. But it was just too comfortable. She felt her mind go black and she drifted off to sleep with the slow rocking of the boat. "Idiot…"

…

They jolted awake when the boat came to a sudden halt after hitting something. It sounded like a hard crash, but nothing that caused too much damage. Usui rubbed his eyes and looked beside him.

Misaki's face was red, and fidgeting and avoiding eye contact with him.

"Pfft. Ayuzawa, if anyone sees you looking like this, they would assume that a lot more happened between us rather than the fact that we shared a bed to literally just sleep," Usui winked at her.

"Ugh, shut up baka Usui!" she covered her face with her hands.

"Oh my…now I'm starting to doubt you too," he gave her a suspicious look. "Did you do any perverted things to me while I was sleeping," he widened his eyes dramatically.

"I just give up!" an exasperated Misaki got down and slipped her shoes on. Usui chuckled as she swiftly climbed up the few stairs.

After sometime, she shouted, "Usui! You gotta see this…"

He quickly came up. The dim light and slight breeze contrasted to the dark and stormy night the day before. The sunlight marked the horizon and spread its colors into the sky. He turned to see where they were and stopped dead in his tracks. It was an Island…and they hit a big rock at the shore.

The island had rough hills, and plants covered every part visible. It was definitely not an inhabited island.

Misaki rummaged the bags they brought and pulled out the map. She held it for Usui to see. She pointed at the cross marked block. "This is the island we are searching for. And this…" she pointed at the jarred marking at its front. "This looks like that," she lifted her hand to the right. Usui followed her direction and was gaped at the sight.

There were rocky formations that looked like teeth of a giant sea monster. "This is it…"

"We are just too lucky I guess," Misaki sighed in relief and picked up their bags. She tossed Usui's to him and quickly got down.

"What's with the hurry, Ayuzawa," he followed her. Their shoes soaked in the cool water.

"This place looks beautiful…and I'll have more space so that I can keep my distance with the pervert," she tossed her hair casually and glanced at him.

He put both his hands to his heart and staggered slightly. "You just broke my heart, Misa-chan," he gave her a solemn look.

"Very funny. Now, let's do what we are here for."

They hiked the island for most part of the day, stopping only to eat. "This looks bigger than I thought. And we don't even know what we are searching for," Misaki sat down on a rock and took a big gulp from her bottle.

"I am sure that there would be some kind of sign for us to recognise where this treasure is," Usui said, though he doubted it too. He feared that if it was buried in the ground, it would be impossible to find it.

Misaki shook her head slowly. "This was not an easy place to find- we just got lucky…and there is no sign that there were any people here recently. If this was hard, the actual treasure would be harder to find!"

And at that time, there was a sudden sound of roaring and a large group of animals came running towards that area.

Usui quickly grabbed hold of Misaki's hand and they ran in the opposite side. After a few blocks, the came to a halt. There was a huge knoll blocking their way.

"What do we do now?" Misaki shouted to be heard over the heavy sound of animals running all around.

They looked around and, at one corner, there were a lot of thick bushes. "Let's hide in there," he said and they ran behind the bushes.

They crouched there and waited till the animals were gone from the area. The noise gradually ceased.

"I think we are safe now," Misaki stood up but tripped on a twig and fell backward. She expected her fall to be broken by the ivy covered boulder behind her. But she felt the ivy separate and she fell on the ground.

"Misaki, are you alright?" Usui helped her stand up, but their heads hit something. They looked around to find that they were in a tunnel's opening.

"What's a tunnel doing at such a place?" Misaki mumbled.

"I guess we'll find the answer at the other end…" Usui pointed to the small ray of light at the distance.

There were strange drawings and symbols on the walls. They slowly paced and reached the other side. The sudden light momentarily blinded them, and when they adjusted to it, they had to blink twice to make sure they weren't seeing things.

There, right in front of their eyes, there were the ruins of a centuries old civilisation; the city of Nagazawa.

…..

**That's it for now! Tell me what you think.**

**Thank you for the reviews. They made me smile…a lot!**

**Have an adventurous day!**


	33. DESCEND TO THE DEPTHS

"**All journeys have secret destinations of which the traveller is unaware…"  
— Anonymous **

**33\. DESCEND TO THE DEPTHS**

They were transformed into a completely different world. The ruins appeared so familiar yet bizarre. They were low lying, but they must have been constructed on raised platforms to have sustained for so long. The island had more of it below the water because of the increasing water level.

Usui held Misaki's hand and together, they walked forward. They came to a stop at a massive arch. It was made up of huge blocks of stone which seemed to fit perfectly a right angles. There were strange carving, of people dancing, and elephants, peacocks and other unidentifiable objects. They were smudged and several layers of dust gathered on them. Vines and other plants made their way from the ground and spread throughout the arch. There were also some 'V' shaped markings at regular intervals.

"This…this is just so magnificent!" Misaki finally spoke as she beheld the beauty of the remaining city beyond the archway. There were huge pillars and paved streets and crossroads. Grand stairways led into plazas that were surrounded by towering structures with pyramid shaped ends.

The surrounding had a high wall stretching from the abandoned arch. It was broken and damaged at several places.

"How did they build all these so long back!? They didn't have any sophistic equipment…" Misaki said, touching the walls of a particularly beautiful hall.

"Sorry princess, I wasn't in construction department," Usui said, smiling as her wonder filled face turned into an exasperated scowl.

"Are you trying to get yourself buried in these ancient ruins?" Misaki gave him an evil smile, while cracking her knuckles. He held up his hands in a peace signature and they continued their exploration.

After an hour, they sat down on a raised platform that overlooked most of the remnants. "Usui, do you think it's here? In this long forgotten—never discovered, to be honest—city?"

"If it is here, we'll find it," he tried to reassure his girlfriend.

"It's still a whole city! And there is no one here to ask for help…" she dragged her legs closer to her body and rested her head on her knees.

"Hey, this isn't the Misaki I know. Giving up so easily doesn't suit you." He put a comforting hand on her shoulder.

"I'm not giving up," she looked at him sharply. "I will never give up."

"Are all your ancestors this tough? Because if they hid this treasure so that no one could find it…it would be damn hard to find," he said, slightly shaking his head.

"They would have hoped someone would find it. Like their next generations; for their rightful heritage. They aren't foolish to let something valuable impossible to find. If they were, they wouldn't leave a map either… " she frowned and suddenly, she picked up her back lying beside her. She started rummaging through it and pulled out a cylindrical cloth bundle.

"What's in that?" Usui poked it.

"They are the scrolls from that box your grandfather had…our past kingdoms best kept secrets written by the kings and queens in their last days." She untied it and the scrolls rolled out. Usui and Misaki caught them and sat facing each other. They put those scrolls in between them.

"Nine scrolls…" Usui straightened up, preparing his mind for a whole lot of reading and analysing.

'_Well, actually there are ten…_' she thought stealing a glance at the side zip of her bag, where there was another scroll. It was the letter she had written. It was an open declaration of how much she loved her samurai bodyguard. She would never let him read it. He would never let her live it down.

"Um, so what exactly will we be looking for?" Usui asked as he rolled open the first scroll and narrowed his eyes at the curvy writing which was too fancy to do fast reading.

"You'll know when you come across it I guess," she shrugged when he gave her a typical look.

The sun was down by the time they finished all the nine scrolls. They looked at each other with bleary eyes.

"So…?" Usui gestured at the writings. "Anything you find useful?"

"No. But I got an eerie feeling while reading those. You know… thinking that they were written by my ancestors of my past life many centuries ago…"

"You sure can get a lot of eerie feeling for that," he smiled at her thoughtful expression.

"We did what we could," she got up and dusted her pants. "Let's go inside those houses and find some comfortable place to sleep tonight."

"I have a better idea. Let us go to that place," he pointed to far north. On a higher platform, there was a dull but firm building, much like a castle. It was the biggest one, most likely were the king must have resided. It had two towers on either side. The high wall looked like it was about to fall, onto the building it was protecting, and destroy it. It had five storeys and each had one window small enough to block attacks but big enough to enjoy the view.

"That looks dangerous, Usui. The wall could fall and the whole structure could collapse. It is just a matter of time."

"But that's where someone would hide the treasure. It's a risk we have to take. According to the scrolls, our kingdom had ties with many faraway lands. This maybe one of those trusted civilization. And if our kings trusted them enough to leave a treasure, they would not let them down by keeping it anywhere other than the most protected place," he took a deep breath. "What's safer than the chief's quarters?"

"That makes sense," she breathed in and straightened up. "That will be our rest house for tonight."

…..

Through the half broken wooden door, Misaki and Usui entered the building with cautious steps. Picking up a torch set into the wall, he touched it to feel the oil still preserved. He lighted it using a lighter.

"Why don't you use an electric torch light?" Misaki brushed a cluster of cobwebs aside that were blocking her path with her hand.

"To get the feel of this place," he looked at her serious face and added hastily "And so that we could save batteries. We don't have too many. The rest are in the boat."

"I get a feeling you are enjoying this more than you should," she raised her eyebrows.

"It's not every day that you go on an unexpected journey to find a concealed treasure for your greedy grandfather to get your freedom and end up finding a whole new city that is centuries old," he said as a matter of fact. She rolled her eyes and let it pass without a comment. For some stupid reason, she found that reasonable enough.

"This place is so big and empty," Misaki said, moving around in the area lit by the torch.

They walked up the stairs and on each of the five floors found similar empty but huge rooms. They searched every nook and corner of the rooms till they were completely exhausted and the moon was high in the sky. They decided to sleep on the first floor as it was a little less dusty and also gave them time to get out if the building did crumble.

It was late in the night when a sudden thunder awakened Misaki. She rubbed her eyes and looked at Usui shifting to the side. His face was now in full view to her and the flickering torch light gave his angular face a mysterious look. There was some gap between their beds, but still, she felt self-conscious.

Another bolt of lightning brightened up his sleeping face better than the slightly aflame torch. She couldn't help the smile that immediately crept up her face. He was sleeping so peacefully. She leaned in and brushed the golden hair that fell over his face. He stirred little and she immediately jerked her hand back.

'What the hell am I doing!?' she smacked her head and got up to get some fresh air. Clouds closed in, covering the pale moonlight. The torch dimmed. She slowly walked with her hands held out.

Her hands hit a wall. She turned right, tracing a hand along the wall. The wall was rough and rusty, occasionally, some vines brushed her hand. She could see the small window a few feet away. And then, without warning, her leg hit something hard. The thing moved from the place and she could hear weird noises coming from inside the wall, like rocks grinding. And just like that, her hand that was on the wall was in thin air. She toppled and fell to the side.

"Ow!" Misaki groaned rubbing her hands that she held out to break her fall.

Usui got up with a start. He grabbed an electric torch from his backpack and went towards the source of that sound.

"Ayuzawa, are you alright?" he bent down to pick her up. When she could stand, he focussed the light around. Behind Misaki, where there was a wall previously, now was a gaping entryway. Inside, there were stairs spiralling down into the ground.

"Wow…my girlfriends finds a hidden route every time she falls!" Usui cocked his eyebrow, grinning broadly.

"Maybe it's time to find out what you will discover if I push you down these stairs?" she said hotly and paced towards their bags. She packed them and holding another torch in her hand, they slowly started descending the stairs.

"They lead upwards too," Misaki said, stepping carefully. Moss lined the corners of the steps and made them slippery. They used their other hand to trace along the wall that was not a pleasant experience since it was slimy.

Usui was walking in the front, brushing the cobwebs off. "Probably there is an entry from each floor."

They felt like infinite stairs going on and on, deep into the ground. "My god! These feel like stairs to hell," Misaki mumbled. After a few more turns, she hit Usui's back as he stopped moving.

"Looks like we are at its gateway," Usui held up his light. Misaki moved to his side to get a better view. They were standing in a round area, covered in dust and moss. Facing them was a wooden double door, its iron handles rusted. There was water dripping from the low ceiling. It formed a few puddles all around.

"Where is this water coming from?" Misaki walked closer to the door.

Usui shrugged. He frowned as a thought came to his mind but immediately dismissed it.

The door had the same weird markings and much intricate carvings. There were symbols that must have been writing of an ancient language. Some stones where studded into the door that reflected the light.

Misaki put the torch inside and started pushing the doors with her hands. When they didn't move, she used her shoulder and put all her strength to push the door open. Usui moved beside her, held the rusty handle and yanked it outwards. It opened with a creek.

He winked at her and with a neat bow, motioned her to walk inside.

"I hate you," she muttered, flushing red and rushed into the room.

With a chuckle, he followed her lead, into the room.

…

Their flash lights lit the room in a faint glow. Things weren't clear except for the fact that the room was very big and empty. It was a circular room and on the walls torches were mounted. Usui fished a lighter from his bag and after a few attempts, lit one torch. With the help of Misaki, he lit the alternate torches to illuminate the room enough for them to figure out the details.

In the orange radiance, they could see that they were standing in a room that wasn't as empty as they thought. There were alcoves made into the wall big enough to fit a grown person; a total eight of them in the eight directions.

They held sculptures of women with palms spread outwards. And each held a box with a carving on the top. They slowly walked around the room.

"Misaki," Usui called her. She briskly walked toward him and followed his gaze to the alcove. There, in the hands of the eastern sculpture was the box marked with the Kingdom Aderin's crest, a crowned heart with wings.

…..

**Hey guys! Our story is gonna end soon! Leave your valuable reviews and let me know what you think. **

**Thank you for the reviews! Thank you all for the encouragement.**

**Have a healthy day!**


	34. NYMPH'S WAY

**Hellooo readers! I am already late, so let us go on with the story.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing. Really…**

…

**34\. NYMPH'S WAY**

"You look troubled by something, Igarashi-san," said a feminine voice, with a slight quiver marking her nervousness. Tora, who was zoning out looking at the garden from his picture window, turned towards Chiyo. She was standing near the table in his study room, fidgeting slightly. Her knee length, light colored sundress was the closest to a casual clothing he had ever seen her in.

"Oh, it is nothing. Please excuse me for not paying attention. So you were saying?" he settled back in his chair, preparing himself for a long and boring conversation with her. It would most likely be about her likes and dislikes, or awkward silence. She was his fiancée. His parents didn't consider his opinion on this matter. It was a business marriage; to unite two powerful companies.

"That is not important," Chiyo said in a firm and strong tone.

Tora raised an eyebrow at her. That surprised him. It was the first time she had raised her voice. They have met quite a lot, either it be in formal parties or some high-standard dinner dates arranged by their families. Both of them maintained their behaviour and way of addressing each other formal.

She took a deep breath to calm herself. "I know you are not comfortable with me, Igarashi-san. But please try. I can't expect you to fall in love with me all of a sudden. At least, let us be friends. Tell me what's bothering you. I am a good listener," she said and then blushed at her bold way of talking.

She was sure that it must have made him angry. She bit her lower lip in anticipation, waiting for the result of her lousy speech. Instead, she heard a small laugh. She looked up, startled. It was the first time she had seen him laugh. It wasn't the fake smile he always had in the parties. It was a true and heartfelt one. She couldn't take her eyes off him.

"You surprised me, Chiyo-san," he smiled at her. His face grew serious as he started talking to her. "I am worried about my friend…friends actually, if she considers me one. They are in trouble, but I can't do anything to help them. I feel worthless."

"Did they know that they will be in trouble if they did what they did?" she asked, carefully accessing the situation with the little information she had.

"Yes they did. They went to a place completely aware of the dangers it has in its route."

"Then you should not feel bad. They may discover something valuable enough to change their lives and make those risks worth it. They were destined for it, Igarashi-san, not you. And I am sure you are doing all the possible things you can to ensure their safety."

"Well, I have kept a close eye on the people that may cause problems after they return. No foul play will be allowed this time," he said, clenching his fists.

"Looks like they are very important to you," Chiyo smiled. This person, who was cold and expressed less feelings, had people close to his heart. She found out something about him, and that though was enough to make her giddy.

"Yes. I met him when I was a kid. I didn't have any close friends. Those I had were forced by their families to get close to the hire of Igarashi fortune. He…he was selfless. He said what he had on his mind and taught me to know people's mind. We kept in touch, through middle school. He was my friend though it didn't appear like that to anyone. But then, I lost contact. That's when his grandfather's vile plan started its work."

He stood up walked towards the window, looking at the garden. "And then there is this woman," he took a deep breath and looked at Chiyo, staring hard. "She made me realise that I could fall in love."

Chiyo was shocked by this sudden revelation, but tried her best to maintain her composure. "Sorry, I didn't tell you about this," he still kept looking at her.

"Y—you don't have to apologise. We aren't that close to share something so personal. But I'll ask you one thing. Do you still love her?" she dreaded the answer. On the way through the formal meetings, somehow, she started to fall in love with this man. Slowly, but surely. What personality he showed to the outside world was completely different from what he was. And, though that one was not ideal at all but rather very rude, she started to like that side of him.

Her nails dig into her palms as he answered. "Yes, and no. I think I did stop loving her, but I still admire her."

She visibly relaxed. "Having a person to admire is a boon itself. I admire you, Igarashi-san. So I know the feeling."

Tora's eyes widened at that. He never considered her seriously. He just went through all those meeting like he does with business meetings. No emotions, no feelings. Only profit. But for her to admire him, and if he closely observed the way she looked at him…for her to _like _him, it was amusing.

"You surprised me for the second time in a day, Chiyo," he said, grinning.

He own smile appeared more genuine as her hopes were raised with him dropping the honorific. Maybe they were getting close.

Maybe, just maybe, he was starting to like her.

…..

The trickling sound of the water somewhere in the depths of darkness was the only sound in the eerily still room. Misaki's palms were slick with sweat.

"Ayuzawa, just take it," Usui said and tried to reach for the box sited on the sculpture, which looked foreboding and challenging.

Misaki hit his hand and whispered sharply, "Don't you think this might be a trap?"

Nursing his hand, he whispered back, almost mocking her. "Maybe."

"I was actually having doubts but you just confirmed it," she said in a resigned voice. "This is a trap."

He sighed. "We won't know just by standing here, idly. This place is not safe. I can already feel the lack of air. It is far below ground level. We don't have much time."

With a little more urging, he succeeded in convincing her. She reluctantly picked the box. The silence stretched for a few seconds and then, it was shattered by a grinding sound. It was like rubbing two rocks together. The double doors moved on their own accord and closed with a thud. Somewhere, a bolt clicked and just like that, they were locked inside a room with eight looming statues and thinning air which was a few hundred meters underground.

Usui swiftly walked to the door and pulled it. It didn't budge.

"Now, we are trapped," Misaki said staring hard at the box in her hand. It wasn't as big as the one Usui's grandfather had. She felt the sides of the case. What she suspected was right. There were two wheels onto the sides and on closer examination, the small crown on the heart etched on the lid was a button.

"It has the same combination," she said with a small smile. "At least there is one good news in this god forsaken place."

Usui kept glancing around the room for any nasty surprises while Misaki gathered her thoughts and tried to get a tight grip over the combination. It was like a song. A humming that reached her ears and soothed her. It was something that her mother from past life sang into her ear every night till she fell asleep. A melody that can never be forgotten.

She confidently moved her hands and after the combination completed, the box vibrated slightly in her palm as the machinery inside did its work. It clicked open.

"I don't want to read those weird handwritings in this dim light," Usui said, drooping his shoulders as he found a scroll in the box. It was much clean and nicely kept. The time didn't have much effect on it. It was preserved with perfection. Misaki took out the scroll. Inside the box, there was a key. A five inches long one with a ruby on the bottom end and it was studded with small diamonds. The key itself was pure gold.

"This would make my grandfather happy."

"This is a key…for something big," Misaki frowned. "I don't want to continue this, but we don't have an escape way."

"You think following the scroll and the destination of the key might be our only escape route?" Usui said guessing her thoughts.

"I am sure of it. This must be the way it works. Find the right path, or die in this room."

They rolled the scroll open and Usui held a flash light close to it. Misaki scrunched her eyebrows and started reading the first sentence written in fancy runes.

"_Now that you have what the nymph offered…  
she will show you a way hidden from all."_

"What does that mean? A nymph?" Misaki looked at Usui exasperated.

"Look at the sculpture closely," he pointed. "I think the nymph is that. It does look like one."

"What do we do now?" she walked closer. Patting the sculpture on the sides, she tried to figure out some leaver or a push button.

"You are sexually harassing a nymph," Usui deadpanned.

"Oh shut up!" she continued her inspection.

Usui casually shook the crest in his hand. A clinking sound rang in the silent room as something inside it hit the metal box. Misaki raised an eyebrow at him. She had the scroll and the key stuffed into her jacket pockets…so there was something else in the box.

He shrugged and felt inside the box. His hand hit an oval shaped metal object. He pulled it out and held it to the light. It was nearly 2 inches long and had an opal attached to it. On the other side, there was an engraving that resembled a blooming flower. He ran a hand on it softly, feeling the bulge.

They turned towards the nymph and carefully observed it.

"Here," Usui said softly. Around the sculptures neck, a chain and an oval pendent decorated it. The pendent was in a depression and had the same print: a blooming flower.

They looked at each other. Usui placed the metal piece in his hand in the depression and pushed it inside.

A low grunting filled the air and the section started to move. A few rocks and a whole lot of dust fell on them as the nymph moved to the side and left a gaping passageway in its place.

They took cautious steps inside the channel, flash light brightening up the filthy way. The walls were covered with slime. The ground beneath then shifted slightly and the statue closed the only entryway.

"What!? Not this again!" Misaki controlled herself from not hitting the wall with her fists; not because it would hurt but with the fear that her hand maybe lost in the thick dirt.

"Let's read what's next," he said trying to reason with an angry Misaki.

She fished out the scroll and read:

"_But cautious, you must be…  
That may not be the safest way in…." _

"Huh?"

And right then, they felt the ground beneath them shake.

….

**Hey, the next one may be the last chapter! **

**I'll update soon. I was a little busy. **

**Stick till the end readers! Thanks for keeping up with it till now *tears up with gratitude***

**Have a fun filled day!**


	35. HOPE TO RE-UNITE

**35\. HOPE TO RE-UNITE**

A strong throbbing in her head woke her up. It felt like someone was hitting her with a huge mallet. She squinted in the warm and soft light. How there was light in the underground and where it came from…all those thoughts were immediately brushed away when another realization hit her like a slap.

'Usui…' she felt his name forming in her head. Her clumsy thoughts started arranging in an order. When the ground beneath them started to shake while they were in the tunnel, Misaki started falling forward. Usui immediately grabbed her jacket. Right then, he sank into the ground. Her jacket was yanked out and went down with him. She fell down and hit a rock…and she woke up in this place.

There was a paper crumpled in her hand, half part of it. It was nearly torn in the middle too. She held it carefully. The scroll they found in the crest…she had half of it. The first half...

She looked around her. She was in a shapeless expanse dotted with caves of varying sizes on one side. The other end expanded as far as she could see. A light fog drifted around her, but she wasn't cold. The place was actually warm. She stood up and dusted her pants. She was happy that she at least had her bag with her.

A realization suddenly struck her and she hurriedly patted her pockets. She let her hands drop to her sides and sighed.

'I think I left it in my jacket…'

…..

"_Do you think this would be of any use to us, Captain?" the soldier looked sceptical but kept his opinions to himself. But what his new captain was proposing was a risk…_

"_Yes. I doubt some spies have already swept past, into the castle. We have nothing more to lose. Let us fight till out last breath with courage," Takumi took a deep breath and added in a low voice, "I am sure Princess is doing the same thing…"_

_The soldier bowed and took off to give orders to the others on the ship. A heavy breeze brushed past him. He stood strong on the mast, his black clothes making him look like a dangerous omen to the enemies. Taking a deep breath, he took out a black cloth with the crest of their kingdom etched on it and tied it to his face tightly. Only his emerald eyes were glowing in the dark sea along with the torches and fire arrows. _

_With a smooth sweep, he drew his sword and waited while their ship sailed on full speed in the direction of the main enemy fleet, swearing to give away his last breath while taking the head of the rival kingdom's king._

…

Takumi opened his eyes with a start, sweating profusely. It wasn't only because of the vision. The temperature around him was hot. Very hot. He tried to sit up but winced when he strained his hand. His right wrist was red and swollen.

"Damn it!" He slowly got up fearing if his feet suffered the same. But to his relief, there were only scrapes. In his left hand, held tightly, was Misaki's jacket. Beside him, there was a parchment paper, torn into half. He scrambled towards it, carefully nursing his injured hand. It was half of the scroll they hoped had the answers to the mystery.

He chuckled, his hair obscuring his eyes. "Why do I feel like the other half is with Misaki?"

…..

Misaki squinted at the scroll in the dim light. She could barely make out the words that were written but concluded that it had the first four lines that they already read. This must be the first half. It had another two verses and after that, the paper was torn.

She opened her bag and fished out an emergency flash light. Holding it with her mouth, she spread the sheet with her palms and read the smudged runes.

"_You are heading into a path full of doubt  
Count on your intuition, that will lead you out._

_It takes you to an ocean, endless and boundless  
Oh, what a site, will you cross it on your own?"_

"There is nothing in here that's useful!" Misaki yelled to no one in particular, she had no other option anyway. She stuffed the paper in her pocket and kicks a rock with enough force that it bounced and fell beyond her sight which was masked by fog.

She heard a bubbling sound, the one that you hear when something falls in water. She inhaled sharply and walked towards that sound cautiously. She flashed the light in front of her, being sure to illuminate the path on which she was walking. And when her feet touched the water, she stopped. The dim light, to which her eyes got adjusted by then, offered a sight so magnificent and beautiful. She let her breath out, which she didn't know she was holding in.

The water looked like a silver sheet spread before her. Small waves were rushing to one side, as if slowing moving to some unknown destination. She moved closer. It was impossible to tell how deep the water was.

"So…does this mean my intuition was to kick the rock? Now what?" she desperately hoped she had some idea, any idea would do. However crazy it may be.

She looked towards the foreboding caves and shuddered. Anyone could walk in there and be lost forever. She definitely didn't plan her forever in a cave, at least not without her perverted alien to irritate her to death.

"I miss him so much already! Where the hell is he?" she mumbled. A thought probed her mind, a dreadful one concerning his safety. She shrugged it off. She didn't have time for all those negative thoughts. A plan. A plan is what she was looking for.

….

A droplet fell on the back of Usui's neck. It was warm, like water from a hot spring. "That would be relaxing…" he sighed. He had been walking for the past half an hour without an aim. He read the scroll so many times that he memorized each and every word.

"_Alas, what you crossed was a barrier formidable;  
bravery is in your soul, I can tell._

_Now you are here, in the heart of Trust,  
take what is yours 'cause you can never return"_

What is the barrier that they should cross? Does Misaki know what it is? And what the heck does it mean by 'you can never return'? Is it because they have no reason to? Or is it because they actually _can't_?

Usui ran a hand through his hair. His right wrist was throbbing slightly. He held Misaki's jacket with it, while he slung his bag to his shoulders. He transferred the jacket and shrugged it off dust. Something fell from it and rolled forward. The heavy mist was blocking is view, but he got used to it. He patted the floor and found something rocking back and forth. He picked it up. Another scroll.

'What is it doing inside her jacket?' he thought rolling it open. As he remembered, all the scrolls were left in the building to make their bags lighter. Flashing the light he supported in the crook of his neck, he studied the writing.

He immediately found that it was never opened. At least not in front of him. He never saw the handwriting…or did he? It was not the writing which he saw a few hours back…it was like something he saw a lifetime ago. The smoothness in the runes and the curves at the edges were like a dance, a beautiful and skilful dance he loved to watch without missing a beat.

His heart was throbbing so hard he had to sit down. _Why didn't she show this to me!?_

He began to read, clinging to every word, half hoping it would never end and half hoping he could read it all at once.

_To You…_

_From Me…_

_The day I first met you, I could see in those emerald eyes of yours that you were meant to be something more than just my protector._

_The day you fought with me, our swords dancing in the air, moving closer and then away  
I knew we were meant to be allies. _

_The day you took me out, into the world so small yet so beautiful…I knew its magic was all because you were by my side._

_The day I watched you watch me, with so much more than just duty and respect … and the way you kissed me, I knew you were my world…and I were yours._

_But our worlds were different, our lives' purposes widely apart. You were always close to me, but our hearts guarded from falling to one another._

_Our guards failed, at least mine did. I fell in love with you…so deeply. You are so much ingrained in my heart I can't feel the difference._

_Remember the day you took me to the festival? The smile you had when you saw me smile? That's when I was sure you love me just like I love you. _

_So much that we can't express, but too less that we want to love more._

_Now, you are at the front, facing our enemies with the bravery I can feel all the way here. I will do the same. Face our enemies and the inevitable death…till the last breath thinking about you._

_My Takumi. _

_I wanted to say this to you…but I couldn't. Let me tell this to you now:  
I Love You._

_This may never reach you…but this is meant only for you._

_Thank you for coming into my life._

_Hope we will meet again…_

His hands clenched the paper tightly. His eyes felt stingy. That was something he felt for the first time. He had never let a tear escape from his eyes. And he was glad that the first tear in his life is a happy tear.

…

Misaki walked all the way to the right of the shore, because to the left, there was nothing but a huge cliff and water rushing down in powerful waves. The sound itself was overwhelming.

And here, she tilted as much as she could to look over the side as a huge rock blocking her view that is fused with the wall of the cave dotted pit. The water formed white foam where it touched the rock. A few crevices marking it pulled a chord in her brain. She moved to the opposite side of the rock, on the ground and found a fissure deep enough for her liking. Misaki hastily zipped open her bag and fished out a rope.

She tied the rope tightly to the fissure and the other end, she fastened to her waist. Walking towards the water edge, she griped the rope tightly with one hand, and with the other tried to grope a leverage. When she found one, she held it and placed her legs on the uneven rock outgrowths. She started moving slowly and when she got half way to the middle of the rock, she found a neatly carved tunnel in a lower ground level, not a natural one. Maybe that is how she crosses this water without actually crossing it. She had to get there.

She moved further but the rope got stuck on the bend the wall formed. Her hands were starting to hurt and she suspected bleeding palms as the rope was too rough. She clenched her teeth and took a deep breath. Loosening the rope with one hand, she prepared herself to jump. She didn't see any other option. Either she hung to rope and wait for a miracle to happened or crawl back to the place she started from and wait for Usui or jump and reach the tunnel risking the fate of being washed away in the water and find Usui.

She chose the risk…and jumped.

….

**So, what do you guys think? How was the letter? I am kind of nervous about it…so let me know how I did! **

**Thank you so much for the reviews. You guys are awesome! **

**Until next chapter, bye-bye.**

**Have a Fantaglorious day. **__


	36. A SINKING FEELING

**36\. A 'SINKING' FEELING**

Usui heard a shriek coming from the wall to his right. 'Misaki…' the word formed in his head and before he could think, he ran in that direction. There were outcrops spread on the wall and he hastily brushed them aside. He heard her shout again accompanied by a sliding sound.

"Misaki!" he yelled at the top of his lungs pulling apart the thorny creepers, bruising his hands. His eyes widened on seeing the gaping hole in the wall, a few feet higher from the ground. Her scream was closer and suddenly, Usui saw something sliding down the tunnel.

He spread out his arms and held his breath as Misaki fell out of the hole, her eyes closed tightly and a silent scream on her lips. She fell on top of Usui and they both fell on the ground with a thud.

Misaki opened her tightly shut eyes a little when she didn't feel any pain after falling. She felt something soft under her and pulled back to have a better view. She gasped when she saw Usui, his hand covering his face.

"Usui! Oh my god, are you okay? Did I hurt you?" she started getting off of him but he held her hand and pulled her towards him. She once again fell on top of him and he secured her in his arms. With a sigh, she rested her head on his chest and took a deep breath, feeling safe in his embrace.

She shifted slightly and watched his face. He was breathing deeply while his eyes were closed. She let her sight roam over him and saw the swelling on his right wrist.

"Usui! You are hurt," she pulled away and sat cross legged in front of him and gently held his hand in hers, inspecting the wound.

Usui couldn't stop himself anymore. He sat up, placed his left hand on her cheek, tipped her head up and kissed her. It was not only the union after falling into the underground maze, but also after an epic battle that raged within their kingdom and hearts a life time ago. Misaki couldn't breathe and pulled apart. Her face turned red and she closed her eyes, too embarrassed to look at him.

"Misaki…look at me," it was a command. She was shocked and opened her eyes with a sigh. Her eyes widened upon seeing him so close, his eyes filled with so much love and her eyes watered.

"I—I missed you," she stammered and her chest tightened with her trying to hold back her tears.

"I love you…" he said it first in a whisper and then kept repeating it.

"Usui, wah! S—stop!" she felt the heat on her cheeks and her tears escaped from their captivity. "I know that already, idiot!" her knuckles turned white as she squeezed his shirt.

They reluctantly parted and stood up, dusting off their pants. Misaki wasn't that hurt because she had a rather soft landing…on Usui. But her legs and hands burned due to the 'workout' she had.

"Are you okay?" Usui looked at her with concern.

She didn't hear him. Her hear beat was still frantic and it thudded in her ears. She tried to calm down. Usui tapped her on the shoulder and she jumped and stood in a fighting stance.

He covered his laugh with a cough and asked the question again.

"Oh, ya I'm fine. You don't seem that good though. Let's bandage your wrist."

As she held his hand, she squirmed under his intense stare.

"Stop looking at me!" She snapped.

"Well, what you hoped for did come true," he said, leaning in close to her ear.

"Huh?"

"_This may never reach you…but this is meant only for you._

_Thank you for coming into my life._

_Hope we will meet again…" _he said, picking up the last lines from her letter. Her eyes widened considerably. "It did reach me _Princess_…" he gave her a brief kiss. She was too shocked to respond.

'_Oh no. oh no. oh no!' _she was now an open book to him.

Looking at her shell-shocked face, he gave a mischievous grin. "Well, looks like you want me to read out the rest of the lines too. No problem. I have all of it memorized…" he took a deep breath and opened his mouth only to be tackled by a flustered Misaki.

She groaned and looked up at him with a defeated expression. "You are not gonna let me live it down, do you?"

His grin widened and she buried her face into his chest preparing for a life time worth of teasing by her extra-terrestrial boyfriend.

…..

"So, now what?" Misaki, trying her best to avoid eye contact with Usui, looked around her.

"The crossing of that water body must've been the last test. I am sure we will have the treasure somewhere in here…" he flashed the light all around the cavern.

Just like the tunnel Misaki came sliding through, there were many such of varying sizes, all covered with heavy creepers. They started moving a few and after a few searches, found an entry big enough for them to pass; Usui while stooping.

They strode in a steady and careful pace. It was a narrow route and their shoulders brushed the filthy walls, making them muddy. Suddenly, they found that the mud that laced the walls was wet. Filthy water was running on the sides making their feet cold. On looking up, they found the ceiling of the tunnel damp.

"What the hell…" Misaki fastened her pace. She knew what was happening. They were in an island after all. Behind her, Usui shared the same foreboding. He just kept hoping they'll have enough time to escape…

They reached a wooden door, half destroyed and the other half was falling apart. They squeezed through the door and their flashlights reflected off of something. When their eyes adjusted, it was all pure gold…and diamonds…and every other shiny and colourful stones imaginable was laid out in heaps and piles. It was a huge room…an enormous room filled with so much fortune, they could only gape.

"Trust me, Ayuzawa…I kind of felt we will find a library or something. I mean, some sort of saying that knowledge is the only fortune you can have and all that stuff. I—I thought that would make my grandfather so angry and frustrated that it would be fun to watch…" he whistled softly.

"Seriously Usui…this is just so amazing!" Misaki said, pacing through the room and examining each and every piece. There were things made of gold, statues of platinum studded with stones.

"You got to see this, Princess," Usui called out from the far end of the room.

"What is it? You found a ninja mask made of gold?" she stared heading towards him.

"Something better than that…" he moved out of sight and she found that there were three smaller doors, one was open. It was another huge room shining and shimmering.

"My god! How much treasure did they hide in this place!?" she opened the other door. It wasn't a room but a passageway.

"Well, _only_ three roomfuls I guess," he said glancing at the door Misaki opened while holding the other room's door open. She saw that it was also a dirty room filled with gold.

They heard water dripping on the floor. Their eyes followed the sound. It wasn't just one place. Several places were punctured in the ceiling and water flowed through them. Cracks lined the place.

"We don't have much time. Stuff a few stones in your bag, only enough you can carry," Usui instructed and they rushed off into different rooms.

Misaki hurriedly stuffed a few colored stones and diamonds. As she walked about searching for something valuable…well, valuable in comparison, she found a huge box in the middle. It didn't have any lock, so she flipped it open. Inside was a bag, carefully placed in the centre surrounded by cushions. It was a small string bag. It didn't need that big a box. She picked it up. The things inside made a strange sound and it was not very heavy.

"Misaki!" Usui's voice sounded urgent. She dropped the small bag in her bag and rushed out. She gasped as the water was now coming down faster.

"We have to go."

They both instinctively looked at the door leading to another path.

"Do we have a choice?" she looked at him.

"Nope," he grabbed her hand and together, they walked into another mysterious route.

….

"Why do we keep going through dirty and slippery ways anyway?" Misaki huffed while brushing her hair that stick on her sweaty face off with her sleeve. They just kept trekking along. It was leading them upwards, at least they hoped it was the way out.

"We are a few hundred feet below an abandoned island, Princess. What did you expect? Red carpet?"

She glared at him and he immediately made another statement, "I could carry you."

"You are as tired as I am, Idiot." She wiped the sweat off her face.

"Do I look like I am tired?" he smirked.

Misaki huffed and added with a sarcastic smile, "Sorry, I forgot you are an alien."

They walked for a few more minutes and the path abruptly stopped. It was a dead end…with a rickety rope ladder hanging. They looked up to see where it ended but it was engulfed in darkness. They heard the bubbling water…it was filling the path they came through in a rapid speed.

Misaki gulped watching the ladder. She wasn't afraid of heights. She could walk around a boulder right above rushing water…she could do this too.

Usui watched her glance at it warily. He pulled out a climbing rope, and anchored its clip as high as he could throw. It got firmly attached to a crevice. He pulled it to test its strength. He fastened it to Misaki and then the rest, he held with his hand.

"Just in case that ladder falls off. Just keep climbing slowly. I am right behind you."

Misaki raised an eyebrow at him. "Why are you pampering me? I can do that."

"I just thought you will be slow and afraid to climb that," he pointed at the ladder and shrugged.

Misaki's face burned and she stomped towards the ladder and started climbing. Usui chuckled; his plan worked.

He didn't have any problem keeping up with the fierce pace Misaki was ascending in. Way to make his girlfriend fired up. They reached the end faster than he planned with having to anchor the rope three times.

The place had stairs so narrow only one person could fit. Misaki went in first. They struggled to stay standing when they reached to topmost step. A metal door that was exactly of Misaki's height was built to the mud stone wall. Usui pushed it with his shoulder and it opened, creaking at the hinges.

They didn't know how much time passed but no light blinded them. They walked out and found the soft light of the moon illuminating the land. They were still inside the ruined city as they emerged out of a building far to the north.

"Finally," Misaki whispered as she leaned on Usui and together, they collapsed on the floor.

…

Sun light streamed on his face and he winced. He shifted to his right and put a hand around Misaki. He didn't want to wake up. They were fine now. Together. On an Island that was Sinking. _The island was sinking…._

He woke up with a start.

Misaki woke up immediately, feeling bad that the warmth from her boyfriend was gone.

"The island is sinking," Usui said, as he stood up and took out his compass.

Misaki rubbed her eyes and grumbled, "What…? Oh. Yes. Um…what now?"

"Ayuzawa…" he smiled at her. "You are not fully awake. You'll grasp the seriousness of the situation in a few seconds."

She stared at him for a few seconds…and her eyes widened.

"What the hell!? The island is sinking! We gotta go!" she stood up and grabbed her bag.

They headed towards their boat with the compass guiding them.

The Island became relatively smaller as it sank and they reached the shore faster than they thought…to find the remains of their boat floating around.

"Oh." Misaki breathed in…a deep breath to calm her racing mind. A plummeting feeling gripped her. "We forgot. Our boat was destroyed."

….

**What do you think? Let me know…leave a review!**

**Have a bright day.**


	37. FREEDOM

**Hey guys! Surprise: an early update! *feeling inspired***

**Reason: Holidays.**

**Anyways, enjoy the new chapter!**

…

**37\. FREEDOM**

_ "It's better to die fighting for freedom  
than to love life in chains."  
—Anonymous. _

"Misaki…" Usui placed a hand over her shoulder. He could feel her shaking beneath his hand. "Maybe we could fix this…" his eyes hopelessly roamed the remnants of their boat.

"You know it is not possible; considering the time we have left," she said, trying to calm her nerves. She knew this was a suicide mission from the beginning. But understanding the riddle, finding all that treasure, and the endless adventure with Usui; everything took her into a delusion that at the end of the day, they would be fine. They would be safe.

Settling beside her, he wrapped an arm around her. "Hey, funny but under different circumstances, this view with you beside me would be so beautiful," saying this, he placed a finger below her chin and lifted her head.

With her eyes brimmed with tears, she looked at the horizon. She blinked a few times to clear her vision. The sun was hidden behind the clouds, only a few rays escaping them, falling like a golden curtain onto the ocean. The whole water shimmered and the waves made it appear like liquid silver.

"Why any other time? I find it beautiful right now…Takumi," she whispered and any other attempt on words were lost as her throat tightened. It burned as she held her tears in.

Usui was in no better state. Her calling his name made it all the more difficult for him to appear strong for her. For her only. Inside, dread filled him and it was trying to drag him into an abyss.

Misaki stole a glance at him and a humourless laugh escaped her. He arched at eyebrow at her. "Well, your face is so expressionless…I get it now! Whenever you are afraid, you get impassive, just like my sister." A wistful expression took over her features. "I miss her…and mom…and my friends."

He leaned in towards her. "You are decoding me, Princess. I was told I am hard to understand," he smiled ruefully.

"And there is a lot to know…you are the most mysterious riddle of my life. The only one I care to solve. And the irony, I don't have time for that." She dramatically put a hand on her heart, like she got shot. He chuckled and hugged her tighter.

Birds fluttered out of the forest behind them in a flurry of wings and colors. The water, that was a few feet away a little time ago, now touched their feet as a huge wave crashed down. Misaki looked up.

"Um, Usui?" Misaki slowly stood up, her eyes fixed on the ocean. Usui glanced up at her, still holding her hand. He followed her sight and looked about the sea. He immediately stood up.

"So, I take it that light isn't playing a trick on my eyes?"

"It's playing with my eyes too…"

There, upon the rising high and crashing low waves, a huge white cruiser was speeding towards them.

"A-Alright I don't get it…" Misaki was at a loss.

A little closer and they could see two people on the hull, a man and a woman. The lady was waving furiously at them.

"That guy…he actually came all the way here…" Usui smiled, shaking his head.

"Who?"

"Tora Igarashi. I owe him more than I can ever pay him back."

…..

Misaki looked ahead; her hair a mess in the howling wind. The island was a small speck from the distance. But she assumed even if she was closer, it must be looking like a rocky outgrowth.

Usui perched his chin in the crook of her neck and sighed. She gently ruffled his hair, smiling and feeling safe; well, as safe as she can feel in the middle of an ocean with a raging storm.

She remembered the feeling of gratitude she felt for Tora and Chiyo—a new friend she was glad to make—when they hauled Usui and her onto the boat.

"So, how did this happen, Mr. Mysterious?" she glanced at him sideways.

"Hey, I like this new name. So much dignified than outer-space-perverted-alien."

"Answer my question," she said, trying to command, but couldn't help the curious tone creeping into her voice.

"As soon as I could take a look at the map, I made a copy and handed it to Dr. Yuu Hirose. I asked him not to tell about this to anyone, and give it to Tora _only_ if we took longer than we planned."

"If I had that before, I would've been here much earlier, maybe helped you," Tora said, walking towards them. Misaki would be happy to thank him again if not for that arrogant smirk he wore. She couldn't complain. That's how he was.

"And that is exactly the reason I insisted on keeping this a secret." Usui turned around, leaning on the railing.

"Your father was quite apprehensive. Felt bad that he didn't tell me about the map earlier."

Usui stayed calm. Misaki observed him and a small smile crept up her face. If one thing that this near death experience taught them, it was not to wait for anything, life was too short and unpredictable. Too short to hate people.

Hell, if her father came back, maybe she wouldn't be _that_ mad. Just maybe.

"Sorry to intrude but please come inside. The captain says storm would get too strong and it is not safe outside," Chiyo said. Her voice was calm and her demeanour shy.

"Yes, that would be better," Misaki smiled at her. "You and Tora must be good friends. You too the risk to come this far; noting you don't even know us."

"Well, y—yes I guess," she blushed and looked at Tora.

"She is my girlfriend," saying this, Tora walked back into the cabin leaving a gaping Misaki, an amused Usui, and an utterly shocked, pleasantly surprised, and embarrassed Chiyo.

…

The single night travel felt like the longest night. Their boat rocked in the thunder like a feather struck in the autumn wind. No one slept. Silent prayers by the crew of the boat were answered as the clouds cleared and made way for a calmer ocean.

They stepped out of the cabin and breathed out in relief when a smooth breeze ruffled their locks. A small smile appeared on Usui's face as he watched Misaki's face soften. The immense stress that strained her beautiful face started clearing now. He couldn't resist and planted a soft kiss on her cheek.

"Wah! Usui!" she yelled, backing off and dragging her palm across her blushed face. She heard Tora walking towards them and suppressed a groan. She couldn't handle the teasing.

"Hey, save it. I thought you guys had enough time alone for some romance?" Tora asked, eyeing them with a mischievous glint.

Misaki rolled her eyes and replied in a sarcastic tone, "Ya, way too much time for romance with all those life-on-the-edge-of-a-cliff situations."

"But I don't think Takumi missed even a single chance…" he looked at Usui. He simply shrugged.

Misaki muttered but smiled when an idea struck her. "Wait a second, our story is way too old, literally. Let's talk about yours."

Tora simply raised his eyebrow and turned towards Chiyo. She squirmed under his gaze and looked everywhere except in his direction. That shyness was new to him. All the women he came across were aiming for his money. He lost the respect for them, until Misaki. She brought out the respect they deserved…and Chiyo…she brought out the love.

She finally glanced his way knowing he wouldn't turn away unless she looked at him. He smiled. Not smirk, a smile. She could've melted on the spot.

"Are you seeing what I am seeing?" Misaki whispered to Usui, "Tora smiled like a normal person."

Usui chuckled. "Guess he can do that."

…..

Misaki looked at the neatly carved wooden door and smiled. Another hour or two, Usui would be free.

A day before, they reached the city. Misaki went straight to her home and Usui went to a hotel room; of course only after being strictly rejected by Misaki to sleep in her room. They had enough time to rest and freshen up.

Now, the two were standing outside the Duke's room, with two bags.

He looked at Misaki and asked, "Are you nervous, Ayuzawa?"

She sighed. "I'm tired of being nervous. Let's get it over with." She knocked the door. Gilbert opened and smiled at them.

"I am glad you are safe," he said, addressing Takumi. "And you too…" he gave a sideway glance at Misaki.

He allowed them inside and as they waited in the sitting room, he knocked the bedroom and called the Duke. He came out after a few minutes.

Misaki and Usui stood up as he reached them in long strides and gave Usui an awkward hug. He didn't move nor respond to the hug. Gripping his shoulders tightly, the Duke held him and smiled. It looked out of place on his face that was always frowning. "I—I am glad you are safe."

Usui gave a curt nod. The old man released him and walked towards Misaki. He held her hands and said, "Thank you." She smiled at him, tried to get that from her heart…but it was fake. She couldn't smile at the man because of whom she had to nearly lose Takumi…again.

They sat on the couches. "I am sorry," the Duke said with some difficulty. "My greed to save the castle put your lives in danger."

"Let's not get to that, grandfather. You've know it all along and you had enough time to reconsider your decision. You didn't. Don't act compassionate, now that we have what you want."

He bristled. "Young man, don't speak to me like that. I am not acting. I genuinely care for you."

"You mean we can take these bags with us?" Misaki asked, faking innocence.

Richard Rachester muttered under his breath and took a deep breath to calm himself. "Can I see what you've got?"

Usui removed the small vase from the coffee table and dropped the contents of his bag on the top. Misaki did the same. The glittering jewels and coins clinked and a few rolled down. He looked at his grandfather and saw the disapproving look. He wanted more, Usui could tell.

"Before you say something, I know this won't be enough to completely stabilize Walker's condition, but the money can give your investors and business partners some faith."

"Then," the Duke began, cleared his throat and said, "Will you work in the company and help till it gets better? I don't know anyone who is good enough—" Misaki cut him off.

"Hold on. He is not working for you. That was the deal. And, here," Misaki tossed the pouch she found in the box, "try if this helps. But no. No way will he do anything against his will."

Usui placed his hand on top of hers to calm her down.

Richard took the pouch and poured the contents in his palm. The pure white rocks filled his hand. He held them and they caught the light. They glistened and changed colors. His eyes gleamed like those stones and he smiled. "These may be so much valuable…"

"Looks like I am free to go," Usui got up and Misaki followed the suite. "I would appreciate if you restrain yourself from contacting me in the future. It wasn't very pleasant knowing you," Usui said, nonchalantly.

"One question," the Duke stopped him, pocketing the pouch. "What are you going to do now?"

"We have my share of treasure," he said, glancing over his shoulder. "Only enough not to burden my parents and get into a medical college, and for Misaki to clear off her father's debts and concentrate on her education."

That surprised Misaki; both the debt clearance and him being interested in attaining a medical degree.

"Like your father?" Richard asked, shocked.

"Yes. I was angry with him…but now that I look back, he was a major help while I found my real treasure," he wrapped an arm around Misaki. "Nothing's wrong taking in his interest."

Without another word, they left the room and _just_ like that, Usui got his freedom.

…..

**There you go!** **This is the last chapter. The next one will be Epilogue!**

**Hope you guys had fun all along. Leave a review!**

**Thank you for making me feel inspired.**

**Have a 'sparkling' day and 'treasure' it! **


	38. EPILOGUE

**Finally, the final chapter. Have fun reading.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing except my constant flow of thoughts.**

…

**38\. EPILOGUE**

"I'm sorry I am late," Misaki huffed as she leaned down trying to catch her breath. "Had a lot of work to catch up."

Usui, who was leaning against the wall near the school gate, smiled at her. "I already miss the days when I was your top priority."

"You mean while we constantly looked out for the dangers that may end our lives? No thank you. I don't miss those days."

Usui chuckled and extended his arm towards her, palm up. Misaki looked at him, fidgeted a little, looked around pensively and slowly slipped her hand into his. They started walking leisurely towards her house.

Being the president, she still felt afraid to confess about her love to everyone. Suddenly turning all soft and smiling a lot already left the students shocked and suspicious.

"Can we stop by the park for some time?" he asked.

"Yes…we didn't have much time to talk lately."

"We've been busy."

A month passed by so fast they had no idea what passed in each other's lives.

"The headmistress excused my absence as I showed good promise in the academics. My exams are coming up next week. I—I won't be able to spend much time," she sighed. "And you?"

"I'm planning on applying for some top medical universities. I've been preparing for those entrance exams."

They reached the park and she sat down on a swing. He leaned on the pole of the swing set, hands in his pockets and gazed at the sky shimmering with stars.

"You never look like you study. I mean, it feels like you magically know everything." Misaki kicked his shoe lightly.

A soft chuckle escaped him. "I was trained for harder tasks, Princess."

A reminiscent look appeared on her face as she said, "It feels so easy, Usui. All that studying and the works of student council, maid latte…everything. I keep comparing them to the life I had as a princess and then, this feels like a gift. A bundle of simple and friendly tasks."

Usui leaned down and kissed her on the top of her head. "You are the only person who can think like that."

He held her hand and beckoned her to get up. He took her to a place with less number of people.

"What is it?" she asked.

"Just stand here," saying that, he put a hand in his pocket. Looking at her straight in the eyes, he pulled out a polished wooden box, studded with stones. It was a beautiful small box which fit perfectly in his palm.

She looked at the box; admiring it and then at Usui, quirking an eyebrow.

"I found it in one of the three rooms. And I am sure it belongs to you…made for you." He opened the box.

A gold and platinum fused ring was inside, studded with a large cut diamond. Her eyes widened. Words betrayed her as she tried to say something. Anything.

He dropped down to one knee, held the ring in his hand and grinned at her.

Her cheeks colored and after a few failed attempts at talking, she found her voice and stuttered. "B—but I'm still in high school Usui…"

"Ayuzawa," he held her hand. "I am not asking you to marry me. I know your ambitions and trust me, I won't trouble you to make haste; though I would love to make you my bride right now, right here. This," he gently held her hand and pushed the ring on her fourth finger. "This is a promise."

"Geez Takumi…" she smiled, leaned down and held his face between her palms. "A promise I will never let you break," she kissed him lightly on the lips. "You are struck with me for a long time, Prince Charming."

"I am no Prince," he snorted. "I am still the perverted alien," and he caught her lips with his in a passionate and love filled kiss.

…

(**MISAKI**)

They say that it is destiny that lets you meet people…and your heart that binds them to you. They say that true love will make you forget all the trouble you went through in life and prepare you to go through hell again if that is what it takes to be with them.

I didn't take that seriously. I didn't believe in true love. And no chance that I believed in soul mates. For that matter…ghosts…or souls…or afterlife. God! Seriously…I never though one man could prove me so wrong…and I will feel happy because I was wrong.

"Are you nervous?" my mother's voice made me look up. I saw her smile in the mirror first and then my nervous stricken face. But I still looked beautiful. All thanks to Chiyo and Sakura who applied the painstaking task of applying makeup which didn't make me look like a whole other person. Only made me perfect for this special day. I took a deep breath.

"A little."

"Oh my, you've got the wedding jitters! And you look so adorable!" Sakura sang.

Wedding. My wedding. Takumi and me…we are going to be married.

That made me a thousand times more nervous and I felt the blush creep onto my face. 'Get a hold of yourself, Misaki,' I yelled at myself in my head. 'You are a diplomat for god's sake! You are supposed to handle difficult situations in a tactful manner!'

"If you are thinking about handling your jitters with your diplomatic skills…that is not going to happened sis," Suzuna said with her calm voice. Ugh, that girl can read my mind!

I stood up and assessed myself in the full length mirror. I wish I could see Takumi's expression sooner. I looked _really_ good. The wedding dress, I heard, was personally selected by my picky fiancée. He did a great job.

It was a pure white, all-over lace gown with a trumpet skirt. It had a satin waistband making me look more stylish and the sweetheart neckline was not too deep. A modest gown…perfectly comfortable for me. He knew me too well.

I picked up the bouquet from the table. It was a mix of white roses and stephanotis. A lavender ribbon tied them together and the rest flowed down. Everything was so beautiful and perfect. Just like we wanted. We waited for so long.

I looked at the ring on my hand, the platinum and gold fused diamond ring…a promise ten years ago. A memory still fresh in my mind because I keep recalling it every single day.

"Shall I…?" the voice made me cringe. I looked up. It was my dad. He stood there in a neatly ironed navy blue suit. I eyed him sceptically.

"An old man can dream, can't he?" he smiled nervously. "I want to walk my daughter to the altar…"

I struggled to keep a straight face. He showed up three years back. He gave me many reasons…and if it wasn't for the time I spent with Takumi…I never would've forgiven him. It still took me a whole year to look at him. And I still don't talk to him, unless absolutely necessary.

"It was your fault for missing your younger daughter's wedding…" I grumbled.

He looked down, his shoulders stooping. A resigned sigh escaped me. I walked towards him and locked my arm with his.

He looked at me with a dumb expression, his mouth half open.

"Misaki…"

"As a daughter, I should fulfil my old man's dream," I smiled. It was heartfelt. It felt nice to have my father back. His eyes watered and he gulped a few times.

"Hey, now stop crying. You should be proud…you are getting one of the world's famous heart surgeon as your son-in-law," I said and urged him forward.

…..

(**TAKUMI**)

"You are not supposed be having wedding jitters. It's a girl thing," Tora smirked at me. I tried not to roll my eyes.

"I am not having wedding jitters."

"Your pacing says the opposite," his smirk grew.

Alright, I was nervous. Who won't be? Finally, after ten years, the day I waited for so long. The day I will be married to my love of _lives_. I was waiting for the right time…I didn't want to disturb her career which was moving smoothly.

Three months back, she barged into my house and dragged me into my room.

"What the hell do you think you are doing, Idiot!?" she yelled, her face red hot.

I replayed all the events of the past week. It wasn't anything out of normal…we talked like usual…texted like always.

"Ayuzawa…" I began. She tackled me onto the floor and looked at me fiercely.

"Don't Ayuzawa me! I want to be a Usui!" she shouted at my face. I am sure she could see the evident shock on my face. She groaned and dropped her flushed face on my chest.

That was the gorgeous and dangerous diplomat's marriage proposal to me.

"Tora!" Hinata's voice dragged me out of my sweet memory. "Don't say that. It is okay to be nervous."

"Yes, you would say that. Suzuna was so cool and confident in your wedding. What you did was only fidget."

When Hinata opened his mouth to continue the argument, I warned him with a look and shook my head at Tora. He simply raised his hands in surrender.

I walked with them to the altar. I could feel the piercing looks and admiring smiles of people from the wedding hall. I adjusted my black tie and waited patiently.

And then the time came…when the time stops. I thought it was pure exaggeration when men say the world pauses when you look at your bride walking towards you in her wedding dress. I was wrong. It did stop. Everything else faded. It didn't matter. My bride did. Misaki did.

She looked like an angel. The dress hugged her figure perfectly and I wanted to sweep her off her feet and take her away from all the people who are surely ogling at her. I saw the glint in her eyes and the smile she gave me tempted me to capture it with my own.

I blinked once to let the world into my site. And I was amazed. She was walking with her father. My father-in-law. A proud smile crossed my face. She accepted him. I could see how much it meant for him in his watery eyes.

I offered my hand as she came closer. She gently accepted it and I walked her to the priest. We stood facing each other. We said our vows with heartfelt sincerity and exchanged rings.

The look in her eyes as she looked up at me will stay with me for the rest of my life. So much love I was petrified.

"You may kiss the bride now," the priest's voice sounded distant.

Misaki chuckled. "I thought you were waiting for this moment," she teased.

"That I did," I said and I put a hand around her waist and pulled her closer to me. She placed her hand on my cheek and I kissed her. A cheer ran through the hall.

A whole new story began as Misaki Ayuzawa became Misaki Usui; my wife. My life.

…

**So, this is the end of our journey!**

**I loved writing this story. I loved the way you guys encouraged me and I thank you from the bottom of my heart. You gave me the confidence that this story was as good as I planned it to be. **

**Hope you enjoyed this story as much as I did. **

**Until next time.**

**Have a day you would love to treasure for the rest of your lives. *smiiiile***


End file.
